Remember Me
by nycprc2009
Summary: Rukia got caught stealing and now has community service, when she gets assigned to the local hospice, her life is changed when she meets Ichigo Kurosaki a patient with leukemia, and he teaches her how to love.
1. Chapter 1: Caught!

_**This is a story based on the book by Cheryl Lanham called Remember me. I'm changing it up it will be like the book except I'm going to extend the book kinda of like Walk to Remember. Also, I'm changing alot of the things in the book. **_

_**Summary: Rukia was a 17 year old girl that got pressured into stealing a pair of earrings, now she has to serve 300 hours of community service at the local hospice. Little does she know that who she will meet there will change her look on life. IchiRuki**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Remember me, Cheryl Lanham does, I also do not own Bleach, that would be Tubo Kite.**_!

**Dear Diary,**  
**My life is officially over. They gave me three hundred community service hours, three hundred, I couldn't even believe it! It's not even fair, rapists and murderers don't get that much time, but the judge, the old fart hated me. He said he was going to make an example of me. That he was tired of all us snobby, little rich kids thinking we could do whatever we damn well pleased. He just sat up there and glared at me while stroking his freakishly long white beard. I think he got into an accident or something too cause he's got these scars all over his shiny head. Serves him right, the jerk. He said I was treating the community like my personal playground! I mean seriously, it was a pair of earrings, and I was going to leave the money on the counter I swear! He didn't believe me though, and to top it all off, my brother Byakuya and my sister Hisana, took away my license! I can't drive my baby now! It's so unfair! I'm a good kid, I've never stolen anything before and the one time I do, I get caught! Fate hates me…**

A shrill sound interrupted Rukia's train of thought. She looked over at her Chappy the Rabbit cellphone and quickly grabbed it. The way her life was going she was lucky Hisana didn't remember she even had a cellphone. Rukia sighed in relief when she didn't hear anyone come stomping up the stairs to take away her only way to have a social life. Rukia looked at the caller id and sighed.

"Hey! How'd it go?" Her best friend, Rangiku Matsumoto asked.

"How do you think?" Rukia asked spitefully. "The old judge hated me, he didn't even give me a chance to explain that it was all a prank!"

"He?"

"Yeah, it was some old guy, Yama- something." Rukia scoffed. "He wasn't exactly the grandfatherly type either." Rukia sighed, and mentally prepared herself for the next part. It was going to be tough if there was something that Rangiku was well known for, it was gossip. Well, that and shopping. Rukia loved her best friend but she knew that Ran would be up all night telling all of Kakura High School that she had officially no social life.

"Well?" Rangiku pushed impatiently. "Come on, tell me all the gory details. Did they give you probation or something?"

"Hah, I wish." Rukia muttered. "The old jerk gave me three hundred hours of community service at some place called Rabenda House."

"Community service?" Rangiku screeched. "I thought only big time criminals got that stuff. I mean, give me a break. Everyone knows your no thief."

"Try telling that to the judge." Rukia was thankful at least that no one would think of her a criminal. When she was in that courtroom, she felt like trash. It was horrible. The absolute worst time of her life.

"God," Rangiku continued. "Three hundred hours? There goes your senior year. What about cheerleading? What about prom?"

"According to Judge Genryusai Yamamato, I have no need for a social life." Rukia felt tears prick at her eyes, but she would not cry in fron of her best friend.

"Aw, honey." Rangiku cooed. "You just won't be having any fun at all will you?'

"Well, I definetly won't be having any fun." Rukia said bitterly. "My free time is gonna be spent emptying bedpans, and helping old ladies get in their wheelchairs."

"Gross." Rangiku sniffed. "But that's not too bad, it could be worse..."

"Well, I don't see how." Rukia said. "I'm going to be stuck at some nursing home. I have to start tomorrow right after school."

"Nooooo!" Rangiku shrieked. "What about cheerleading, you already missed one practice. Ms. Soi Fon said if you missed another, you would be off the squad."

Rukia let her mind drift to that fateful day...

_Flashback:_

_Rukia looked nervously around the local jewerly store. She was sweating and her hands were shaking. She grabbed the earrings off the shelf and put them in her pocket. She was going to put the money on the counter, but Tatsuki was watching her like a hawk, and Rukia wasn;t about to listen to her mouth. So, she just kept walking, she had just walked out of the store when a shrill buzzing went off. _

_She had been caught. Two security guards handcuffed her like some prisoner and took her to the mall jail. Rukia looked down shamefully when her brother Byakuya had to come and bail her out. By Monday, they were in front of a jury._

"Rukia?" Ran called. "You still there darlin'?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah." Rukia studdered. "Just thinking. I guess I won't have time for cheerleading anymore Ran..."

"Can't Byakuya help? He's a lawyer, isn't he? Rangiku continued.

Rukia scoffed and rolled her eyes, even though Ran couldn't see. "There's nothing he can do, he's not that type of lawyer." Rukia lied.

Demons dragging her to hell couldn't rip the truth from her. She had begged her brother to help and he had refused to life one finger to help her. He had looked at her coldy and told her that this time, she would pay the price for her mistakes. At seventeen, he lectured, that she was not a child anymore and if she could be so foolish as to be swayed by others, she could pay the price. Her sister had said the same thing, only nicer of course. Byakuya had Hisana on his side. "Like I said, the judge decided that he was going to make an example out of me."

Rangiku was saying something, but Rukia's mind was elseware. She just kept seeing that old judge glare at her and reliving the humilation she felt. When she had looked at her siblings, Byakuya had ignored her coldly and Hisana had her head bowed. Rukia had disgraced her family. She couldn't forget how guilty she felt and she was still sick on her stomach. Rukia sniffled and then calmed herself. She wasn't going to cry, she was a Kukichi, damn it.

"What?" Rukia muttered, suddenly aware that Ran had asked her a question.

"I said, where is this place anyways?" Rangiku asked impatiently.

"Oh, it's across town in Rukongai." Rukia said distainfully.

"Ew, that's a bad part of town, keep your doors locked." Ran chuckled a little, seeing what she had said. "Whoops, I forgot they took your license. How are you going to get there?"

Rukia's heart sank, she had been hoping that Rangiku would offer her a ride. Suddenly Rukia heard her sister calling from downstairs. "Listen Ran, I gotta go, Hisana is calling me. I'll call you after I eat dinner, kay?"

"Oh.. I won't be home, we're all going over to Renji's house tonight to plan the prom..." Rangiku started. "I guess you won't be able to make it eh?"

"Right." Rukia groaned. "I'm grounded as well, there goes my life."

"Sorry, but I'll see you at school tomorrow kay?" Rangiku said. "I guess I'll have to catch a ride with Toshiro since you can't get me... See you tomorrow!"

Rukia winced. She never thought it would be this hard to talk to Ran. Tomorrow was definetly going to be the worst day ever. Rukia heard Hisana yell again. "I'm coming!" She yelled. Rukia leaned against her bed not wanting to leave her room. She looked around at her childish room. She looked at the lavender butterfly spread on her bed, and the tiny purple butterflies adorning her white walls. Her dad had once said it was a room for the butterfly princess, but that was before he and mom left. Rukia didn't feel like a princess, she felt like scum. She had enough lectures and cold glares to last her a lifetime. Her gaze was turned to her personal laptop, a gift from her brother on her 16th birthday. Kinda like a "Sorry, I wasn't there for your birthday, so take a gift." The white bookshelves filled with her favorite action, mystery, and romances now seemed dusty and frial. She hadn't read any of them since she got a social life. "_Well, at least I'll be able to catch up on my reading..." _Rukia thought.

"Rukia!" Hisana was getting impatient.

Groaning, Rukia got up and left her santuary. Hurrying down the stairs, she saw Hisana near the door, tapping her foot.

Hisana Kukichi was a short, but very attractive raven-haired editor. She was dressed in a tan business suit, and looked very imtimidating without a smile on her face.

"I've got a meeting tonight in Tokyo." Hisana continued. "There's a chicken sandwich in the fridge, just heat it up. There are also some vegtables in the cupboard."

"Toyko? Isn't it kinda late?" Rukia asked.

"I don't have much of a choice." Hisana pushed her bangs out of her face. Rukia looked away for a moment, filled with jealousy, she never saw how people said she looked like her sister. Hisana was beautiful, Rukia not so much. " When the boss says show, I have to show." Hisana kissed Rukia on the head and began to walk down the sidewalk. Rukia chased after her asking, "Will Byakuya be home?" Rukia didn't want to be alone, she was already wallowing in self-guilt. It was better if she had company to distract her, even company with her stoic brother.

"Sorry, honey." Hisana started. "He's going to be at work till late tonight. He has a big trial tomorrow and your's set him back." Rukia winced, she hadn't meant to keep her brother from work. He didn't even have to come, all he did was ignore her.

Rukia frowned. "What time will you be back?" Hisana walked back over to Rukia and hugged her. "I'll be back at nine." Hisana said. "I'm sorry about this, but you do deserve some of this, and I can't sway Byakuya at all about this."

Rukia sighed and trudged back inside the house.

At midnight that night, Rukia was still awake. She needed to talk to Byakuya and he still wasn't home. She had tried sympathy on Hisana, and she couldn't budge him. So now, Rukia Kukichi, was going to have to play dirty. About five minutes later, she heard Byakuya's Jaguar pull in and she tiptoed downstairs, so to not wake Hisana. She met him at the door and he looked shocked for a moment before returning to his cool facade.

"What is it?" Byakuya commanded. Rukia shivered a little at the anger in her brother's voice, but she wasn't about to quit.

"I need to talk to you nii-sama." Rukia bowed, trying the respect card.

"If it is about your license, no." Byakuya said coldly.

"That's not what I was gonna say!" Rukia continued. "But, now that you mention it, How am I supposed to get to this place anyways?"

"Should of thought of that before you shoplifted." Byakuya said cooly. "But you were too concerned with your childish friends to think of the consequences. You can take the bus."

"**The bus!" **Rukia yelled and got a cold glare from her brother. "The bus?" Rukia tried again at a lower volume. "But this is the worst part of town, is that how a Kukichi should look?" Rukia smirked at the look on her brother's face. She just knew she had him n- "Oh well." Her brother simply stated. "You have already disgraced the name with your petty games. The bus leaves at 3:20. Don't miss it." With that, her brother brushed by her and went to bed. Rukia simply fell to her knees. _"Oh, yeah. My life is over." _No cheerleading, no soccer games, no dates with Renji Abarai, no prom! One mistake and Rukia's life is ka-put.

School was horrible. Rukia was lucky she was so small or else everyone would of saw her and started gossiping. She ran out of the school with the bus schedule in her hand. She looked around once she had gotten to the bus stop and took a deep breath when she saw that no one noticed her. _"At least I still have my pride." _Rukia thought. She looked up at the big, orange bus pulled in front of her. Quickly, she ran on and handed the driver a five. When she went to walk away, he grabbed her wrist. "Exact change honey." He said with a creepy smile. He had snake-like eyes and silver hair. Blushing, she quickly searched her purse for sixty cents. Then she ran to the empty seat and hid her face in a book. When she felt something hit her side, she jumped and swung her book. Hitting a dark-haired hunk in the side. "Ow! damnit!" The hunk growled. "Watch where your swinging that damn thing." Geeze this guy may be hot but he was a jerk! Rukia mumbled an apology and went back to her book to hide her blush. When she looked up however, she saw the bus driving right past her stop.

"Hey!" Rukia yelled much to the dismay of the hunk next to her. "I need off here!"

"Why didn't you pull the buzzer?" The driver muttered angrily and stopped the bus.

"What buzzer?" Rukia looked around for something to push. The hunk next to her reached over and pulled a red strip by the window.

"What? Never ridden a bus before?" He grumbled and then pushed past Rukia and got off. Embarrassed, yet again, Rukia followed him and when the bus pulled away she saw her prison for the next three hundred hours.

Rabenda House was a tall, white building that looked cheerful and gloomy at the same time. Almost like death surrounded it, and the people tried to help by planting little purple flowers everywhere. There were some sakura trees and some bushes and a sign that was extremely faded that said, "Welcome to Rabenda." Looking around and seeing a bunch of young, suspicious men, Rukia bolted across the street and slammed the white gate behind her. She took a breath and knocked on the big, oak door for her first day of hell. A young, serious looking woman with glasses and a frown, checked Rukia out. She then simply huffed and motioned for Rukia to follow. As she walked away, with Rukia in tow, she began to talk, not even looking at Rukia.

"My name is Mrs. Shunsui. If I begin to like you, I might allow you to call me Nanao." She started. "This is a busy place and we have no time for games." As she finished that statement a man in a pink coat jumped out at Nanao. She simply whacked him with her clipboard and looked back at Rukia. Rukia's mouth was open in shock. _"Is that guy ok?"_ Rukia thought as she looked down at the twitching man. Said man then jumped up and kissed Mrs. Shunsui on the cheek. Fighting a pink tinge on her cheeks, Mrs. Shunsui then kicked the man out of the room.

"That was my husband. He is an complete idiot, so if you see him, do refrain from communication." Mrs. Shunsui sniffed. "Also, we are a charity organization. If something goes missing..." She paused to glare at Rukia, "We do punish them to the upmost of the law." Rukia felt her cheeks flame in embarrasment. She wasn't a thief. It was a prank for God's sake!

Rukia glared at the woman and strongly stated, "I am not a thief." Mrs. Shunsui simply turned her nose away from Rukia and said, "Of course you are, and a very bad one at that." Seeing Rukia's shocked face, she continued. "You got caught, didn't you? Don't worry if something goes missing we aren't going to just shove it upon you. We treat everyone fairly here, even though life isn't fair. You'll learn that here. Just do your work and we can both go home, understood?"

Rukia swallowed her anger and simply nodded. Mrs. Shunsui turned and kept walking, taking her into a new room. The room was apparently Mrs. Shunsui's office. It was a plain white room with a big, red maple desk with a lamp and a ancient computer. There were plaques upon the wall all saying Ms. Nanao Ise. "_Hmm, she's a doctor." _Rukia thought. There was only one picture in the entire room and it was Mrs. Shunsui with her husband actually smiling. Rukia had a smirk on her face that even in the picture you could see Mrs. Shunsui stopping her husband from touching her ass. Mrs. Shunsui sat down in her big chair and motioned for Rukia to sit in one of the two small, hard chairs. Mrs. Shunsui pushed her glasses up and began to type so fast that Rukia was sure she had just typed an essay.

"What time do you get out of school?" Mrs. Shunsui asked.

"I get out at three." Rukia answered. Rukia shrank back in her chair a bit when she saw the answering glare.

"So why were you late then?" she asked, her voice cold. Rukia didn't want to admit that she didn't want to spend any more time here than she had to so she simply said, "I missed the first bus." It was a lie, but Rukia didn't want to be mugged.

"From now on you will be here at three thirty." Mrs. Shunsui looked at Rukia like she knew she lied. "No exceptions, our patients are of the upmost importance. And so, you will work everyday from 3-6 and on Fridays from 3-5:30 and you will work eight hours on Saturday and you can have Sundays off for your studies."

Rukia gaped, she would have absolutly no free time. Mrs. Shunsui stood up and Rukia slowly followed, stopping herself mentally from running screaming out the front door. Mrs. Shunsui lead her into a kitchen where a tall, very blessed in the chest area, orange haired young lady stood in a bright yellow apron. She was mixing some sort of ingriedients that had Rukia sure the patients needed their pills to survive this food. The chef then looked over to Rukia and Mrs. Shunsui and put on a bright smile and jumped up and down. She hugged Mrs. Shunsui who looked rather shocked, and then forced Rukia into her very suffocating hug.

Mrs. Shunsui, after collecting herself, cleared her throat and looked at Rukia. "This is Orihime Inoue, the cook. Orihime, this is the new volunteer, Rukia Kukichi."

"Oh! I'm so happy to meet you! We're gonna have lots of fun and we will become best of friends!" Orihime jumped up and down in excitement.

Rukia's eye twitched but she remained silent. Mrs. Shunsui continued, "Orihime has worked here for three years, I even believe she goes to your school. You will help Ms. Inoue to prepare the dinner trays and give them to the patients, then you will return later and collect the trays."

Rukia just nodded, absorbing it all. "What other jobs will I be doing?" Rukia asked, sure since she was a "criminal" she would get the worst jobs.

"It depends on the day." Mrs. Shunsui continued, "Today I want you to fold towels our laundry boy Uryuu, didn't show up today. He had an archery tournament."

Rukia noticed that when Mrs. Shunsui mentioned Uryuu, Orihime got a pink tinge on her face then continued cooking_. "Oh, so the chef has a crush on towel boy. So cute!" _Rukia thought.

Mrs. Shunsui lead Rukia to the towel room and she spent the next two hours folding towels and sheets. Rukia looked around and thought that this doesn't look like your average nursing home. Where are all the wheelchairs and IVs?

At six o'clock, Rukia stood outside of the Rabenda House talking to Mrs. Shunsui.

"So where are all the patients?" Rukia asked, seriously concerned about not seeing a single patient. Was this some kind of jail?

"They are around, some are in their rooms, others in the garden." Mrs. Shunsui continued. "Some go for coffee or out with family if they can. Most go to the diner at the end of the street."

"Wow, that's really free for a nursing home." Rukia started. "I thought they wouldn't be able to do much moving around."

"Nursing home?" Mrs. Shunsui asked confused. "This isn't a nursing home Rukia."

Rukia was shocked, if it wasn't a nursing home, what was this place? "What is it then?" she asked.

Mrs. Shunsui looked her straight in the eyes and said, "It's a hospice. People come here to die."

* * *

So that was chapter one. I'll continue if someone wants me to, but I'm not gonna type just for me...

Ok, Bye.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting the Patients

_**This is a story based on the book by Cheryl Lanham called Remember me. I'm changing it up it will be like the book except I'm going to extend the book kinda of like Walk to Remember. Also, I'm changing alot of the things in the book.**_

_**Summary: Rukia was a 17 year old girl that got pressured into stealing a pair of earrings, now she has to serve 300 hours of community service at the local hospice. Little does she know that who she will meet there will change her look on life. IchiRuki**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Remember me, Cheryl Lanham does, I also do not own Bleach, that would be Tubo Kite.**_!

* * *

Chapter 2: Meeting the Patients.

**

* * *

**

**Dear Diary,**

**As Hisana always saying when she's trying to "relate", this sucks. I'm working at a hospice. Is that even legal? I accept that I have to do three hundred hours, but in someplace that people go to die is a little much isn't it? The judge must of really hated me. Talk about depression. No social life, and I have to watch people die for three hundred hours. I mean it was bad enough when I thought it was a nursing home, at least the old people had a shot at living a year or two. But this place, it's horrible! Why don't their families take care of them? I even heard that there is a kid my age. Luckily, I didn't have to meet this person. Mrs. Shunsui kept me so busy yesterday folding towels, that I didn't even have a chance to look around. And the laundry room isn't much to look at. I have to get out of this place. Maybe if Byakuya finds out it's a hospice, he'll get me the hell out of there. I mean I might go crazy there. The only good thing about yesterday was that hunk on the bus...even though he was a jerk.**

Rukia was interrupted from her daydreaming of the dark-haired god who was on the bus, by Hisana calling that it was time for school. Rukia grabbed her Chappy backpack and ran down the stairs. The ride to school wasn't very talkative. Rukia was trying to seem depressed, and Hisana was still angry. Rukia sighed as she remembered back when her and Hisana used to talk all the time. Now that Hisana had a job, they talked less and less. It was the same with Byakuya, but he never had much to say anyways.

Rukia waved bye to Hisana and ran all the way to the big oak tree where she meets Rangiku every morning. With her bright blue eyes, long, beautiful blonde hair, and very large assets, it was no wonder why Rangiku was one of the most popular girls in school.

"Hi Ru-ru!" Rangiku called as Rukia got close. "How'd did it go yesterday lovemuffin?"

Rukia groaned at her horrible nickname and gave a half-hearted glare to Ran. "It was absolutely horrible! The place is so cold, and it's in a horrible part of town. I kept looking over my shoulder waiting for a mugger."

'What are the old people like?"

"I didn't get to meet anyone except the demonic director, her crazy husband and the cook." Rukia saw Renji walking towards them and blushed. "Nothing to brag about."

"Hi, Rukia!" Renji called. Then he noticed Rangiku, "Hi Ran!" Renji grinned. "How did it go yesterday Ru? I heard you got stuck in a nursing home."

Rukia glared at Rangiku for her big mouth, but Rangiku was too busy drooling over Renji to notice. Rukia looked Renji over, he definetly was something to look at. Tall, muscular and long, red hair always tied up in a ponytail. He also had these awesome tribal tattoos all over his body, and he was Kakura's best soccer player. He and Rukia dated a few times, but it was never anything exclusive. They were always better off friends, but that didn't mean Rukia couldn't look...

"It was okay." Rukia shrugged, it was a lie, but she figured she would get points for being cool. "I'm hoping it will be a good experience, sure I've made mistakes, but things always work out." Everyone loves a saint.

Rangiku crossed her arms under her large chest and tilted her head at Rukia with a confused look. "I thought you said it was horrible and you hated it?"

Rukia glared at Rangiku to shut up. "I said, it was in a horrible part of town!" Geeze what was wrong with Rangiku? Was she trying to embarass her in front of Renji? Then Rukia looked at Ran, and remembered how ditzy the blonde was and sighed.

"Where's this place at?" Renji asked.

"Rukongai."

"Wow, that place sure is creepy." Renji put his hand on Rukia's shoulder. "You be careful alright? Your very pretty. Stay away from alleys."

Rukia blushed and shuffled her feet. Rukia didn't think she was so pretty, but it was still nice to hear it. She was a petite, raven haired girl with one stubborn bang that refused to stay out of her face. She had a good figure, but definetly didn't measure up to Rangiku. The only good thing Rukia liked about herself, was her big, violet eyes. "I'll be okay. I'm always careful."

"Are you coming to my game Friday?" Renji smirked.

Rukia didn't get a chance to answer as Rangiku boldly stated, "I am! Rukia won't be able to though."

"Um, maybe I can!" Rukia interrupted. "I get off a five-thirty on Fridays." "_Geeze you ditz, can't you see I'm trying to flirt here?"_

"I thought you were grounded?" Ran asked innocently. "And how would you get there, Byakuya took your license remember?" Rangiku was seriously confused about what was going on. _"Does Rukia like Renji too?"_ Ran thought.

"I could give you a lift." Renji smiled and winked at Rukia. "It's at home, so I don't have to be at the field till late."

"Thanks anyways." Rukia muttered softly. "I am grounded at least till Byakuya cools off."

"I need a ride!" Rangiku put on her puppy dog face.

Renji ignored her. "It's not so bad in a nursing home, my grandma is in one and the people there are really nice."

Rukia decided she might as well tell the truth for once. If all else fails, she could get a sympathy vote. "It's not a nursing home, it's a hospice."

"What's that?" Ran asked. Rukia rolled her eyes, but Renji answered. "It's where people go to die." Renji never took his eyes off Rukia, making her blush. "That's really weird Rukia."

"Why is that weird?"

Renji put on his letter jacket and grabbed his backpack. "Because of your age Ru."

"What's my age got to do with it?" Rukia asked.

"Everything." Renji explained. "It was your first time and it wasn't even anything big. That place could be really bad for your health. I hope you don't mind, but I mentioned your case to my dad."

Rukia sighed, she was used to people talking about her. It's not exactly like her story was a secret. She gave another glare towards Rangiku. "It's okay."

Renji gave her a heart-stopping smile. "My dad works for the probation department. They should of put you somewhere like Kurosaki Family Clinic or Kakura Hospital."

"What's the big deal?" Ran asked. "All she has to do is empty some bedpans right?"

Renji shook his head and looked at Rangiku. "No, putting Ru in that type of environment is the worst thing they can do. That place can really mess up someone." He looked at Rukia. "Do you want me to talk to my dad about it? Maybe he can get you transferred."

Rukia grinned. She finally found a way out of this. If Renji could get his dad to raise hell about her being in a hospice. Depression, failing grades, loss of appetite, not sleeping, the possibilites were endless of getting on her sibling's good side. "Thanks, Renji. I would like that. If the judge made a mistake I sure would like to know about it." _"Ha take that you old geezer." _Rukia smiled and followed Rangiku and Renji to their first class.

Rukia doodled Chappy while half-listening to her English proffessor. If Renji dad could do something about it that would be fantastic. She would get out of that place if it was the last thing she did.

Rukia made sure to catch the early bus that day. She didn't want to hear Mrs. Shunsui give another lecture about the importance of their patients. She already felt guilty, she didn't have to rub it in. She got off the bus at 3:05. _"Great, now I have twenty-five minutes to hide out in this creepy place." _Rukia looked up and down the street for somewhere to go and finally saw a diner at the end of the road. Quickly, she ran to the diner and looked around. It was a clean place, at least. There was red booths around all the walls and a big counter with red barstools. The counter was empty so Rukia went up and took the seat farthest away from everyone else. She sat down and started on her physics homework. She jumped when she heard a deep voice interrupt her thoughts.

"So what'll it be?" the stranger asked. Rukia looked up and saw it was the hunk from the bus. His spiky black hair was hidden beneath a hat and he has the most shocking cool blue eyes. His teeth were perfect and Rukia sat gaping at him until he snapped his fingers in front of her face.

"Oh!" Rukia laughed nervously. "I'll just have a Coke, thank you."

"Anything else?"

"No, thanks." Rukia released the breath she didn't realize she was holding. "_Good, he doesn't remember me as the idiot who couldn't stop a bus." _Rukia thought. Said hunk came back and sat down her Coke and leaned towards her on the counter.

"So, you a student?" He smirked at Rukia's blushing face.

"I'm a senior at Kakura High." Rukia smiled inwardly, she didn't studder.

"Hey Kaien." An old man sitting at the other end of the bar interrupted. "Can I have some more coffee?"

Kaien didn't talk to Rukia the entire time she was there. But she noticed he kept glancing at her during the time. Although she wasn't much better she kept glancing at him out of the corner of her eye. Rukia finished her Coke and ran to Rabenda House. She was five minutes early, but she didn't want to stay outside any longer than she had to. She knocked on the door and waited for Mrs. Shunsui. Mrs. Shunsui rushed her upstairs the minute she let her in. "Today I want you to meet the patients." she said.

Rukia slowed down as much as possible. Mrs. Shunsui didn't seem to notice and kept talking. "Sometimes we will do stuff for the patients, we read to them or just talk to them. And some just want someone to play a game with them." Seeing Rukia's worried face, she continued. "Don't worry your just going to visit them. After your done, go help Orihime with the dinner trays."

Rukia nodded and turned around as she heard the sound of high heels walking behind her. She turned around and saw a tall, dark-skinned lady with purple hair. The lady looked very catlike and even had yellow eyes. But what was most suprizing was her outfit. The lady was wearing an orange long-sleeved sweater cut off at the stomach showing her defined abs, black capris with large white heels on. She also had a tattoo of a cat on her left ankle. She was the epitome of perfection.

"Yoruichi." Mrs. Shunsui started. "This is Rukia Kukichi, the girl we talked about. Rukia, this is Yoruichi Urahara, one of our best volunteers."

"Nice to meet ya." Yoruichi put one hand on her hip and extended a hand towards Rukia.

"Nice to meet you too." Rukia answered shaking her hand.

"Well, I have a meeting." Yoruichi noticed that Mrs. Shunsui had a slight blush on her face when she said this. "Yoruichi will show you the ropes." Yoruichi grabbed Nanao and whispered something in her ear that Rukia couldn't hear. Mrs. Shunsui then turned bright red and quickly walked down the hallway.

Yoruichi grinned and turned back towards Rukia. "So, have you met anyone yet?"

Rukia shook her head and followed Yoruichi as she motioned with a manicured finger for Rukia to follow. "Okie dokie." Yoruichi grinned and then grabbed Rukia and dragged her up three flights of stairs. "We start at the beginning with Mr. Komamura."

Rukia got very nervous, what does one say to someone that's dying? _"Oh, nice to meet you. See you later maybe?" _How do you act? Do you pretend everything is okay? "What does he have?"

"Mr. Komamura has AIDS. He came in here when his daughter could no longer take care of him." Yoruichi then knocked on the door and walked in with Rukia in tow.

The room was bright, and colorful with wallpaper of little foxes running along the bottom. There was a very large bed and a large tv. There was a very big man with brown hair and small, dark eyes looking at Rukia.

"How ya feeling today buddy?" Yoruichi grinned and blew Mr. Komamura a kiss.

"Fine." Mr. Komamura replied in a baratone voice. He had an accent so it sounded more like "Fnne."

"This is Rukia Kukichi, she's our new volunteer." Yoruichi explained. Luckily, they didn't stay too long after the introduction. But worse, Rukia couldn't think of a single thing to say. Rukia met five more patients, one of them younger than she was. It was a small, frail girl named Ururu and Rukia found out it was Yoruichi's daughter. She has a bad heart and can't get a transplant. But suprisingly, everyone she met seemed happy and carefree. Mr. Ukitake, the cancer patient was on his way to the movies when he was introduced to Rukia. He was a very sweet older man with white hair and soft eyes.

"I'll introduce you to Ichi next." Yoruichi had a bigger grin after she mentioned Ichigo. She winked at Rukia and busted into his room. "WAKE UP ICHIGO!" Yoruichi yelled. Rukia's mouth dropped in shock and she heard a loud thud and a long string of curses. Worried, Rukia rushed in and looked at the young man trying to get up off the ground. Yoruichi helped him up and when he turned around, Rukia busted out laughing.

"What the hell you laughin' at?" The boy glared at her as he got back into his bed. Rukia just shook her head and felt horrible for laughing at someone who's dying. The young man scoffed at her and then turned back to Yoruichi. "Hiya Yoruichi, you whore. How you doin'?" The young man smirked as Yoruichi softly smacked the back of his head.

Yoruichi giggled and pinched his cheek. "This adorable little carrot-top is Ichigo Kurosaki. And this, you big bully is Rukia Kukichi, our new volunteer." Ichigo looked over at Rukia. "Hi" He said cooly.

"Hey." Rukia answered nervous about him getting upset with her laugh. He was very thin, but you could see he used to be very strong. His hair was a vibrant orange, and was spiked just like Kaien's, he had tan skin that still seemed pale. Rukia guessed it was from being sick. Rukia gasped as she looked him in the eyes. He had the most beautiful, amber eyes. Even if they were scrunched in a glare. _"He would be very attractive if he didn't have that scowl." _Rukia thought. Then she looked at his body and felt immediate pity. He was so thin, you could see his bones if he moved too much. When Rukia looked back in his eyes, it seemed as Ichigo could see into her very soul.

"Well, Ichi. I gotta go. I'll let you two get acquainted." Yoruichi winked at Ichigo's scowl and kissed his cheek. Ichigo then scowled more and blushed a little. "Play some cards or something. Be nice Ichigo, don't scare off the help." Then, Yoruichi skipped out of the room, how she skipped out in those heels, Rukia will never know.

Ichigo continued to stare at her. "So where ya go to school, midget?" Ichigo asked with a slight smirk on his face. Rukia glared at him and had to force herself not to kick his ass only cause he's sick.

"I go to Kakura High School." Rukia sniffed at him, doing her best Byakuya expression.

"Why the hell you volunteering in a place like this?"

Rukia blushed and looked down. She didn't want to lie, but she barely knew this guy. "Well, I wanted to do something to help." Rukia answered, not meeting his eyes. He had those type of eyes that made you think he could read your mind. Rukia looked around the room and saw how bland it was except for a few bookshelves and an easel. She looked closer at the books and got excited. "Is that Romeo and Juliet?"

"Yeah, I love Shakespeare. You like poetry too?"

Rukia ran to the bookshelf, it gave her something to do and not have to look at Ichigo. "Yes, I used to read more than I do now." Rukia picked up Hamlet and saw it was well taken care of. "But, I'm so busy now I don't have time."

Rukia heard Ichigo scoff. "Ya, with all your "volunteering" Yeah right." He chuckled and picked up a magazine.

Rukia glared at him sharply. "Oh and what does that mean strawberry?" Rukia stressed the last word. She didn't know what came over her, but she felt as she could trust Ichigo.

He gave a slight grin and put down his magazine. "Cut the act short stuff. We all know your not some angel here out of the goodness of her heart. You broke the law and got busted and this is your community service." He sneered.

"That doesn't mean I won't do a good job!" Rukia yelled back.

Ichigo shrugged and kept reading his magazine. "What'd ya get busted for?"

"Shoplifting." Rukia muttered embarrassed. "But it was only a joke, I was gonna pay for them."

"Yeah, and a couple of my friends were just going for a joyride, but the judge called that grand theft auto and they got three years, not three hundred hours. But they weren't rich and white. They were poor and japanese."

"That's a lousy thing to say jerk!" Rukia covered her mouth. She needed to calm down. This kid was dying. He may be a jerk, but Rukia didn't want him dying by getting overworked.

Ichigo just shrugged. "The truth is often lousy." He simply stated.

Rukia felt horrible. Shame for what she had done, anger at Ichigo for riling her up and some wierd third emotion. "I better go help with the dinner trays." Ichigo just ignored her and Rukia went into the hall and almost ran into Yoruichi.

"Done already?" She asked with a knowing smirk.

"I think he was tired." Rukia lied, not wanting to admit their arguement. "What's wrong with him?"

"Leukemia." Yoruichi answered sadly. "Poor guy, doctors say he only has two years left at most."

"How old is he?"

"Eighteen." Rukia didn't ask anymore questions. She didn't really want answers. Ichigo may not of been the greatest guy in the world, but she didn't want him to die. He was a creep, but still he was only eighteen.

Rukia spent the next half hour helping Yoruichi with the other patients. There were 13 people in Rabenda House and they all were dying.

Rukia went downstairs and spent the rest of her time helping Orihime with the dinner trays. Rukia was half-listening to Orihime ranting about one thing or another, and Rukia's mind kept drifting back to that jerk, Ichigo. Why was she even thinking of him? Rukia shook her head and put on a smile for Mr. Ukitake as she gave him his tray. Time passed so fast the Yoruichi had to drag Rukia out of the house before she missed her bus.

On the way home, Rukia was thinking about what Renji had said. If there was a way she could get out of there, she would take it. She got off the bus and ran home before the storm started. Rukia pushed her rice around on her plate. She was hungry, but she wanted to make Hisana think something was wrong and get her out of that place.

"Hurry up Rukia." Byakuya spoke to her over his paper. "You have homework."

"I'm done niisama." Rukia stood up and took her plate to the kitchen.

"You haven't eaten much Rukia." Hisana started softly. "Did you have something to spoil your supper?"

"No, I haven't eaten since lunch. I'm just not very hungry." Rukia said, trying to play it cool.

"Stop worrying Hisana." Byakuya put down his paper and looked at Rukia. "She's perfectly healthy."

"Okay..." Hisana ate some rice and then looked at Rukia. "How was the nursing home?"

Rukia had to be careful here, if she told them it was a hospice too soon then they would say she deserved it. They were still pretty pissed. Rukia gave an exaggerated sigh and pretended to wipe some tears. "It was fine, Hisana-chan. Very, very sad though."

"Nursing homes usually are Rukia." Byakuya stated bluntly.

Rukia kept playing with her food angrily. Byakuya simply ignored the fact that she was acting sad and sickly. And Hisana wouldn't do anything without Byakuya's approval.

"Well, I better do my homework." Rukia sniffled. Neither of them noticed so she grabbed her plate and ran upstairs to do her homework. Today wasn't the right day to use the "it's a hospice" card. She would get out of there if it was the last thing she did. Rukia fell asleep that night with dreams of Kaien and Ichigo.

* * *

The end of Chap 2.


	3. Chapter 3: No hope

_**This is a story based on the book by Cheryl Lanham called Remember me. I'm changing it up it will be like the book except I'm going to extend the book kinda of like Walk to Remember. Also, I'm changing alot of the things in the book.**_

_**Summary: Rukia was a 17 year old girl that got pressured into stealing a pair of earrings, now she has to serve 300 hours of community service at the local hospice. Little does she know that who she will meet there will change her look on life. IchiRuki**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Remember me, Cheryl Lanham does, I also do not own Bleach, that would be Tubo Kite.**_!

* * *

The next morning Rukia had to run to school. Byakuya was in a very pissy mood and refused to let Hisana drive her._ "JERK!" _So Rukia Kukichi was late, for the first time ever! Since Rangiku didn't answer her phone either, Rukia was in a bad mood. Well, that and she couldn't get Ichigo Kurosaki and the other patients out of her head. "Stupid strawberry." Rukia muttered.

Her mood got worse when her English teacher Mr. Yasatora, gave everyone a book review due by Monday. Everyone groaned, but since it was an honors class they really had no excuse. The only catch to the whole thing was that she had to pick a book out of the library. And well, Kakura was not well known for it's variety of books. The best book Rukia ever saw there was Catcher in the Rye. _"If all else fails, I can always ask Ichigo for one of his Shakespeare books."_ Rukia gave a small smirk then growled at remembering the orange haired boy. Rangiku as Rukia later found out was sick, so that explains why Rukia never got a call. As Rukia was heading off to the bus, Renji caught up with her.

"Hey beautiful." Renji smirked. "How's it going?"

"Fine."

"Hey that ride to my game friday is still open..."

Rukia looked at Renji, she could tell he really wanted her to go, but asking Byakuya to let her off restriction for a soccer game would be a definete no. But she liked Renji, more like a brother than a friend, but she didn't want to hurt his feelings. "I would if I could Renji, but I'm still grounded." Rukia continued. "Sorry. Maybe next game."

"I understand." Renji smiled. "Maybe we can get together after you get off restriction."

Rukia opened her mouth to agree, but suddenly the oddest images popped in her head. Kaien the hottie from the bus and the cafe, and then that stupid carrot Ichigo. Why was she thinking of Ichigo again? Stupid carrot. Seeing Renji's confused expression she quickly answered. "Um, sure."

Renji smirked triumphantly. "Ok, well I'll ask my dad about the hospice."

"NO!" Rukia blushed and covered her mouth. "Ano, I mean no, Byakuya took care of it."

"Oh ok then."

Rukia wondered what the hell she was doing. Didn't she want out of that place? Why hadn't she given him more encouragement? But then all sorts of things were running through her head, Kaien, Yoruichi, the patients, and Ichigo sneering at her. Rukia felt a weird feeling in her stomach, but she ignored it and hurried to the bus stop.

**Dear Diary,**

**I'm writing now because "someone" made me late this morning so I couldn't write. My life is a mess. I have a book review due Monday and Renji asked me out....again. I'm not so sure I even want to go out with him anymore. I just kept thinking about Kaien last night. And not just cause he's HOT either. I kept thinking about that jerk Ichigo too, although I don't know why. On top of that, Hisana and Byakuya are totally ignoring my pity act. They never even noticed that I didn't eat breakfast this morning. I'll starve before they figure out I'm depressed. I'll just have to lay it on a bit thicker. Well, here's the bus so wish me luck. Then again, your a book so you can't wish me luck...k bye.**

Rukia jumped up from the bench and ran onto the bus. She made sure she had correct change now since that first incident. She put in her Ipod that she had snuck from Byakuya's office and got off at the stop in front of the cafe. That's right, Rukia could stop a bus now. She walked into the cafe and saw it was mostly empty. She went up to her seat at the bar and looked around for Kaien. He appeared from the back with arms full of dishes. Rukia noticed how his arms flexed with the heavy materials. Rukia shook her head and started working on her French homework, while peeking at Kaien every once in a while. She hated dishes, but watching Kaien do it was like magic. When he was done, he quickly walked towards her.

"So, what'll it be?" He smiled down at Rukia.

"Just a coke."

Kaien went over to the machine and quickly got her drink. He just seemed to ooze self-confidence.

"Thanks."

"You don't live around here." It was a statement, not a question.

"No, I live on the east side of town."

"What you doin here?"

"I volunteer at the hospice." Rukia winced slightly, she barely knew this guy she wasn't about to blurt out her whole life story. "My shift doesn't start for another ten minutes."

"You volunteer?" Kaien gaped. "Aren't you a little young?"

Kaien was answered with a sharp kick to his shins. "I am not young! I am seventeen."

Rukia blushed and kept drinking her soda. Kaien was grumbling curses and then smiled at her. "ok, ok. besides I think it's great what your doing."

"Really?" Rukia looked like a tomato.

"Yea, I work all the time, so I don't really have a chance to go help. But we sometimes take down food or something to help out when we can. We also give free coffee to everyone from there."

"That's really nice. Where do you go to school?" Rukia asked, sipping her soda.

"I go to Hueco Mundo." Kaien smirked. "What's your name?"

"Rukia Kukichi, and yours?"

"Kaien Shiba, and by the way I'm sorry about the bus yesterday."

"What about the bus?"

"For being rude to you, I was late for work."

Rukia giggled. "Don't worry about it. Already forgotten."

Rukia and Kaien talked till Rukia had to leave. She found out that Kaien takes care of his injured sister, and his idiot brother. That he is going to school to be a pilot. Rukia kept the smile on her face even when she entered the hospice. She even gave a big smile to Mrs. Shunsui. That was until she found out what she was going to be doing. Cleaning bathrooms. SHe wasn't even sure how, Byakuya had said it was never fitting for a Kukichi to work in such a place, so they had a maid. Rukia worked hard for two hours. She looked at her list. Only two more rooms to go, then she would do the dinner trays and go home and pass out. As instructed, she quietly knocked on his door before entering.

Ichigo was sitting by the window. "Come on already, get in the room." It sounded mean, but Ichigo had a smile on his face that made her smile as well.

"I'm just going to clean your bathroom."

"By all means." Ichigo grinned and walked over to his bed.

Rukia grabbed her supplies and began to shut the door. "Leave it open." Ichigo called.

Rukia turned to glare at him. "What you get some special joy out of seeing me clean sinks?"

"No toliets." Ichigo was answered with a flying toliet brush thrown at him. Which missed, horribly.

"Very funny." Rukia was tempted to slam the door shut, but she was actually grateful for the company, even if it was Ichigo. She peeked over and saw him resting against the door frame. "How come you aren't lying down?"

"I'm not tired." Rukia rolled her eyes but kept working. "I'm in the mood for company, even if it is you." Ichigo said.

"Thanks alot, love you too." Rukia shot back annoyed. "what you don't have any friends?"

Ichigo chuckled and brushed his hair out of his face. Giving Rukia a chance to look at his arms, they were so thin, like a child's. She immediatly felt pity for him and just ignored him laughing at her scrub the toliet.

"Most of my friends live in Toyko. They can't come cause Daddy didn't buy them wheels for their sixteenth birthday."

"I'll have you known I don't live with my dad, and that I take the bus!" Rukia replied, all sympathy gone.

"But you have a car don't you?" When Rukia didn't reply, he continued. "You do, don't you? Is it a shiny convertible?" He sneered.

"No, it's a compact." Rukia remarked, bashfully.

"How come your taking the bus then?" He asked.

Rukia was going to lie and say that Byakuya didn't want her to drive it in this type of place, but she felt odd about lying to him. "My brother took my license when I got arrested."

"Tough break." Ichigo replied sarcatically. "How long you gonna be here anyways?"

Rukia growled. "Three hundred hours, divide that by twenty hours a week. Do you need help strawberry? cause I got a calculator in my backpack."

"No thanks. I made straight A's in high school." He smirked boasting.

"Really?" Rukia replied shocked.

"What you think some sick kid from the poor part of town, can't get straight A's?"

"No, I just... i don't know why it shocked me actually."

Ichigo shrugged. "Ok, so maybe you didn't think I was some gang-banging lowlife."

"And I shouldn't of been so suprised. I'm sorry."

Ichigo grinned and ruffled her hair. "Don't worry shortie your forgiven."

Rukia growled and kicked him in the shin. Then she gasped and started apologizing. Ichigo just sat there shocked and then grinned. He almost looked proud. When she kept apologizing however, he covered her mouth and put his frown back on.

Then he gave a small smirk and closed his eyes. "Good kick, Rukia."

Rukia was shocked that was the first time he ever called her by her actual name.

"It doesn't matter though, it doesn't even matter that I got a full ride into the Shiginami Academy. I'll never get to use it." Ichigo walked over to the window and watched the rain fall. It was always raining on him. Rukia felt horrible. Such a smart kid and he wouldn't even get to use it. That made her feel really bad about slacking off. "I'm so sorry, Ichigo." Rukia said softly. She tried to think of something else to say, but her mind was blank. So, she hugged him. She felt him stiffen and after a moment, he hugged her back. Rukia smelled him. He smelled like spice and warmth. Rukia flushed and realized what she was doing. She quickly let go and walked back to the bathroom.

"It's kay Rukia." She heard him mutter. "Sometimes you get the bear, but sometimes, it gets you."

Rukia shut the door to his bathroom and when she came back out he was sleeping softly on his bed. She looked at how peaceful and how painless he looked right now. She wished she could always make him feel that way. Rukia blushed. Not just him the other patients too! Rukia grumbled and then ran out of the room.

Ichigo's words kept ringing through her head, as Rukia made the dinner trays. Orihime kept trying to get Rukia's attention. She had now put four things of silverware on Ukitake's plate.

"Rukia?" Orihime shook the small girl.

"Huh? Oh sorry Orihime."

"Are you ok? You've been acting weird all day."

"ya, this place is just a little much sometimes."

"Yes, it is."

"How do you do it? Does it not get to you?"

Orihime looked shocked, she looked in Rukia's eyes and smiled sadly. "Of course it gets to me, if it didn't I would be worried. I just have to think that I'm making these people's lives better. The last cook didn't care about them at all. I make each plate special just the way they like them. This place is sad, but I work here because I was not there enough for my brother. This is sort of like I'm making up for it. I find myself praying everyday for a cure or a miracle, cause I don't want any of them to die. Especially the young ones."

Rukia was shocked she had never heard Orihime so serious before. "You mean ones like Ichigo?"

Orihime smiled softly and kept working on the trays. "He's special, that one."

"How?" Rukia made a face, Ichigo was far from anything special. He was arrogant, and stupid and hot..._ "I mean hes not! Yea thats what I meant..." _Rukia mentally slapped herself. She was thinking about Kaien thats what caused the mixup right?

"He's got so much to give to the world." Orihime continued. "He doesn't see the world like everyone else does, he may not have any hope for himself, but he ensues hope in everyone else. He gets so much joy from the tiny things in life and he helps you see what you miss with your daily life. It'll be a heartbreak when he dies."

"Then why do you do it?" Rukia yelled. "It's gotta be driving you crazy."

"It's my job." Orhime replied, confused.

"Your a great, but eccentric cook, you could get a job anywhere. Why here?"

"Why thank you!" There was bubbly Orihime again... "I do it because I want to. Someone has to do it, so why not me? Give these patients some joy and comfort in their last days. If you give to those who are weak, you will recieve much in heaven. That's what the Good Book says."

"Your religious."

Orihime just smiled and started carrying dinner trays. "Around here, a little religion helps."

"I guess so." Rukia muttered than ran to follow Orihime with some dinner trays. "Um, how much longer does Ichigo have?"

"Doctors all say different things. Some say two years, some say two months."

Rukia tensed. "What exactly does he have?"

"Leukemia." Orihime bowed her head and put on a happy smile as she took the tray to the first patient's room.

When Orihime came back out, Rukia chased after her. "Isn't there treatment? If it's about money-"

"It's not money. It's the medicine. There's no cure, and it would be pointless to just endure his pain. It's a shame too, he's a great artist."

Rukia bit her tongue about arguing about getting Ichigo more treatment. She could see that Orihime didn't want Ichigo to die, almost as much as Rukia didn't want him to. "Artist? As in paintings?"

"Yup, and not just paintings, he did a mural once. It was absolutely breath-taking."

Rukia loaded the rest of the trays on a cart, as Orihime got busy talking with Ms. Unohana, the nurse. Rukia wondered how they could do it. How did they not go screaming into the night? Rukia knew it wouldn't be long before she would want to as well. Rukia's eyes teared up as she thought back to Ichigo's conversation. This was a place with no hope for Ichigo, well Rukia refused to believe that. She would give him hope, if it was the last thing she did. Rukia wiped a tear angrily. Maybe acting depressed wouldn't be so hard after all.

Rukia gently knocked on Ichigo's door. "Come in." She heard his soft voice call out.

He was sitting in his bed, with the back pulled up to support him. Rukia took his plate over and pulled the overhead table down in front of him. She then put his food on there and went to get him a napkin.

"Yum, spaghetti." He grinned. "No one makes spaghetti like Orihime."

"She is good."

"Have you ever had her food?" Ichigo asked with a mouthful of food.

"Shut your mouth slob." Rukia smiled though.

For the next ten minutes they argued over what book Rukia should do for her book review. Rukia wanted to do a book she had already read, and Ichigo said that would be cheating and that she should read a new book, and take advantage of the time she had. Basically, he played the pity card. Rukia had yelled at him and then hit him with his own spoon, causing Ichigo to throw spaghetti at her. She stormed out, saying she would get his tray later.

When Rukia returned, he was asleep. Quietly she tiptoed into the room. His breathing was heavy and labored, and he was pale. Rukia was inwardly freaking out. She smiled and quietly giggled when she saw he had spaghetti on his face. She gently wiped it off and then looked at his plate. She frowned when she saw it was three-fourths of the way still there. She may not know much about sick people, but shouldn't they eat alot? Rukia cleaned up the mess, grabbed his plate and ran downstairs to Orihime. She told her that he hadn't eaten much and that his light was still on.

"I'll go turn off his light." Orihime said. "I have to stop and see Uryuu anyways."

"But he didn't eat much!" Rukia protested. Why she was worrying, she had no idea. Ichigo Kurosaki was a big boy and could take care of himself.

Orihime nodded sadly. "He never does. Rukia, some advice. These people are dyig, it doesn't matter how much they eat or what they do, they are going to die. No amount of my food is going to change that. So don't kill yourself worrying about it."

"But how can you not worry?" Rukia cried. What the hell was wrong with her? Ten seconds ago, she said he could take care of himself and now she cried about him not eating his damn spaghetti. Stupid conscience.

"By doing the best you can to make them feel better. Even if it's just sitting and talking with them." With that, Orhime skipped up the stairs towards Ichigo's room.

Rukia stopped by the grocery store, if she was going to pretend to not eat, then she needed secret food so that she really didn't starve. Not that she needed help being depressed... _"Ichigo" _Rukia was pissed by the time she got home, she had missed the right bus, so now she was late and starving.

"Rukia" Said girl flinched as she heard her name spoken so coldy. "Your late." Byakuya said, with his arms crossed.

"hehe, sorry. I was helping late with the dinner trays." Rukia mumbled. **_"Yea, right you were worrying about Ichigo." _**_"Shut it who asked you?"_ **_"You looooove him." _**_"I do not! He just looks like Kaien is all." **"Whatever"** "Will you shut up?"_ Great now Rukia was crazy, she was arguing with herself.

Rukia ran her backpack up to her room and then put on her best sad expresssion. Which wasn't hard, she just thought of Ukitake, Ururu and Ichigo.

When she sat down, Hisana smiled at her. "Hi, Ruru you were late are you ok?"

"Yes Hisa."

"It doesn't matter, you need to be home on time." Byakuya looked at Rukia, meaning no room for disscussion. "You have homework, hurry up and eat."

Rukia looked down at her food and had to force herself to push it away. "No thank you, I'm not hungry."

Hisana gasped and felt Rukia's head. "Your not getting an eating disorder are you?"

"NANI?" Rukia slapped her hand away. "No, I'm just not very hungry."

With that, Rukia ran upstairs to her room. She just knew after that display, Byakuya would be forced to get her out of there...but was she so sure she wanted that?

Rukia yawned and ate her secret food and did her homework, she laid down in her lavender sheets and closed her eyes, breathing out one, last word before falling asleep.

"Ichigo."

* * *

End of chap 3. Soooo tell me what you think. Or if you have any ideas I can incorprate. or an idea for a story you want me to try and write. I have a new idea because I'm feeling a happy story after this one, but only if I get some more fans! I only have one review, it makes me sad.

Ok so my idea for the new story is......

PS: It's based off the movie Spectacular, but I'm changing alot of it. basically I'm just keeping the songs and some other things.... anyways

**Ichigo is a hot, amazing rockstar. At least in his own head. In reality hes an arrogant, selfish bad boy in a small band that still has yet to be big. but when he gets asked to join a music team by a small, stubborn girl, will he join? When Rukia bribes him with money, he joins. Will he learn something from this crew? Will he find out what it means to care for someone else besides himself? Will the litte raven-headed girl get over her hurt from a past love, and learn to love again? I don't know cause I haven't written this yet :P**


	4. Chapter 4: The night birds sing

_**This is a story based on the book by Cheryl Lanham called Remember me. I'm changing it up it will be like the book except I'm going to extend the book kinda of like Walk to Remember. Also, I'm changing alot of the things in the book.**_

_**Summary: Rukia was a 17 year old girl that got pressured into stealing a pair of earrings, now she has to serve 300 hours of community service at the local hospice. Little does she know that who she will meet there will change her look on life. IchiRuki**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Remember me, Cheryl Lanham does, I also do not own Bleach, that would be Tubo Kite.**_!

Chapter 4: The night birds sing

**Dear Diary,**

**I woke up late yet again this morning, so now I'm writing while sitting on the bus bench. I don't know what's been wrong with me lately. Yesterday, I threw away a perfect opportunity to get out of going and this morning I made the same mistake again! Stupid hospice and it's stupid patients I feel bad about leaving. Stupid café with stupid Kaien who I want to see everyday… This morning I went downstairs and Hisana was sitting there with a smile on her face. I knew I might of overreacted last night cause I could see the worry in her eyes. She had made me oatmeal with strawberries, my absolute favorite that my mom used to make when I was little. To make her less worried, I gobbled it all up. Well, most of it. I kinda spit out a spoonful when Byakuya walked in the room and sat down. I was so shocked, I almost cursed in front of Hisana. Byakuya hasn't eaten breakfast with me since… well, he's actually never eaten breakfast with me. Hisana must of talked to him about how depressed I was. Hisana started in on how even though they are both busy, they still love us and want to know what's wrong. Byakuya helped by giving a nod. Anyways here's where I made the big mistake. I stood up, grabbed my backpack, SMILED and said that there was NOTHING wrong! How could I of said that? I lost another opportunity to get away from that place. It seems every time I get a chance to get away, at the time, my mind just stops working! Maybe I'm just getting used to the schedule… And, my day got worse. Rangiku would not shut up at lunch today about how she and Renji were going to the game Friday and then out to eat. I smiled and nodded when appropriate but basically I didn't care anymore. Which was a shocker, because usually I would be irritated and feel betrayed.**

Rukia looked at her last sentence and smiled. She really was getting used to her new schedule. When she saw the bus coming, she threw her diary in her bag and ran onto it.

She got off at the café stop once again and her bad mood brightened considerably at the adorable image she was greeted with.

There stood Kaien with a smile on his face, behind the counter, holding a Coke.

"I hope this is what you wanted?" He smiled.

"Yea, that's great." Rukia was flattered and took a sip.

They stared at one another feeling awkward for a minute. Then they both spoke at the same time.

"Rukia…"

"Kaien."

Laughing, he gave a mock bow and said. "Ladies first."

Rukia blushed and gave a small curtsy. "I was just wondering what days you work?"

"Everyday but Sunday." He laughed.

Rukia scowled. "What's so funny?"He gave a adorable smile. "I was just going to ask you the same thing."Rukia giggled. "Every day but Sunday."

Kaien gaped like a dead fish. "You volunteer six days a week? Are you some kind of angel?"

Rukia was tired of the twenty questions. She liked Kaien and she wanted to know if he liked her too or if he was just being nice. Then she realized what he had just asked. Rukia didn't know what to say. Was she expected to blurt out her past mistakes to some guy she didn't know well? She didn't want to tell him the real reason she worked at the hospice. It wasn't like when she could talk about anything with Ichigo. _"Wait, why am I thinking about that stupid strawberry at a time like this?" _Rukia cursed herself inwardly. She wasn't going to tell Kaien, not yet anyways. Maybe when they knew each other better.

"I'm no angel." Rukia smiled. "I'm a normal girl. But if your going to dedicate to something, shouldn't you give it your all?" Rukia grinned, she was getting better at this.

"Well, yeah but most of the week?" He studied her face.

Rukia thought he had discovered her, but just when she was about to spill her guts to him, he gave her the most adoring smile. And that's when she decided that no demons of Hell could ever pull the truth out of her. This was gonna stay her little secret. Well hers, and the judges, juries, her siblings, the faculty at the hospice and Ichigo's.

"Well, I think your crazy. But it's great what your doing."

Rukia put her hand on her hip, a little offended. She was not crazy. "I am not crazy. And _**you **_work six days a week too."

"That's cause I have to." He looked embarrassed. "Someone has to support my sister's drinking. Not that she's a alcoholic! She just is in a lot of pain and it helps, well that and she almost kills Ganju when she doesn't have it." Kaien continued. "And besides we need my paycheck, Ganju's too much of an idiot to keep a real job."

He kept wiping an invisible spot on the counter. Rukia reached out and touched his hand, when he looked up, she smiled. She had no clue what to say, she never had that problem. He reached out and grabbed her hand, shocking her a little. _"His hands are cold." _

Kaien gulped and looked Rukia in the eyes. "So, how does your boyfriend react to you working all the time?"

Rukia smirked, it wasn't the most original approach, but it was kinda cute. "What boyfriend? How does your girlfriend react to you working all the time?"

He smiled. "I'm not seeing anyone, my last girl and I broke up about a month ago. Listen Rukia, I'm not trying to come onto you or anything, but I like you. Your sweet, and honest, and really smart. You are a very saintly person, and I really admire what you do for these people. Not everyone would give up their free time to help the less fortunate."

Rukia grimaced. He really knew how to rub it in. "Oh, its no big deal." She replied, trying to be nonchalant.

"Yes it is!" He said strictly. Then he let go of her hands and took a deep breath. "Would you like to go out on a date with me Sunday? I don't have a car though, so we'll have to take the bus."

Rukia tried desperately to think of a way out of this. Her sister wouldn't let her go out because she was still grounded. She was about to come up with another lie about being too busy when Kaien saved the day.

"I know this is kinda weird, but can we have our date at the library?"

Rukia grinned, he picked the one place Hisana would let her go to. "Sure, that'll be great."

"It'll only be for a couple hours," He said nervously. "I have a term paper to do. Then afterwards, we can go eat dinner or something."

Rukia nodded. "That sounds fantastic, I have a book review to work on as well." Rukia would worry about the dinner later, right now she was enjoying her time with Kaien.

"Ok!" He grinned and jumped energetically. "I'll pick you up and then we can take the bus."

"No!" Rukia said a bit too enthusiastically. "Ano, I mean no. I'll just meet you at the library, it'll be easier."

A customer came in and called Kaien's name. He nodded and looked back at Rukia. "Is two ok?"

"Fine."The customer started a rush, Rukia didn't get to talk to Kaien anymore so she did some of her homework. When she had to leave, she smiled and waved to him. He didn't wave back, but he smiled warmly. On the way to the hospice, Rukia debated on how to ask Byakuya to go to the library. They couldn't object to her doing homework right? As for the dinner, she should be ok if no one of their friend's see her.

Rukia was cleaning the hallways with Yoruichi today. "This sure beats the hell out of bathrooms."

Yoruichi grinned and nodded. "Hell yes." She was wearing a skintight, orange jumpsuit with black leggings. She did not look like a hospice volunteer. If anyone else saw her, they might think she was lost. Her and Rukia had just spent the last two hours cleaning every hallway.

"I don't know about you…" Yoruichi stretched. "but my back is killing' me. I'm gonna go see if Ukitake wants to play cards."

"You're really close to him aren't you?" Rukia smiled.

"He's a doll." Yoruichi dusted herself off. "I supposed we're close cause we're from the same generation. Both of us remember things like the Cuban Missile crisis, and Howdy Doody." Seeing Rukia's confused face, she pinched her cheek and continued. "Before your time kid, besides he's a joy to know."

"Unlike someone I know." Rukia sent a glare towards the back patio. Ichigo had gone out there earlier with a book, and as he was passing, he sent her a casual, "Hey there Princess, glad you could give away your free time today." Rukia had flipped him off and he had given out a lively laugh before waving goodbye.

Yoruichi laughed. "Ichi's a good kid. Believe it or not, he waits for you by the window. But don't tell him I said that, he'll come after me."

"Yeah. He's probably is waiting to pour some water on my head." Rukia growled at the image. But she was secretly pleased. Ichigo got to her like no one could before. He made her feel… well she couldn't put her finger on it, but he was special.

"Why don't you go and spend some time with him before he goes up to bed?" Yoruichi pressured with a grin on her catlike face.

"Don't we have more cleaning to do?" Rukia called. Mrs. Shunsui still glared at Rukia like she expected her to steal the silverware.

Yoruichi turned around and pointed outside. "No, we're done for today. Part of our job is to spend time with the patients, so now go outside with carrot-top before I kick you out there." With that, she winked and grinned at Rukia and pranced up the stairs.

"Um, okay…" Rukia turned around and walked towards the patio doors. She decided to wait till Yoruichi was upstairs and then go talk to Orihime or someone. But her feet had different ideas, because even as she was thinking that, they were leading her to the doors. Once there, she stopped and scanned the garden. The garden was surrounded by a giant wall. Along the wall were daisies, pansies, and a rose bush or two. There was tangled vines of ivy, and other plants that Rukia didn't know. She looked up and saw Ichigo on a bench, staring at her. She blushed then quickly walked over to him. He patted the seat next to him and looked back at the wall. Rukia didn't speak, but then she remembered she needed a favor. When she was about to speak, Ichigo did.

"Isn't it amazing?" He said softly.

"Is what amazing?" Rukia looked at the wall confused. "The wall?"

"No, stupid. The colors." Ichigo continued. "The colors of twilight."

"All I see is a bunch of rocks, maybe your just tired. Ichigo, about what you said yesterday…"

Ichigo growled and covered her mouth. "Forget what I said yesterday. Just look again, really look this time and see."Rukia pulled his hand off and glared. "See what, idiot!"

"Humor me." He snapped. "I'm a dying boy. Just shut your mouth and concentrate."

Rukia smiled softly at his persistence and stared at the wall. She tried to see the colors but only saw the rocks and plaster. She was basically glaring at the wall now. Was his medication making him see things? She felt Ichigo's arm slide around her back and he leaned close to ear and whispered.

"Keep looking, keep trying. You won't see bright colors, only the dull hues of the flowers and the stones."

As he spoke, she saw. It was magnificent. It was still daylight, but it looked different. The grass and ivy looked darker, and they cast shadows against the light. She saw, she believed and it was beautiful.

"Feel it." Rukia shuddered as his breath hit her ear.

Rukia felt completely at peace, without her knowing, she had grabbed Ichigo's hand and was holding it. A big smile went across her face.

Ichigo laughed. "You see the difference Rukia?""I never noticed before, and I've never heard the birds like this before." Then she looked down and saw their hands and pulled away blushing. Ichigo didn't seem to notice as he put his hands behind his head and gave a soft laugh.

"Wait until spring, the night birds sing then." Ichigo gave a real grin to Rukia.

"Night birds?" Rukia glared at him, thinking he was playing some trick on her.

Ichigo shrugged. "No one knows what type of birds they are. They sing loud enough to keep you awake half the night though. It was annoying at first, but then I came to love it. Like my own special lullaby." He blushed at what he had just said.

Rukia giggled. "I've never heard them."

He just sighed and put his scowl back on his face. "Well you're deaf then. Did you come out here for a reason, or just to see my pretty face?"Rukia stomped on his foot and grinned at his pain. "As a matter of fact, I did idiot."

"Well, you gonna tell me or we gonna play twenty questions?"

"If you shut the hell up I will! Geeze why are you so rude?" Rukia glared.

"It's a gift." Seeing her fist raised, he gave up. "Okay, sorry what can I do for you Princess?"

Rukia hit him on his head, although not hard, cause he was still a sick person. "Knock that off!"

Ichigo grinned and gave a bow. "Your wish is my command."

She ignored him. "I need to borrow another book."

He looked up surprised. "You got another review to do?""No, it's the same one." Then she sighed and crossed her arms. "Your nagging got to me yesterday, and your right, it is cheating to do a book I already read. So I need a new one. It kept me awake half the night."Ichigo puffed out his chest arrogantly. "Why thank you."

Rukia rolled her eyes. "Don't let it go to your head." I just…"Ichigo gave a rare real smile and put his hand on her shoulder. "Felt too much like stealing, huh?"

Rukia nodded, that was exactly how she felt.

"Well." He started, turning around to go back inside. "Let's get you another book."

Rukia smiled and jogged after him and his long legs. "Got anymore Shakespeare?"He scoffed. "Does the pope have holy water?" She noticed he had to use to handlebar to get upstairs. She was going to help him, but she figured if she did, he would smack her.

He said gruffly. "Come on slowpoke. Let's go to the bookshelf."

When they got to his room, a good ten minutes later, he collapsed on his bed, breathing heavy. Rukia bit her lip and started walking over to the bookshelf. Stupid male ego and not wanting help. She kneeled down in front of the bookcase, listening to his breathing. When it didn't get better, she turned to look at him. "Are you okay?"

He sat up and glared. "Of course I'm not okay. If I was okay, I wouldn't be here."

Rukia turned back to the bookshelf. She felt like a little kid. If he had a relapse or something, she would have no idea what to do. Hell, she didn't even know CPR. She had skipped out on that class to hang with Rangiku. She was regretting that now. The books were a blur to Rukia. She was listening so intently to Ichigo, that she could of picked up a Edgar Allan Poe book and think it was a Shakespeare sonnet. When he started to breathe normal, Rukia let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. Looking up she saw a book she had never read. This was the only play she hadn't read. She held it up and turned to Ichigo. "Can I borrow this?"

Ichigo nodded and sank against his pillows. "Yea, just make sure I get it back."

"You like Hamlet?""would it be in my bookcase if I didn't" He replied sarcastically.

"I think Jack Frost is better." Rukia smirked at his glare.

"Your on drugs." Ichigo argued.

For the next hour, they argued over books and other nerdy things that only the two of them understood. They kept talking till Yoruichi came in with Ichigo's tray. Rukia realized what time it was and said a quick goodbye to Ichigo and Yoruichi. If she didn't hurry, she would miss her bus. She acted aggravated at Ichigo, bragging that he won the fight. But secretly, she was pleased.

Saturday, Rukia was so busy that even if Ichigo wasn't at the doctor's, she wouldn't of had a chance to talk to him. Mrs. Shunsui had her busy from when she came to when she was leaving. As she was leaving, Ichigo walked in looking tired, he waved and fumbled up the stairs.

Both her siblings were in a good mood when she got home. She asked about Sunday and told them she would be staying at the library till it closed. They agreed. As long as she didn't see anyone she knew on Sunday, she was home free. The rest of Saturday and Sunday morning, she read Hamlet. At noon, she started getting ready for her date with Kaien. It took her over an hour to pick what to wear.

"Hey." He smiled as she walked up. He was sitting on a bench outside the library with faded jeans and a orange button-up that reminded her of Ichigo. She blushed when he held the door open for her. For the next two hours, they tried to work on their studies. Both failing. Every time Rukia looked up, he was staring at her. She was guilty of peeking at him too however. Luckily she was good at this kind of stuff, cause her concentration was shot.

"Are you about finished?" he breathed into her ear, causing her to jump.

"um, yea."

"Wanna eat now, or go for a stroll with me?"

"Let's walk over to that coffee shop, I really have to be home by six."

"Sounds great." He grabbed her hand and she noticed how different his hands were from Ichigo's. Ichigo's were warm and gentle. Kaien's were cold and tough. She then pushed all thoughts of him out of her head. By the time they got to the coffee shop, she believed that Kaien was the best guy she had ever gone out with. He was such a gentleman.

Once inside, Rukia ordered a salad and Kaien ordered fish. Rukia wanted a hamburger, but she wasn't that comfortable yet. When she questioned his choice of fish, he chuckled. "I get enough burgers at Henry's" He grinned and cut into his fish.

"How long have you worked there?""About four years. I started when I was a sophomore in high school. After my parents died, I had to take care of my siblings."

"I'm so sorry." Rukia said. "With working so much you must not of had a very good social life."

"it's ok, I made lots of friends at Henry's"

"Is that where you met your girlfriend?" The question slipped out before Rukia got to think. She silently cringed.

He laughed. "Hardly, no way you would catch Hinamori in a place like Henry's. We dated for a year, before she realized I wasn't a rich boy who had a job for kicks."

"I'm sorry." Rukia muttered, eating some of her salad.

"It's okay she was using me as a rebellion stage against her parents. She lied to me and said her parents thought it was great that I helped out my siblings. But they actually didn't approve of me or my background. She kept using me to rebel against her parents. One day she got over her rebellion and over me real fast too."

"I'm sorry." Rukia said yet again.

"it's fine. Not like I was completely in love with her." He paused to think. "More like I was in lust with her. She taught me a lot about relationships."

"What did she teach you?"

He looked her in the eyes. "Anything built on lies, can't last.

OK! End of chapter 4. Sorry about all the Kaien and Rukia but it's gotta happen! Ok reviews please. And some more than just update would be appreciated. Also, I need some new ideas about stories please.


	5. Chapter 5: Ichigo can paint?

_**This is a story based on the book by Cheryl Lanham called Remember me. I'm changing it up it will be like the book except I'm going to extend the book kinda of like Walk to Remember. Also, I'm changing alot of the things in the book.**_

_**Summary: Rukia was a 17 year old girl that got pressured into stealing a pair of earrings, now she has to serve 300 hours of community service at the local hospice. Little does she know that who she will meet there will change her look on life. IchiRuki**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Remember me, Cheryl Lanham does, I also do not own Bleach, that would be Tubo Kite.**_!

* * *

Chapter 5: Ichigo can paint?

**Dear Diary,**

**Byakuya and Hisana aren't home from work so I have some time to write this. If they ever knew I had one, Byakuya would steal it to learn about what boys I like and them kill them and Hisana would go and tell everyone. Although I'm not sure which would be worse… Anyways, I'm in kind of a pickle. I REALLY like Kaien, but I'm lying to him. I have been feeling guilty about it lately. Maybe I should tell him the truth, Ichigo didn't react badly about it…but then again maybe I shouldn't tell Kaien, Ichigo acts differently than he does. I mean, I'm not a liar cause I don't wanna share my personal business am I? Oh, who the hell am I trying to fool? A lie is a lie, damn it. But I'm scared… I really like Kaien, Renji looks like a child next to him. I mean not that Renji isn't a good guy, but he hasn't been through anything Kaien and Ichigo have. The closest he's come to work is helping on my brother's yacht last summer. Why must my life be so complicated? I finally meet a nice guy who isn't always a jerk(Ichigo) and I can't even talk to him without telling a lie. **

* * *

"Ru-ru!" Rukia heard Hisana call from downstairs. "Nii-sama wants to talk to you!"

Rukia raised an eyebrow, Byakuya wanted to talk to her? Something had to be up. She threw her diary under her bed and ran downstairs.

"Hey, how was the country club?" Rukia asked. Byakuya was standing with his back turned in front of the fireplace and Hisana was sitting on the velvet chair next to it.

"Fine." Byakuya replied.

"How was the library?" Hisana asked.

Uh. Oh they must of found out I had dinner with Kaien! What should I do? I'm gonna be so busted! "Um, I finished my book review, and did some work on my history paper." Rukia cringed, even though it was the truth, it wasn't the whole story, so it felt like a lie.

"Good." Byakuya replied and sat down next to Hisana. "We need to talk to you." His tone made sure that there was no room for argument.

"What about nii-sama?" Rukia asked warily but very formally.

Hisana cut Byakuya off, receiving a glare. "It's about the place your working in! It's not an old folk's home, Rukia it's a hospice!"

Rukia decided to play stupid. "So?""So! Is that all you have to say!" Hisana was freaking out. Byakuya put a hand on her shoulder to calm her.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Byakuya asked, his calm voice, highly contrasting with Hisana's terrified one.

"I didn't think it was important. There isn't much difference between a hospice and a nursing home anyways." Rukia shrugged.

"Not much difference!" Hisana was yelling by now. And Byakuya let irritation show for a moment before resuming his cool façade, that is till Hisana continued. "People go there to _**die**_, Rukia!"

"People die in nursing homes too." Rukia tried to point out.

"A lot of them don't." Hisana had snapped. "Being at a hospice is very bad for a young girl's health!"

"Basically, the probation department shouldn't have put you there Rukia." Byakuya cleared things up.

"You're acting like it's my fault!" Rukia decided she better try a new tactic. "A few days ago, it seemed like you guys would think I got whatever I deserved. What's the big deal now? Why the sudden change of heart?"

Hisana had on a guilty face, while Byakuya, was well being Byakuya.

"However we may of acted at the time," Byakuya cleared his throat. "I can assure you that if I had known this place was a hospice, I would of done everything in my power as a lawyer to get you out of there."

"You were there." Rukia said bluntly.

"Uh, let's not discuss what has already happened." Hisana answered quickly, sensing the tension. "The best thing to do right now is to find you a way out of there."

"I'll make some calls." Byakuya helped, pulling out his cell phone.

"No!" Rukia yelled. "I love working there."

"I don't care if you like working there!" Hisana glared. "Being around death at your age is bad for your health, just look at you! My poor, baby sister!" Hisana cried, making Byakuya's eye twitch.

"It hasn't done anything to me…"

"Yes it has." Byakuya responded only to get interrupted yet again. Hisana continued. "You're depressed, you're barely eating, you look like a twig! Only Kami knows what kind of diseases you're being exposed to there as well."

Rukia swallowed. Damn it, if she hadn't spent all that time acting depressed and sneaking Twinkies up in her room, there wouldn't be a problem. Her siblings would of acted normal about this whole situation instead of flipping out. Rukia had to think of something and fast.

"I admit I was depressed at first." Seeing Hisana about to comment, she quickly finished. "But! It was only cause I was so upset about being arrested, it has nothing to do with the hospice and Ichigo!" She covered her mouth, where had that come from? Luckily, neither of them were paying much attention. Hisana was too busy fretting, and Byakuya was glaring at her pacing.

After a few minutes of silence, Byakuya asked. "Do they have AIDS patients there?"Rukia cringed, she should of expected that one. "Yes, nii-sama. A few, but I don't have to spend much time with them."

"how much is "much"?" Hisana started. Great, now she was being tag-teamed…again.

"I don't see any of them very often." Rukia really didn't "They are asleep most of the time."

"Do you have any contact with their bodily fluids?"

Rukia sighed, Byakuya's lawyer side was coming out again.

"No, nii-sama." Ok this wasn't exactly the truth. She did have to clean their bathrooms. But that hardly counted as contact with bodily fluids. Besides she wore gloves long enough that Ichigo said she could wear them as knee-high socks. And Rukia didn't want her community service to be changed. If she left Rabenda house, she would never see Kaien, Yoruichi or Orihime again. She might not see Ichigo again. Oh, hell no! "Look, all I do is dinner trays, some light housekeeping with some other volunteers, and visit a few of the patients. There is only a few AIDS members, and they are always to sick to visit, and are usually asleep when I give them their trays."

"But it's still a hospice!" Hisana yelled. "I don't think it's healthy for a seven-teen year old young girl to be in such a place!"

"Calm down Hisana." Byakuya firmly said, stopping her pacing. "Everything is fine. If this place is affecting Rukia's health, then I will take care of it. But if it is not, then let her be. Besides I have some connections downtown.""What's that mean?" Rukia asked.

"It means I might be able to get your community service switched over to Kakura Hospital." He studied Rukia's face as she spoke.

"But I don't want to work there!" Rukia huffed. "they have enough volunteers. Rabenda barely has any, they need me!" Then Rukia quietly added, "I need them."

"That isn't the issue Rukia." Hisana glared.

"You seem really attached to this hospice." Byakuya said, thinking. "Why?"

Rukia was desperate to make them understand. "Because I finally feel for the first time in my life hasn't been wasted. I get to help these people in a way I didn't know possible. I get to read with them, talk with them and play cards with them. It may not be much, but it's all I can do. I feel worth something for the first time in my life. The patients there are fantastic and care about me." An image of a sneering Ichigo popped up in her head. "They need me, I can do more than just worry about not having a boyfriend, or what the hottest style is, or if my grades are good enough for college."

"You should be more concerned about your grades Rukia." Hisana interrupted.

"not to the exclusion of life!" Rukia continued. She couldn't believe she was arguing with her brother and sister. She never felt something so important before. The thought of not seeing her friends again made her sick to her stomach. "I love the people there, and no one has passed away since I've been there."

"Ok." Byakuya stood up. "I won't do anything right away.

"Byakuya!" Hisana cried.

"Calm down Hisana." He commanded. He continued calmly. "This is the first time I have seen Rukia show so much passion for something…and it is the first time she has pleaded for something other than a pair of new shoes." Did Byakuya just make a joke? "I'm impressed." With that, Byakuya floated out of the room. Or that's what it looked like to Rukia who was ecstatic.

"Thank you nii-sama!" Rukia called.

"Don't thank him yet Rukia." Hisana looked at her. "I don't agree, but if this place affects you at all, I will use all of Byakuya's power to get you out of there. You are too important for me to lose. Understood?"Rukia grinned. "Don't worry Hisana." Rukia hugged her and kissed her cheek. "I perfectly understand." Then Rukia ran out of the room before they could change their minds.

"Well, I don't like it." Hisana grumbled, going to make some tea. "A hospice is no place for my little sister."

* * *

That night, Rukia didn't sleep at all. She kept tossing and turning and worrying. The thought of never seeing Kaien or Ichigo again, filled her with the up most dread. She was determined to not leave. She would cause World War III over this if she had to. They needed her. Even though Rukia had only been there a short time, she had noticed there were very few volunteers. There were 12-13 patients at Rabenda, but only 6 people working there. That was six people to clean, spend time with patients, cook, try to raise money, and run the place. Mr. and Mrs. Shunsui, Yoruichi and sometimes her husband Urahara, Orihime, Uryuu, and myself were the only volunteers. Even worse than the lack of volunteers was the lack of visitors. Where were all the families of these people? Ichigo had told her he had a crazy father, and two little sisters, but Rukia had never seen any of them.

At breakfast on Monday morning, she pigged out. She stuffed herself with cereal, toast, strawberries, and some yogurt. She smiled until she couldn't feel her cheeks anymore, and she was pretty sure they were going to be stuck that way. She told jokes and talked non-stop with Hisana on the ride to school. She was actually pretty sure Hisana drove faster to get her out of the car. Rukia was going to show them she wasn't depressed even if it killed her.

At school, she pushed all thoughts of Rabenda House, and Kaien and Ichigo out of her head. She knew if her grades started to slip, then Byakuya would have her out of there within an hour of finding out. She wrote down every word that her teachers said, and spent all her free time working on homework. She even went as far as spending her lunch time in the library studying for an exam that was in two weeks. Then, on the bus ride, she read her English assignment.

Kaien was once again standing behind the counter at Rukia's seat with Coke in hand. "Hi!" He greeted. "How's it going?"

"Fine." Rukia lied, and forced herself to smile. "Did you get your term paper done?"

Kaien got close to Rukia's face and studied her, causing her to freak out. "Are you ok? You seem a little worried."

Rukia was surprised, maybe she wasn't such a very good actress. "How did you know? I came in grinning like a fiend."

He laughed. "You never grin that much. And besides your eyes started freaking out when I asked how you were doing."

She silently debated telling him the truth. So she settled for a half-truth. "It's just my brother and sister." Rukia smiled. "They just don't think it's such a good idea that I'm spending all my time at a hospice."

"I think they have a point."Rukia dropped her straw and glared at him. "I thought you were supposed to be on my side. Remember?""I am on your side!" He said quickly. "But face it Rukia, you spend a lot of time there. Maybe they are just worried about your grades slipping."Rukia growled. "My grades are fine Kaien." Rukia was getting more depressed by the minute. Didn't he realize that if she didn't work so much, he wouldn't see her everyday? But of course, he would have no idea. He didn't know anything about what was going on. That she was still grounded and all her free time would be spent somewhere else. And with the way karma was screwing her, she would probably get reassigned to the local dump if that Judge Yamamoto got to have a say in it.

"Then what is the problem?" Kaien was confused now.

"My emotional health." Rukia sighed. "They aren't too happy about me spending so much time where people die. Even though no one has died since I've been there."

"Well, I see their point." Kaien replied. Rukia was about to retort and tell him that people died all the time, but the Henry interrupted her. "Order's ready!" He called from the kitchen. Nathan just shrugged and walked over to deliver the food. They did not have much time to talk after that, so Rukia just finished her Coke, waved to him, and left.

* * *

Mrs. Shunsui was sitting behind her desk when Rukia walked in. She didn't answer when Rukia cleared her throat. She was so absorbed in what she was doing that Rukia had to tap her on the shoulder to get her attention, causing her to jump.

"Oh." Mrs. Shunsui said surprised. Then she grinned. "Sorry I didn't hear the door open.""You look like you're working hard on something Mrs. Shunsui." Rukia said, putting her backpack down.

"Call me Nanao." she corrected. "And I'm working hard on the flyer."

"Flyer?"

"For the open house." She sighed and took off her glasses to clean them. "We have one every year and this year I can't think of anyway to get the community to come to it. Some of us aren't very talented in being creative."

"Why do you have to have a Open house?" Rukia was worried, wouldn't having a whole bunch of visitors disrupt the patients? She knew Ichigo liked to be alone most of the time, so he must be upset.

"Money." Nanao answered sighing. "This place doesn't run on air and some luck."

"But I thought…"

Nanao laughed. "You thought we got some sort of government grant or something?" Rukia just nodded. Shouldn't someplace like this get a grant from the government. Oh no, the government pays for other stupid things. Nanao continued. "No, we're supported by local organizations, churches and anyone else who cares about these people dying."

"Sorry, I didn't realize…"

"Don't be sorry, just tell me you can draw." Nanao pleaded. "We need something flashy to get people in here with their checkbooks. We need something that will make people look at these instead of just throwing them in a trashcan."

"Do you have a piece of paper?"Nanao handed Rukia a piece of paper and Rukia began to draw. When Rukia held up her drawing however, Nanao's face turned very pale. Rukia drew a very nice picture of the hospice with it's name above it, but in front of it were little Chappy's looking like the patients. There was one with spiky orange hair and a scowl standing next to a small one with raven hair. Then there was one of a small girls with pigtails and a tall dark bunny next to her. Then there were the other patients and volunteers as well.

"Um… Thank you anyways Rukia."

"Why don't you have Ichigo design it for you?" Orihime came walking in. "He's very talented, I'm sure he could come up with something amazing for the flyer. He would love to help anyway he can, I'm sure of it!" Orihime clasped her hands in front of her assets and had a dreamy smile on her face.

"That's a great idea!" Nanao looked ready to kiss Orihime. "Why didn't I think of that?"

That was a great idea. If they had a open house, she could get Byakuya and Hisana to come. And then they could see how great it was and she could show them she wasn't depressed! "When is it?"

"October 14th." Nanao smiled. "Make sure to tell all your friends and tell them to bring their rich parents." She laughed.

"Make sure they bring their checkbooks." Yoruichi replied, suddenly appearing in the corner. Rukia jumped and wondered how the hell she got there so fast. Nanao handed Rukia her roster for the rest of the week. It wasn't bad she only had to clean bathrooms once. Then Nanao shooed her out of the room to find Ichigo. Today Rukia was assigned to visit patients and do dinner trays. These were her favorite days because she just got to chill with Ichigo. She smirked and ran upstairs. She knocked on his door and was answered with a bellowing, "Come on in!" Rukia grinned, he must be having a good day. She walked in and stopped as she saw Ichigo by the window with an easel.

"Close the door." He never even looked at her.

She glanced over his shoulder trying to get a peek, but she was too short. He laughed, causing that odd feeling in her stomach again and turned and smiled at her. "Well don't just stand there, hurting your neck. Come over and tell me what you think."

Rukia was flattered that he cared for her opinion. She ran next to him and gaped. The painting was breath-taking.

"It's a blackbird." She breathed. He had captured a blackbird sitting on a telephone wire. The bird couldn't of been there very long. She looked up and saw that the bird was no longer there so he was painting from memory. The dark bird was clashing with the colors of twilight, and it looked like it was about to take off. He caught the bright colors of neon on the street as well. It should of made her sad and lonely, but it made her feel alive.

"Well?" He asked impatiently, glaring at the painting like he dared it to argue with him. "What do you think princess? And don't give me that shit about not knowing anything about art, I just want your honest opinion." Rukia couldn't lie to him if she wanted too.

"It's beautiful."

Ichigo turned to look at her. He was surprised at the awe in her voice. He grinned. "For a little, rich princess, you got good taste." He ruffled her hair.

Rukia glared and slapped his hand away. "So modest I see."

Ichigo stepped back and stretched. Rukia winced when she could see his ribs through his thin t-shirt. He walked over to his bed and sat down. "So, how did you like the play?" Rukia glared at him, she could see he was tired and trying not to show it. Stupid males and their egos, she grinned. "I loved it. Although Jack Frost is still better than Shakespeare."

That was like throwing a red flag in front of a bull. Ichigo jumped up to the defense of his favorite author. They argued for about ten more minutes. Then Ichigo just pulled the covers over his head at Rukia's stubbornness. A good five minutes later, after Rukia's prodding he came back out. "Hey wanna see some paintings?"

"I would love to." Rukia grinned.

"Okay you're going to have to get them from the top of the closet." She did as she was told and pulled out a big folder about the size of a mailing envelope. When she handed it to him, he looked pale, and she worried. "If, you are tired, I can come back tomorrow…"

"I'm fine." He dismissed it. Rukia knew he was lying, she watched as he struggled to open the package and then he handed them to her. "Go over to the desk so you can lay them out flat."

She did as she was told and took them to the desk. Rukia was lost for words. The first one was of a landscape that must be far away. It was so beautiful. She kept flipping through the rest of them, gaping more and more each time. When she was finished, she turned around to thank him for sharing this with her. When she did however, he was fast asleep. Rukia giggled and put the paintings back where they belonged. Then she walked over to him and covered him up and turned off the light before leaving the room quietly. As she shut the door, she gave him one last guilty glance, she shouldn't of spent so much time visiting, but with Ichigo it was so hard to remember that he was a very sick person. As Rukia turned around, she ran into Nanao, causing them both to fall. Rukia apologized and helped the older lady up. They laughed.

"Sorry, I was just on my way to go help with the dinner trays."

"No rush." Nanao brushed it off. "Were you just visiting with Ichigo?"

"Yeah, he was showing me his amazing artwork." Then Rukia grimaced and said. "Then he fell asleep."

"I'll leave him be then." Nanao replied, turning around. She walked a few feet then turned back to Rukia. "You've been spending quite a bit of time with Ichigo haven't you?"

"Sure" Rukia answered, worried that she might be doing something wrong. "Isn't that what I'm supposed to do? Visit with the patients?"Nanao laughed. "Don't worry! Of course its ok, its actually great. Ichigo needs some young company nowadays, he needs a friend.""Don't any of his other friends or family visit?" It wasn't her business, but Rukia was very curious when it came to Ichigo.

Nanao shook her head. "They can't handle it, so they stay away. As for his family, their father doesn't want his two twin daughters to go through seeing their brother dying. So they don't visit either. Dr. Kurosaki is Ichigo's doctor at the hospital however. And his friends occasionally send a card or a letter."

Rukia was sad for Ichigo, was she his only company? Besides Yoruichi who tortured the poor boy. "What is his family like?" Rukia blurted it out before she could stop herself.

Nanao turned to look at her. Then she put her hand on her chin as trying to remember. "Let's see, He has a father named Isshin Kurosaki he describes as crazy. And he has two little twin sisters named Karin and Yuzu. They are supposedly polar opposites. Karin acting more like Ichigo and Yuzu like their mother. His mother died when he was about nine years old, after that Ichigo's leukemia got worse."

"How awful."

"Not really." Nanao looked Rukia straight in the eye. "Death is a scary thing. Most people can't handle it. Even Ichigo's girlfriend doesn't come around anymore.""His girlfriend!" Rukia blushed and then repeated. "His girlfriend?" Rukia got a funny feeling in her stomach. "I didn't know he had one."

"He doesn't now." Nanao sighed. "So I guess the term is ex now, but he did when he first arrived here. Poor Ichigo, as he got weaker, she came less and then didn't come at all. He really was crazy about her too."

"What was her name?" Rukia knew she was being nosy, but she couldn't stop herself. She had some need to know everything about Ichigo. Not that she would tell him that she spent hours on her computer trying to figure out a way to save Ichigo.

"I honestly don't remember. I believe it was Karen or Senna or something like that." Nanao looked at Rukia and studied her. "I think it's great that you and Ichigo are such great friends Rukia, but there is one thing you have to remember."

"What?" Rukia asked. If Nanao was going to give her some speech about how they are two different people from different backgrounds, she should save her breath because her interest in Ichigo Kurosaki was simply friendly, right?

"Ichigo is dying.""I know that."

"Do you?" Nanao smiled sadly. "Sometimes I wonder if it has really hit you yet."

"Well of course I do! This is a hospice, where people go to die."

"That's right, there won't be any magic cures or miracles, Ichigo is going to die. I just wanted you to know that." Then she turned and walked down the hall.

"Nanao!" Rukia called softly, causing said lady to turn around. "How much longer does he have?" Rukia had asked this question before, but maybe this time she would get an answer she liked better. Two years was too short for Ichi to die.

Nanao sighed and looked at Rukia. Then she turned back around and faced the hallway. "We don't know Rukia. A year, a month, a week? Some things, are just in the hands of God."

Rukia pushed Nanao's words to the back of her head. No use dwelling on things she couldn't change, and besides she couldn't afford to cry anymore. Rukia finished the dinner trays, and when she took Ichigo's he was still asleep. His breathing was normal and his face wasn't as pale anymore, so Rukia felt calm. She looked over at his easel at the newest painting he was working on. It was a picture of two young girls, one with black hair and a scowl, and the other with brown hair and a smile. They were playing in a yard with an older man with black hair. The older man looked goofy and in the shadows there was an outline of a man. You couldn't see his face, but you could see a small amount of orange hair sticking through. As if he was separated from the family. Then there was a beautiful sky and up in the clouds was an outline of a beautiful woman. "This must be his family." Rukia whispered. She felt very sad looking at this painting. He had apparently drawn the faces from memory because Rukia saw no picture frames. She traced her fingers over the shadow boy, and left.

* * *

When Rukia got home, she dug through her closet looking for her old collection of poetry books. After almost dying in an avalanche of shoes, she found the old box. She dragged it out and began to pull the books out. Then, the phone rang. Rukia dusted herself off and went to go answer it.

"Hello?""Hi! Um, I mean hi Rukia, it's Kaien."

"Kaien, hi."

"We didn't get to talk much today." He continued. "And I was just wondering how things are going?"

"Things are fine." Rukia replied, pulling dust bunnies from her hair. Truth be told, she was still a little peeved at him about not taking her side. "Although I'm kinda covered in dust, I found some old books and I was going to take them over to the Rabenda House."

"What kind?"

"What kind of what Kaien?""Books."

"Poetry." Rukia waited for him to laugh.

"Got any Edgar Allan Poe?" He asked.

Rukia smiled, happy that he liked to read, but sad that he picked her least favorite author. "No, I don't like him very much. But I've got some Shakespeare, and Frost, and Wendell Berry. I'll stop by the diner tomorrow and let you look through before I take them to the hospice."

"Sounds good. How exactly do you plan to get them there? Your not going to carry a big box of books on the bus are you?"

Rukia sighed. "I was going to ask Hisana for a ride. She doesn't have to work tomorrow." That was the truth for once. Rukia was going to have her drive her there and see how great the place is and how happy Rukia is.

"How about I give you a ride?" Kaien suggested. "I've got my mom's car tomorrow, I can pick you up from school."

Rukia panicked. If Kaien came to the school, he would find out that she has been lying! Especially if Rangiku saw him, she didn't know how to keep her mouth shut. Quickly, Rukia thought of a good excuse that wouldn't exactly be lying to him.

"But you can't do that!" Nice start Rukia, nice. "I mean, if you did that then I would have to carry the big box all over school cause it won't fit in my locker." Hey that worked.

"We can run by your house and get them."

Damn, he was persistant. "Thanks anyways Kaien. But Hisana really wants to see the hospice. She's never been before.""ok then…." He paused. "So I won't see you at the diner tomorrow then?"

"Yes, you will. If you want to look through the books before I take them to Rabenda then I have to.""Good. I like seeing you." He paused. "So, what you doing this Saturday?"Crap, he asked her out again and she was still grounded. Rukia tried to remember if her siblings were going out that night. After remembering that they had a banquet at Byakuya's work, she answered. "No, no plans. Why?"

"Would you like to go to the movies?" He asked.

Rukia took a deep breath. She just had to hope that her siblings wouldn't be home that night. She would sneak out if she had to. "I would love that."

"Sweet, do you like foreign films?"

"Never seen one. Why?" Rukia was confused, she didn't speak any other language.

"Well there's a feature at the movie theatre down here, and there is going to be two French films playing. Want to go see them? Don't worry there will be captions in English. Is that okay?"

It sounded great to Rukia. She would sit through one of Byakuya's speeches if it meant spending time with Kaien. Even though, she did hate subtitles. "Sounds great. I would like to try it. French movies it is."After they talked a while, Rukia had a buzz. So she quickly said goodbye to Kaien and picked up the other line. "Hello?"

For a good ten minutes she listened to Rangiku babble about cheerleading and her and Renji's dates and everything else Rukia had missed. Well at least Rukia wasn't left out of anything. "I'm sorry you're still grounded Ru." Rangiku sniffled overdramatically. "There's a party at Renji's Saturday night and I wanted you to come! I never get to see my little bunny." Rukia's eye twitched at the new nickname.

"It's okay Ran, I have other plans anyways.""You're allowed out!""Not exactly yet. But I'm hoping to get them to let me out for a few hours for good behavior."

"Oh!" There was a pause. "So, if you have plans, you won't want to come to Renji's then will you?" She actually sounded sad.

Rukia couldn't see Kaien wanting to have a conversation with Rangiku. Hell, Rukia could barely stand it and she was her best friend. Renji was kind of an airhead too. "Thanks, but I'm going to be busy.""Doing what?" Obviously Rangiku didn't see what could be more important than Renji.

Rukia knew that Ran wouldn't believe her, but she told her anyways. "I have a date."

"Kya! With who?"

"Kaien Shiba."

"Kaien…" Rangiku paused again. "I don't know anyone named Kaien!"

"You shouldn't." Rukia laughed. "He's in college. He's taking me to the movies in Rukongai."

"You mean those weird movies that have people talking gibberish?"

"It's French, Ran. And yes I mean that place." Rukia rolled her eyes.

"Ewie.""How do you know it's ewie?" Rukia was getting aggravated. Rangiku always judged before she knew about something. That's why she was such an airhead sometimes. "Have you ever seen one?" Rukia knew it was pointless to argue with her though. Rangiku never understood half the things Rukia said. Actually, now that she thought about it, she didn't even know why they were friends. They were so different. And most of the time, Rukia couldn't stand Rangiku. It was crazy!

"Well, no." Rangiku continued. "But I don't have to jump off a cliff to know I wouldn't like hang-gliding. And-"

Rukia just sighed and placed the phone down while Rangiku mumbled on and on about different situations_. "My life is crazy." _Rukia thought and went to her personal computer to look up leukemia again. Not that she was worried about that orange haired buffoon…

END! Of chapter! Till next time, so it took me longer to write cause I didnt have many reviews. Chapter 3 had alot and I was so pumped I wrote chapter 4 the next day! This is my longest chapter yet, so i hope I get some good reviews. Also! If you have any questions just leave a review with it and I'll answer the best I can.


	6. Chapter 6:Girlfriends

_**This is a story based on the book by Cheryl Lanham called Remember me. I'm changing it up it will be like the book except I'm going to extend the book kinda of like Walk to Remember. Also, I'm changing alot of the things in the book.**_

_**Summary: Rukia was a 17 year old girl that got pressured into stealing a pair of earrings, now she has to serve 300 hours of community service at the local hospice. Little does she know that who she will meet there will change her look on life. IchiRuki**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Remember me, Cheryl Lanham does, I also do not own Bleach, that would be Tubo Kite.**_!

Hey! My loyal fans and readers! I kinda want you to do something for me J Read my other story too! Tell me what you think, you've given me some great ideas and questions for this one. If you have any advice for the other one or for any other stories I should write please let me know! Ok Q & A time!

Q: Why is Rukia with Kaien and not a dying Ichigo?

A: Rukia doesn't know she's in love with Ichigo, she has those feelings in her stomach, but she doesn't know what they are. Secondly, she has feelings for Kaien so that's why she is with him. Thirdly, Ichigo has yet to say anything about how he feels. Rukia doesn't notice a lot of things. That's why Rukia is with Kaien and not Ichigo.

Q: What time did this all start?

A: It started on August 28th. I had to pick a day at the end of August for my story to formulate to my plan. So Rukia has been working there for about 5 and a half weeks now.

Q: When will Kaien find out that Rukia is lying to him and will he stop seeingher?

A: It will be soon. I'm not going to say if they stay together or not, because that will give away the story. He will find out after the Open House.

Q: Is Ichigo going to die?

A: Unfortunately, yes. But I have taken some of your ideas and going to give him some therapy so that he will live longer than what I was going to make him. It's going to be sad that he dies, but he gets to do everything he always wanted to.

OK! IF you guys have any more questions, I'll be glad to answer them unless they give away the story. Everyone kinda knew that Ichigo was going to die that's why I added that ^^. PLEASE GIVE ME SOME STORY IDEAS AND TRY OUT MY OTHER STORY, Beauty and the Beast.

Chapter 6: Girlfriends

**Dear Diary,**

**I was so incredibly lucky today. Hisana was so touched by my dedication to the hospice that she practically fell all over herself to let me go out tonight for a few hours. They made my curfew ridiculously early however. And I faced another problem because Kaien wanted to pick me up at my house again. But I couldn't let that happen. Hisana might let it slip the real reason I'm working at the hospice. Also, Byakuya doesn't know, and I really don't want Kaien to die. So, I'm having him meet me at the library. It's not really that bad, I had to drop off some books anyways. This week has been better than most. Byakuya hasn't spoken anymore about removing me from Rabenda House. Neither has Hisana. I even got them to agree to go to the open house in a week! Ichigo has been the same though. He's been teasing all week. I've gotten used to it though, its at the point that it doesn't even bother me anymore. Yesterday he took me outside to feed the birds.**

Rukia's pen paused and she smiled at the memory. She went to the hospice yesterday in a horrible mood. She was sick with a sinus infection and when she showed up yesterday, she was met with an Ichigo on the steps with a bag of bread crumbs and a stereo. Then he ordered her outside. She surprisingly just laughed and followed him.

"What's up Ichigo?" She asked, when they were out on the patio. He smirked at her and walked over to the bench.

"We're going to feed the birds." He smiled and handed her a bag of bread crumbs. Then he put a cd in the stereo and turned it on. "You'll love it princess, it's one of life's freebies."

Rukia made a face at Ichigo who just laughed as chords of Mozart filled the garden. Rukia thought Ichigo had lost his mind, but she did as he said anyways. They sat in silence, the notes bring peace to them, and they fed whatever birds would come close. They sat there for about thirty minutes listening to the music and smiling. It was magical, and soon Rukia's headache and sickness went almost completely away. She wasn't sure if it was being outside, or just relaxing, or enjoying Ichigo find fun in life's simplest pleasures. Rukia just knew, as she sat looking at Ichigo that she would never feel the sun on her skin and not feel lucky to be alive.

Rukia took a look at her watch, and saw it was almost time to go. She threw her diary under her bed and ran downstairs to say goodbye to Hisana and Byakuya. Then she ran upstairs to get ready. She washed her hair and left it down, but clipped her one bang behind her ear. Then she put on a violet sundress and her makeup. Nothing too classy because it was Kaien, and she didn't know where they were going. She took one last look at herself and went downstairs to her car and headed to the library.

She threw her books in the drop box and pulled out her compact. She took one look at herself and put it away. She hoped Kaien would like it. When she looked up, Kaien was walking up the steps, a grin on his face.

"Wow, you take your schoolwork seriously." He laughed and took her hand.

"I hate having things over my head." Rukia smiled. "I like having them out of the way."

"Yeah. I know what you mean. I was studying all this morning for a test on Monday." He led her to a nearby parking lot and over to a old, red Ford truck. He blushed and opened her door. "It's not a Mustang, but it runs."

Rukia slid over to the driver's seat and unlocked his door. She didn't really care what kind of car he drove as long as she got to spend time with him. But as Ichigo would say, that would be very cheesy. So, she didn't.

"I hope you like the movies. They are in French, but they have English subtitles. You're ok with that right?"

"Subtitles? Sure." Rukia forced a grin, actually she hated subtitles, but it's not like she was going to pay much attention to the movie.

"Good. They drive some people crazy."

Rukia didn't say anything. She didn't know what to talk about. Not school, because he was too dedicated to school to have a real conversation, and it might lead to questions about the hospice. They couldn't talk about books because he liked authors she didn't. They didn't have any friends in common, so that was out. And she couldn't ask questions about him, cause he might start asking her some and she didn't want to lie anymore.

Rukia shook her head. No, she couldn't let him know the real reason she was working at the hospice. He liked her a lot. She wasn't going to ruin his good image of her this soon. Maybe once they got to know each other better. Maybe.

"You're quiet tonight." He said, taking her hand. _"His hands are cold again." _Rukia thought.

"You're not exactly the King of Chatter either." Rukia lied.

"I guess you're right. First date and all. It's a drag isn't it?" Rukia glared and took her hand away. They were at a stop light, so he turned to look at her.

"What? Going out with me?" Rukia demanded.

"No! That's not what I meant!" He waved his hands trying to explain.

Rukia just laughed. "I know. And it isn't our first date, we went to the library and then to dinner. Remember?""That doesn't count." He said, still blushing over the earlier incident. "I have to go through the rituals. Will you like the movie? Will I be expected to kiss her good night?" Kaien rambled on and Rukia just smiled. He was more nervous than she was. Rukia looked at him and busted out laughing. "Ok, Kaien. First dates are bad. So let's just act like we've done this many times before and forget about it, kay?"

He breathed a sigh of relief. "Sounds great." He grinned.

The awkwardness left after that comment. They chatted all the way to the cinema, and Rukia actually liked the movies. Even if she had to watch the subtitles. It was half past eleven when they got out. Rukia yawned and put her head against the headrest. "That was a great movie." She mumbled. She prayed they wouldn't be home yet, or she would be in so much trouble for breaking curfew.

He smiled at her. "Yeah. I love them. So can I see you tomorrow?"Rukia sighed inwardly, as much as she wanted to see Kaien tomorrow, she couldn't see Byakuya letting her out two nights in a row. "Sorry, I've got to study." She lied.

He frowned. "Me too, but I wanted to spend the day with you." Then he grinned and winked at Rukia. "Well, I guess I should study in the library tomorrow."

Rukia smiled. "Wow, I was thinking of studying here tomorrow too."

"We should share a table!"

Rukia smiled and looked out the window. Kaien turned on some rock music, and Rukia fell asleep.

"Hey wake up sleepyhead." He shook her shoulder. "You've got to show me how to get to your house."

"My car is at the library." She answered, rubbing her eyes.

He didn't reply and drove to the library.

"It's the white compact." Kaien drove up behind it and put the truck in park. Rukia started to get out, but his hand covered the seatbelt.

"Kaien?" He was staring out the front window, a funny look on his face. "What's up?"He turned and stared at her for a moment. "Rukia, I like you."Rukia blushed. "I like you too, Kaien. I had a great time tonight."

"Me too. But I don't want to get involved if there is a problem."

Rukia was shocked. What was he talking about? "What problem Kaien? I don't have any problems with you."

"Then why haven't I got to meet your siblings or see your house yet Rukia! We've been out three times and I don't even know your address."

Rukia scoffed. Was this really happening. "I had to drive to the library Kaien! And I'm not hiding anything from you. They aren't even home yet. And my address is 103 Shirayuki Ave."

"Are you sure that's it?""Yea, I'm sure. What else would there be?"

He let go of her seatbelt and drummed his hands on the steering wheel. "I don't know. I thought you didn't want them to meet me. That's how it was at first with Momo. She always made me pick her up somewhere away from her house. When I confronted her about it, she said that I wasn't the kind she usually dated. She didn't go out with working boys who smell like cooking oil.""I thought Momo used you to rebel against her parents?"

"She did. She liked to play mind games at first. She wouldn't let me meet her parents, we couldn't go anywhere her rich friends might be, wouldn't meet my family." Kaien scoffed and frowned. "I was an idiot. It took me a month to figure it out. Listen Rukia, I really like you, and I want to make this clear right now. I'm proud of my background and where I came from. I may not be as rich as the Kukichi's but I work hard. If that's a problem, then we should just end this now before one of us gets hurt."

Rukia rolled her eyes and reached over and pecked his cheek. "There isn't a problem Kaien. I think its great where you came from. Your smart, you help your sister. You're hard working and gorgeous. Why would I be ashamed of that?"

Kaien smiled and pulled her into his lap, wrapping his arms around her waist. "You sure your siblings won't mind?""No, Hisana will love you. And Byakuya doesn't like anyone, even my sister and I." She giggled. That was the truth. Byakuya and Hisana both worked hard to get where they are today. They respected hard work and dedication more than anything. Kaien turned her head and kissed her lips. Her eyes grew wide before she closed them and her heart beat fast. Then Kaien sat back, and kissed her again, this time, Rukia kissed back. He grinned and opened the door and dragged her out behind him. "Let's get you home princess." Rukia frowned, but kept following him. It felt weird when he called her princess. "Want me to follow you home?"

Rukia started to say no, but changed her mind. "Yes, I would love that, but on one condition."

"What's that?""You don't call me princess.""Why?" Kaien was nervous.

"I have a good friend of mine, and that's kinda his sarcastic nickname for me…it's special." Rukia blushed, she hoped he didn't think she liked another guy. She looked up when Kaien laughed. He bent over and kissed her again.

"No worries, doll. If your best friend stole that name, I'll call you another." Rukia smiled and got in her car. Kaien followed her home and she got out of her car and waved at him. She waited for him to drive off, and then she snuck around the house. She climbed up the old tree by her window, grateful that she didn't wear heels and climbed into her room. Then she giggled and went to sleep.

For the next couple of weeks, Rukia was stressed. She was trying to deal with the open house and trying to convince Kaien that she wasn't embarrassed of him (which was a hard task, mind you) and Ichigo hadn't been his usual annoying self lately. He was quiet and sleeping a lot. Rukia hoped that he was okay. She looked out the window of Henry's with a sad face. Instead of the beautiful, sunny skies, there was a gray darkness as the rain fell. She sighed and finished her Coke.

"Want another?" Kaien ran over to fill up her glass.

"No, I have to get to the hospice." Rukia grabbed her backpack and put on her jacket.

"Why don't you drive your car?" Kaien asked.

Rukia was ready for this question. She had already made up an answer as well. "It's cheaper to take the bus, you know, saving money."

"Yes, I know. I don't own sis's car, but I fill it up cause I use my share of it. It still costs me a load to run it though. Thing's a tank." He laughed. "Are you all ready for tomorrow night?" He pointed towards the hospice.

"Yea, I just hope the weather isn't like this. We all worked so hard. We're expecting a bunch of people. Did you see the flyer Ichigo did?" Kaien nodded.

"Don't worry so much, Rain or shine, people will come to the open house. Even my sister is coming, not my brother though. You guys would be out of food." He let out a booming laugh.

"My siblings are coming too." She turned to smile at him in her Chappy raincoat. "I can't wait for them to meet you.""Ditto." He grinned and kissed her cheek, earning cat calls from the customers. Rukia rolled her eyes and ran to the hospice.

When she got to the hospice, she was soaked and out of breath. When she looked up, Yoruichi was sitting at the desk, feet up and hands behind her head. "Hiya kid, how's it goin?" Then she looked outside and flinched away from the rain. "It's not fit for ducks out there today.""Hey, Yoruichi. Let's just hope it stops by tomorrow night. So what's on the roster for tonight?" She took off her jacket and hung it up on the coat rack.

"Nothing." Yoruichi laughed. "Nanao has this place clean enough you can eat off the floors. And Orihime is refusing to let anyone into the kitchen because she's making a surprise for tomorrow. She even locked poor Uryuu out! So he actually did his job. And Nanao is upstairs taking a nap." Yoruichi grinned and turned towards the stairs.

"So what are we supposed to do?" Rukia looked up at the stairs, wondering what she was looking at.

"You can keep your jacket on, and get your ass upstairs." She heard Ichigo call. She looked at Yoruichi who smiled and mouthed that he was having a good day. She looked back up at the stairs suspiciously.

Yoruichi laughed and threw Rukia her jacket. "Oh, don't be so paranoid. Go see what he wants."

Rukia laughed. "The last time he sounded so suspicious, he forced me to play poker and I lost two weeks worth of allowance."

"Come on, you baby! No poker games I swear!" Ichigo shouted again.

"Oh fine!" Rukia shouted back up to him. "let me put my stuff away." She put her Chappy coat back on and threw her backpack behind the desk. Her relationship with Ichigo was weird. He always called her princess and teased her constantly, but she always gave it right back to him and she didn't even mind anymore. She also saw that he would always be hanging out near the front of the hospice when it was time for her to come. Rukia smiled as she walked upstairs. Heck, she had even come on a Sunday to visit with him and bring him cookies. Not that she told him she spent half the night Saturday making them. He would get a swelled head. Between the hospice, Ichigo, homework, Kaien and her new friends, she barely would recognize any of her old friends anymore.

"Come on, any time now!" Ichigo groaned.

"What's the rush?" Rukia laughed. "Not like we have to be anywhere."

"Yes we do!" Ichigo insisted. "It might stop." Then he turned and jogged down the hall.

"What might stop?"

"The rain."

"Ugh, Ichigo." Rukia groaned. "We want the rain to stop, remember? The open house is tomorrow. We don't want our nice guests to get their checkbooks wet do we?" She giggled.

Ichigo laughed and opened a narrow door. "Don't you worry princess, these people will take one look at me and the other patients, and money will flow like water."

Rukia was shocked. She couldn't see his face to see if he was kidding though. He had already started up another flight of stairs. "come on slow poke." He called. "You're going to miss it.""Miss what?" She asked as they climbed up into the attic. Ichigo was acting odd today, the crack about pathetic inhabitants was defiantly troubling.

He stood by the window and motioned for her to come. She obeyed and stood next to him.

"What am I looking at?"

"The street. Take a good look, Rukia. Look closely at the neon, do you see it?"

"Yes.""Now see how the colors split into different waves against the rain?"Rukia leaned close to the window and pressed her nose against the cool glass. She looked down at the neon signs on the street below. There was Henry's and Hisagi's tattoo parlor. There was Matsumodo's Pub and the grocery store. All the different colors of the signs blended together with the rain, sending out light patterns playing against the buildings and reflected on the road. Rukia stared for a long time, it was the first time she ever noticed how beautiful neon was in the rain. It was the first time in a long time she even watched the rain.

"It's wonderful." Rukia gasped. "It makes this street look magical." Rukia blushed she probably sounded really corny, but the witty remark never came from Ichigo. She looked over at him and he was staring at the street as well. His eyebrows were still furrowed as usual, but he had a soft smile spread on his face. His cheeks were pulled tight against his face, and Rukia saw small grimaces of pain in his smile.

"Ichigo?" he looked over at her. "Are you okay?""No." He admitted. He kept his gaze on the street while saying this and Rukia was glad, she wasn't sure if she could take it. "I'm never going to be all right."

Rukia blinked, she could already feel the tears starting to well up in her eyes. "Maybe you should go lie down."

"Not yet." He said sternly and scowled, but never spoke harshly to her. "This might be the last time. I never want to forget it."Rukia understood. She looked out the window as a tear fell down her cheek. She wiped it away quickly. He thought this was the last time he would ever see rain. What a sad life, doing everything a lot and taking nothing for granted because it might be the last time. She swallowed and got a hold of herself. She wouldn't cry with Ichigo here. He hated pity.

"Hey princess." He whispered into her ear. "Don't let it get to you. I just wanted to share this with you, I didn't mean to make you cry."She wiped more tears. "Even if it was just me?" She said, trying to make it sound like a joke. Hoping he would respond with a witty comeback.

But of course, Ichigo had to ruin it.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against his chest and held her. Rukia bust into tears. She couldn't of stopped if she wanted to. He rocked her and rubbed her back. He didn't whisper soothing words or try to comfort her, he just let her cry. Which is exactly what she needed. Finally, her cry storm ended.

Embarrassed, she backed away and bit her lip. "Sorry." She mumbled.

He took her hand and led her away. "Come to my room, we need to talk."

Ichigo didn't talk until they were in his room with the door shut. He pointed to his bed and nudged her over there. "Go have a seat princess.""Ichigo." Rukia started. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cry all over you, I just…" She sighed and held her face in her hands. He walked over and took her face out and smiled.

"It finally hit you, did it?"Rukia nodded. Ichigo was going to die. There was nothing she could do about it. Who was going to annoy her to no end? Who was going to feed the birds and discuss poets with? Who was she going to learn about life's simple pleasures with if not Ichigo? He was going to die, and damn it! She was going to miss him. "I guess it did."

Ichigo smiled a fake smile. "It used to hit me that way too."Rukia gaped. "Used to?"

"Yes dummy, I do have feelings. I kept thinking it was some nightmare and that I would wake up in my bed safe and sound." He sighed and walked over to Rukia and sat next to her on the bed. "But it wasn't some nightmare princess, I won't wake up from this. But believe it or not, accepting it makes it a hell of a lot easier to take.""But why?" Rukia yelled at him. She was angry, at him for accepting it, at the world for cursing him, at herself for not being able to help. "You're so talented! You the best artist I've ever seen! You're my best friend and you're so smart! You contribute way too much to life."

Ichigo chuckled and looked at Rukia amused. "Why me and not some poor slob on the streets?"

"Exactly what I mean!" Rukia snapped. "As far as I can see, there are some mean, hateful individuals out there. They kill and steal and hurt people and some of them live to be over a hundred! They don't contribute anything but pain and misery…"He stopped her rant by holding his finger over her mouth. "Don't princess. If I've learned anything from meeting you, its we don't have a right to judge anyone in this world." He dropped his finger and leaned over and softly kissed her.

Rukia was shocked, her body and heart went into overload and she kissed him back.

They pulled back and stared at each other. Ichigo broke the silence. "I shouldn't of done that." He put his head down. "But I've wanted to kiss you ever since I first saw you."

"I'm sort of going out with someone." Rukia admitted sheepishly. "I shouldn't of kissed you back.""Don't worry princess, it was a… friendly kiss." He smirked.

"Do you still think about your girlfriend?" Rukia mentally slapped herself, she wished she could of took those words back before she even said them. She looked down at the ground embarrassed, she shouldn't of asked that. She had no right to pry into his past, even though she did so with Nanao. Getting dumped sucked when you weren't sick, it must be a hell of a lot worse when you were sick. "Sorry, I shouldn't of asked that."

To Rukia' surprise, Ichigo laughed. "It's kay, I would like to tell you about her. Once she stopped coming, everyone stopped talking about her." He scowled. "They were trying to help I guess. But it hurt worse that no one wanted to talk about Senna with me. It was like we never existed as a couple or something. I want to talk about it. I understand why she stopped coming. She couldn't handle it."

"_She _couldn't handle it." Rukia said sarcastically. "What about you? You needed her."

"She was there when I needed her." He said softly.

Rukia felt a sick surge of emotion run through her. But she didn't understand what it was she felt.

"Senna isn't a bad person Rukia." Ichigo continued. "She was there for me. And she loved me. When my mom died, she was there for me. When I was first diagnosed she was there for me. And even when I had to come to this place, she was there for me. All those times when I couldn't even get out of bed, she took care of me and loved me."

"But she isn't here now." Rukia mumbled.

"She couldn't handle it." There was no anger or sadness in his voice, just acceptance. "She told me she couldn't watch me die. See, I had already accepted I was going to die. Senna didn't. She couldn't handle it, and I felt so sorry for her that I told her she didn't have to."

Rukia didn't understand at all. How could someone abandon Ichigo?

Ichigo grinned and swung his legs back and forth like a little child. "So, tell me about this boyfriend of yours."Rukia smiled. "You'll get to meet him tomorrow night. He works at the diner and is coming to the Open house.""You mean Kaien?""Yeah, you know him?""Yeah, he brings in food sometimes. A pie or cake or something. He's a good guy. Plays a nasty hand of poker though." Ichigo shook his head. "Wow, someone like him and someone like you, kinda hard to imagine.""What do you mean by that?" Rukia clenched her fist so that she wouldn't slug him.

"Just that you're from really different backgrounds is all."Rukia rolled her eyes. "Couples come from different backgrounds all the time. Doesn't mean they can't work out.""Don't get so defensive princess. I wasn't saying that you should break up with him or anything. You're not going to start the waterworks again, are you?""No!" She snapped. "I am not going to start the waterworks again." She mocked him.

"Good." Rukia glared at him. "So how long have you two been together?""We met right after I started working here.""Has he met your brother and sister yet?""Well, not exactly…" She glared at his knowing look. "And not why you think either, idiot!""How do you know what I'm thinking?" He said smugly. "You some kind of mind reader now?""It doesn't take a mind reader to see through that sneer." She taunted. "The only reason I have introduced him is because he doesn't know I got busted. My siblings would be bound to let it slip."

"You're kidding….right?" He said surprised.

"I wish I was. The truth is I'm kinda up a creek without a paddle as Hisana would say, and I don't know what to do." Rukia realized she needed his advice. She knew that Ichigo was her closest friend and that she could trust him with her life. She didn't know why she knew she felt she could trust him, but she did. Something about him made her feel that he would never betray her trust or confidence. So, she told him everything.

Ichigo listened to everything with a impassive face. He didn't interrupt at all. She didn't seem to remember that he had bigger problems than her. It didn't occur to her at all. She had a feeling that if she tried to stop, he would scowl and hit her and tell her to keep going. So she told him every little detail. They were friends. Friends listened to it all good and bad. So that they could be equals.

"So let me see if I have this right." He continued. "So, Kaien thinks you're working here out of the goodness of your heart."

Rukia nodded.

"And he's coming here tomorrow to meet your family."

Rukia nodded again.

"And you're worried that they are gonna tell him.""Yes, I'm afraid they might blow it.""Them blow it?" Ichigo laughed. "You'll be lucky if someone from here doesn't let it slip. If you hadn't noticed, we aren't exactly overflowing with volunteers here. Yoruichi or Nanao will be bragging that they hope the Probabtion Department sends dozens more, just like you." He poked her nose as he said the last part.

"Ugh, I hadn't thought of that. What am I gonna do?"Rukia groaned.

"Well, I'm not much into giving advice…"Rukia snorted and rolled her eyes.

"But in your case, I'll make an exception."

"Oh that's great. Tell me, oh wise Ichigo, what can I, lowly Rukia do to get my ass out of this situation?"He grinned. "Tell him the truth yourself."

The end! Ok, if you have anymore questions or whatever, send a review! Also, get people to read my stories please J.

K. Bye. -Caitlyn


	7. Chapter 7: The Open House

_**This is a story based on the book by Cheryl Lanham called Remember me. I'm changing it up it will be like the book except I'm going to extend the book kinda of like Walk to Remember. Also, I'm changing alot of the things in the book.**_

_**Summary: Rukia was a 17 year old girl that got pressured into stealing a pair of earrings, now she has to serve 300 hours of community service at the local hospice. Little does she know that who she will meet there will change her look on life. IchiRuki**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Remember me, Cheryl Lanham does, I also do not own Bleach, that would be Tubo Kite.**_!

**HEY! Sorry I haven't updated, it's a busy month for me in May. I'll update as much as I can between now and June 18****th**** cause I'm going to be busy for two weeks! Keep reviewing and reading, and I heard that one of you told their sister! Good job! Spread the news. I'm also working on two other stories. They are happy stories, but I will write another serious one later, maybe one like Dear John? BUT I would like it if you would try out my other stories too and let me know what you think!**

Hello my readers and fans! It's time once again for….. Question and Answer Time! Ok our first contestant is star133

Q: Does Ichigo like Rukia now more than Senna?A: Yes. Ichigo said that Senna loved him, he never said that he loved her in return although Nanao assumed he did. I haven't decided whether he loves Rukia or not. You will find out shortly however, in this chapter or the next.

Q: From **Theoracle-san**: Will Kaien be mad at Rukia?A: Well if you were with someone and you find out everything they told you was a lie, would you be mad? Also Kaien is still upset over his past girlfriend if you couldn't tell so he is bound to overreact. You will find out this chapter exactly how far that goes.

Q from **Naomi93**: Is Rukia going to stay with Kaien?A: I can't say right now because that will ruin the story. Sorry about all the Kaien-Rukia. There will be more Ichi-Ruki soon I promise! I don't plan on keeping Kaien and Rukia together as a couple if that helps, but Kaien is needed for the end of the story.

Q from **Rinka Tokmiya**: Can you add another pairing?

A: I was actually thinking about adding another pairing, but not until later in the story when I start writing it. There is too much going on right now between Kaien, Rukia and of course Ichigo. But yes, if I add a pairing it will be Momo and Toushiro.

Ok, that's all! Keep the questions and reviews coming guys and here is chapter 7. Enjoy!

Chapter 7: The Open House

**Dear Diary,**

**I'm as nervous as I was freshman year on the first day of school. Tonight's the Open House and if Hisana and Byakuya don't like what they see, I'm out of that place forever! So keep your fingers crossed, even though you don't have any. I'm worried about what to do with Kaien too. Ichigo keeps nagging me about telling him everything. He keeps going with the whole honesty is the best policy line, well he's not the one that has to suffer if things go wrong. I have to. Besides, Kaien is really big on honesty, and he always freaks out about being used. Plus, he still thinks I'm some kind of angel. I mean, I suppose it's a bit shallow…only a bit. I really do like working at the hospice and hanging out with Yoruichi and Ichigo. I adore Kaien, and I'm not some super prissy girl who's afraid to break a nail or get their hands dirty. Still, I felt guilty last night, I mean one minute I'm crying my eyes out over Ichigo, and the next I'm complaining to him about my problems. What does that make me?**

Rukia sighed as she looked at her diary. She kept hoping that if no one said anything and if she didn't do anything, it would all be fine. She put her diary in her drawer and looked at the clock. She groaned and began to get dressed for the open house. She wore a short, white dress with orange butterflies riding up one of the legs. She wore orange jewelry and shoes to match. She even did her makeup! Ichigo had told her that if he had to dress up, so did she. She had hit him, but agreed anyways. She ran downstairs and thought. "_There is a really good chance that no one will say anything to Kaien, I don't HAVE to tell him."_

Then Ichigo's scowling face came into her mind and she rolled her eyes and ran to her brother's car.

"Does everyone understand?" Nanao announced to the group of volunteers. About five more people had joined to help for tonight. Urahara, Yoruichi's husband was going to help, Sado, a dishwasher from Henrys, and some others Rukia didn't recognize. "If you see any of the patients getting tired or weak, notify Unohana, or help them upstairs yourselves and into their rooms. Ukitake, and Ururu aren't feeling well so they won't be down at all."

"Is it okay for people to go upstairs?" Yoruichi asked.

"They can go upstairs to the common rooms and look around, but they are not to enter a patient's room without being invited. I don't want to ruin anyone's privacy just because of a open house. I need all of you to be watching out for people trying to enter a patient's room as well."

"What if someone wants to make a donation?" Rukia asked. She was hoping stiff Byakuya would open his own checkbook, but she didn't think it likely.

Nanao smiled and pushed up her glasses. "Then you grin and hand them a pen and tell them their check is tax deducible. Come on folks, cheer up this is supposed to be a joyful event."

But over an hour later, Rukia still wasn't amused. The house was filling up way too fast. Ichigo's flyers were working too well. She put down the tray of food she was carrying, looked around the room for either her siblings or Kaien then ran back into the kitchen. Poor Orihime was having a fit. Her food was disappearing faster than air. She was in a fit, quickly throwing more entrees together.

Rukia grabbed another tray. "Do you think we'll have enough food?" She asked anxiously as she looked at the remaining trays.

"We should." Orihime said quickly. Rukia almost laughed as she looked at her. Orihime had her hair up in a messy bun, with her hairpins in as well. She wore a messy apron with her sleeves rolled up. She had flour and other things all across her face, and she was currently assembling a fruit tray with her tongue stuck out of her mouth. Orihime glanced up and smiled as Ichigo walked in.

"Oi! Hey princess, hurry your ass up. We got hungry guests sitting in the lobby." He grinned and walked next to Rukia.

"I'm hurrying damn it." She growled at him and shoved past him with her tray. "How many more have shown up?""well lets see, we have all the volunteers, all of their friends and family, most of the people from city hall. It is election year after all. Um, oh and about half the free loaders from the liquor store." Ichigo ruffled Rukia's hair at her gasp. "Don't worry. It's a good crowd."

Rukia swatted his hand and groaned. "We're not gonna have enough food Ichigo.

"Sure we will." He pointed to the choir from the local church. "Just tell them they can't eat until they have sang every verse of Amazing Grace." Then he busted out laughing and leaned against the stairs.

Rukia giggled, but Orihime came out and put her hands on her hips. "That's not funny Ichi. Hungry people get cranky and cranky people don't write checks."

"I better get back out there." Rukia sighed. Her siblings should be here any minute and she still had no idea what to do about Kaien, and he was even bringing his sister tonight.

"So… ya gonna tell him?" Ichigo asked, walking beside her.

"I don't know." Rukia walked faster. Then Ichigo went and blocked her path to the room.

"Honesty is the best policy." Ichigo said cockily as he blocked her way.

Rukia glared and kicked him in the shin, pushing past him. "Will you drop it?" She hissed. She put on a fake smile when she saw Yoruichi coming. Yoruichi grinned at Ichigo jumping around on one leg, muttering curses.

Rukia took a moment to admire Yoruichi. She had really pulled out all of the stops tonight for the open house. Yoruichi had on a scoop necked orange sheath dress with matching heels. Her normally loose purple hair was tied up into a beautiful mass of curls. She even had large golden earrings. By comparison, Rukia's dress looked bland. At least they matched.

"Hey you two, having fun?" Yoruichi took Ichigo's arm, pulled him close and kissed him on the cheek, causing him to blush and pull away, muttering. Rukia giggled at his childish behavior and looked at what he was wearing. Ichigo looked good tonight. He wore a black suit jacket over a dark red button up with no tie, and black slacks. Unless you looked closely, or knew him like Rukia did, you couldn't tell how skinny and weak he was. His skin was tanner than usual and his amber eyes were bright and clear. Rukia reminded herself to keep an eye on him though, she didn't want him getting tired. "I can't believe this many people showed up."

Yoruichi laughed and grinned. "I know. It's unbelievable, last year we had to have Kisuke bribe people to come in. Let's just hope this group feels generous and aren't here for the free food."

"Speaking of food…I better go get rid of this tray." Rukia took a deep breath, put on her best smile and headed into the crowd. As she traveled through the crowd, she kept her eye on the front door. Her siblings were late, as well as Kaien. She looked around as Nanao, Uryuu and Yoruichi were entertaining the guests. Urahara and Yoruichi were making jokes to some of them and Nanao was showing a large group around. Uryuu was helping with the food, and was even juggling and promised that he would demonstrate his archery skills in the garden later. The patio doors were open and a light breeze filled the air. There was dancing and chatter, but Rukia could still hear the music of the birds. Her eyes glazed over as she thought back to that night with Ichigo.

Ichigo suddenly appeared next to her. "Hey Rukia, your boyfriend is here."

"Oh no!" Rukia moaned and turned around to see Kaien with an older lady with long, dark hair and missing an arm. They were actively chatting with Yoruichi. Kaien looked up and saw Rukia and grinned. He waved and grabbed his sister's arm and dragged her across the room.

"Hi Rukia." He kissed her cheek. "I'd like you to meet my sister, Kukaku Shiba." He introduced them.

"Nice to meet ya kiddo. Kaien here hasn't shut up about ya. I swear I'll have to kick his ass… anyways it's such a great thing that ya work here. My long-time friend works here too. Do you know Yoruichi?"

"Yes." Rukia was shocked at how this woman acted. She was so carefree.

Kukaku threw back her head and laughed. "That lady is something all right. So got any good food around here?" Rukia pointed to the food table and Kukaku grinned. "Ganju!" Kukaku yelled, causing Kaien to blush and everyone to turn around. Suddenly a shorter, fatter man showed up beside her.

"Yes, nee-sama?"

"Get me some food you lazy ass!" Then Kukaku kicked him towards the food table. Rukia giggled and Ichigo laughed and then walked away.

"Well, it was nice to meet you." Rukia smiled. "_Great, now his sister thinks I'm a saint too. And if she ever finds out, she'll kick my ass!"_ "I love working here."

"Well, that's good to hear." A familiar voice said from behind her. Rukia whirled around and smiled.

"Nee-san! Nii-sama! You finally made it."

"Of course we did." Hisana smiled at Kukaku and Kaien. Rukia hastily introduced them.

Suddenly, Kukaku jumped up and tackled Byakuya.

"Little Byakuya! It's been so long!" She grinned and got off him.

Byakuya stood up, a little frazzled. "Shiba-san. Nice to see you again."

"So stiff Bya." Yoruichi appeared next to Rukia. "Is that anyway to treat old friends?"

Rukia gaped. "They're your friends Nii-sama?"

"Old acquaintances." He glared and walked away. Kukaku and Yoruichi rolled over laughing and then Yoruichi looked at Rukia.

"Oi, Orihime needed you Rukia."

When Rukia came back out ten minutes later, she was pleased to see Kukaku and Yoruichi actively talking with Hisana, and Byakuya and Kaien in what seemed to be a serious conversation. She smirked, no signs of anyone leaving yet.

She set the punch bowl on the table and looked down at the other end. She raised her eyebrow and walked down to the other end. Ichigo was there stuffing food down his mouth like it was his last meal. He looked up, blushed and grinned. "How's it goin?" He asked with his mouth full of food.

Rukia rolled her eyes and handed him a napkin. "Good. How about you?"

"It's good." He looked over his shoulder at Kaien. "He's a good guy. He really loves his sister. Too bad he's got a girlfriend who's a pathological liar."

That was like rubbing salt in the wound. Rukia glared at him. "Stop it! I feel bad enough already.""Then tell him the truth."

"I cant!" Jeez, does he ever give the truth thing a break? He was being really pushy about this for some reason.

"Why not?" He challenged. "You were real quick to give me your opinion of Senna yesterday, Why not now? At least Senna didn't lie to me."

Rukia glared at Ichigo, but he didn't even flinch. Why couldn't she tell Kaien the truth? Was she that much of a coward? Because she didn't want him to think she was a jerk? Because she was afraid that he would never want to see her again? Rukia didn't like any of these thoughts that were coming out of her head.

"Damn." Here she was talking to someone who was facing death, and she couldn't even tell her own boyfriend the truth about her? "All right. You win." She said softly. "I'll tell him."Ichigo simply stared at her. His amber eyes mysterious to what he was feeling. Rukia looked around and then got impatient.

"Well?" She wanted at least a little credit for what she was about to do. "Say something idiot!"

He smiled then. "By the truth you shall be free."

"yeah, right." She muttered. "You're such an idiot."

"What do you want? Some sort of medal or something. All you're doing is telling the truth."

"That's easy for you to say." She crossed her arms and glared at him darkly.

"Oh don't worry so much." He laughed. "What's the worst that could happen?"

Rukia gaped at him and scoffed. "Um, he might not like me anymore?"Ichigo got serious then. Then he smiled and ruffled her hair. "If he doesn't like you for being you, is he worth it in the first place?"

"I like him." She hissed. "I don't want to lose him.""Again, so what's the big deal." He shrugged as he ate a carrot stick. "If he really likes you, he'll take it fine. If not, then aren't you better off knowing now?"

"He could dump me." Rukia stressed. "That's the big deal. Where would I be then?""Where you always were." He grinned and grabbed some more food. "Exactly the way you should be, alive, kicking, and healthy." Then he walked away.

Rukia thought about going after him, but she had bigger fish to fry. Besides what was the point? It wasn't Ichigo's relationship on the line. What did he have to lose from all this? It wasn't his life on the line…this time. Why was he so angry anyways? Shouldn't he be happy? She's telling him the truth, exactly what Ichigo wanted.

"Rukia!" Rukia turned around to see Nanao yelling for her. "We need more napkins." Rukia nodded and ran into the kitchen. She brought them back out and looked for Ichigo. But then she got too busy. Between carrying trays, refilling drinks and food, looking out for sickly patients, she didn't have time to think about Ichigo's funny mood.

After putting out all of the rest of the food, Rukia ran to the patio to get some fresh air. She leaned against the door and took some deep breaths. She looked around and saw a figure against the end of the balcony. She looked closer and saw orange hair. _"So that's where he was hiding."_ Rukia looked back inside, Kaien was talking to Uryuu and Orihime with Sado, Byakuya was glaring as Hisana, Kukaku and Yoruichi were talking. Rukia guessed it was about Byakuya. She giggled and saw that everyone else was busy, so she wouldn't be missed. She slipped outside and closed the doors. She tiptoed over to Ichigo and stood behind him. Just as she was about to scare him, he spoke.

"Sorry." He muttered.

"You heard me?"

Ichigo nodded and looked up at the sky. "Sorry princess. I didn't mean to be so rough on you.""Then why were you?" She was more curious than angry by now.

Ichigo shrugged. "Who really knows? I just get that way sometimes." He turned to look at her, his face adorned by the moonlight. He gave a sad smile. "Maybe I don't know myself."

A dozen questions flew into Rukia's brain that moment. Ichigo was acting so strange tonight. Before she could ask any of them, the sounds of night birds filled the air.

"Ichigo…"

"Shh." He placed his finger over her lips. "Listen. The night birds are singing." He reached out his hand and she took it. It was cold. Rukia gasped, but didn't ask why. She didn't ask how he was feeling, or why he was so cold, she just stood there with him listening. After a few moments, Ichigo dropped her hand and pulled her close to him. He draped his arm across her shoulders and pulled her against him. Rukia smiled and leaned her head against him. He had a sickly look to him tonight and Rukia tried to ignore it. She listened to the night birds with him and tried to swallow the lump that was forming in her throat. The bird's song increased in volume and Ichigo smiled, his skin pulled tight against his cheeks. Rukia looked up at him, and tried to blink away the tears that were forming in her eyes. She didn't want to ruin his moment by tears or pity. Ichigo would be upset. She just did exactly what he wanted. The birds sang.

Ichigo was dying.

It was hard to wrap your mind around. All he knew was this next moment. That's all Rukia knew right now as well. She knew she would never forget this. She trembled as she held back her tears. If she cried now, he'd probably hit her. They stood there for what seemed like an eternity when it was only a few minutes. Then Ichigo dropped his arm and turned her to look at him. He gazed into her eyes and smiled. "I'm glad it was you."

Rukia nodded. She didn't have anything to say. She knew what he meant. She wouldn't of wanted to share this moment with anyone else either. She smiled and gave one last look at the night sky before following him inside.

The open house was almost over. Most of the guests had left and the crew was cleaning up. Ichigo had disappeared again once they got inside. He was really too good at that for his own health. Her siblings and Kukaku found her before she could go look for him.

"We'll be taking Shiba-san home now." Byakuya said coolly.

"Kaien wants to take you out for a bite to eat." Hisana grinned.

"Alright kiddo. Here's twenty bucks for you kids to go eat, and make Kaien use it or kick his ass!" Kukaku smirked and handed it to Rukia.

"Jeez. Arigato, Shiba-san." Rukia bowed. "You too, Hisa and Nii-sama."

Byakuya nodded and Hisana and Kukaku hugged her before leaving the hospice. Right before they left, Rukia saw something that made her gape. Byakuya walked back in, took out his checkbook and wrote what seemed to be a check for a very large amount, judging by the look on Nanao's face. Rukia smiled and kept cleaning up.

Kaien showed up next to her once she was done cleaning. "Ready to go?" He turned and gave her a smile.

"Let me get my stuff." She murmured. Scared of what she was about to have to do.

Rukia and Kaien went out to dinner at a slightly more fancy restaurant. Rukia forced him to use his sister's money or he would upset his sister. Other than that, Rukia didn't speak much at all during dinner.

When they were in the car, Kaien reached over and took her hand. Rukia loosely held it and tried to gulp.

"You're being awfully quiet tonight." Kaien continued. "You barely said ten words at dinner."

"I guess I'm just tired." Dang, she was about to tell him everything and yet she still had to throw another lie in the mix.

"Well, you did work really hard tonight." He grinned. "Kukaku really liked you. I'm glad she knew you're parents as well. Byakuya-sama and I had a nice chat too."

"I liked her." Rukia gulped. She couldn't stall much longer. She had to tell him the truth before she lost her will. She had been extremely lucky, no one had told him tonight at the open house and neither had her family. Ichigo was right she couldn't keep spinning herself in a webs of lies she had to get free. Ichigo. Rukia smiled, thinking of him gave her courage. She turned to Kaien, and swallowed. "Um…are you in any particular hurry?"

"No." He grinned and put his arm around her shoulders. "I don't have to be at work till ten tomorrow, I can sleep in. What did you have in mind?"

"I have to talk to you."

"Talk." He teased. "Is that it?" He took his arm away as he studied her serious expression. "About what?"

"Kaien, its really important."He nodded and turned his attention back to driving. "Where do you want to go?""There's an empty office parking lot right up the road from my house. Let's talk there.""Ok." They made small talk on the way to the parking lot. Rukia had to force herself to keep thinking of Ichigo as her courage faded away. When they got to the parking lot, Kaien turned off his truck and turned towards her.

"This isn't going to be one of those…I'm sorry I don't want to go out with you again, but can we still be friends conversations is it?" His voice was trying to joke, but Rukia could hear the fear coming out of his voice. She shook her head. Her palms were sweaty and her heart was racing. "No, but after you hear what I have to say, you might never want to see me again." Rukia didn't want this to happen, but she knew she had to be prepared for the worst.

"No way." He grinned and leaned over and kissed her. It was a soft, reassuring kiss, and Rukia thought about her actions for a minute. Then she pulled away. She looked at the floor of the car. "All right." He continued. "Let's hurry this talk up so we can do some serious kissing before I have to take you home."

She gulped and kept looking at the clock. "I know you think you know me…""Know you?" He interrupted. "Of course I know you, and what I know about you, I like. We've spent quite a lot of time together the past few weeks."

"Yes." She countered. "But there are always things that people don't know about each other. Things you…don't know about me.""I know everything important." He insisted. "You're sweet, honest and smart, and hell Rukia you're about as perfect as a saint! You are everything I ever wanted."

"_Dear Kami, please let him still think that way after this is over." _"I'm glad you think so. I feel the same, about you I mean. But how would you feel if I wasn't so sweet? If I wasn't so honest? If I wasn't as perfect as a saint? Would you still like me, would you still want me to be your girlfriend?"

"Rukia what are you talking about?" His voice was confused. "Don't be so hard on yourself. No one's perfect, but dear Kami, you give up most of your free time to work at a hospice, you cant be that bad."

She felt like crying. "But…I'm not giving up my time."

"What?"

"Kaien. Shut up and listen to me." She continued. "Try not to pass judgment until I'm finished, all right?"

"Ok…" He agreed reluctantly.

She flinched at the suspicion. "Right before school I…I…""You what?" He interrupted impatiently.

She glared at him, but her face softened. "I got into trouble. I did something stupid. I got arrested for shoplifting." She pulled away from his intake of breath. She looked at the floor. If she was going to tell him everything, she didn't need to see his face while she did it. "It was the stupidest thing I've ever done. I did it to impress my friends. That's why I'm working at the hospice, because I got sentenced to three hundred hours of community service."

He didn't say anything. She took a breath and continued. "But, I'm glad I did it. I got to meet you, and Ichigo and everyone else at the hospice. I learned-"

"Cut the act." His voice sliced through her conversation with poison like that of a snake. "You've been lying to me for weeks. Is that what I'm hearing right now?"

"I haven't been lying." She protested. "I just haven't told you that truth because I was afraid. And besides we didn't know each other well enough yet for you to get to know the real me."

He scoffed. "I think I know the real you." His voice was full of hatred and contempt. "You're just another girl from the good side of the tracks. You're slumming over here with a boy to make yourself feel better. Only you, my little rich girl aren't here by choice. You're here because you're forced to be."

His voice but Rukia deep. His face was full of hatred. His hand pulled into a fist, his mouth a hard line. He even sat as close to the door as possible like if he got too close she would contaminate him.

"How can you say that!" She yelled. "What did I do that was so wrong? Ok, I got arrested. I shoplifted. How is that bad enough to make you absolutely hate me? I wasn't slumming. I got sent to the hospice yes, but I'm glad I did!"

"It's not the shoplifting!" He glared. "It's the lies. I mean, come on, a month Rukia? Oh I bet you had a grand time. Listening to me rant on about how noble and honest you were, of yea laughing your fucking head off. You made a fool of me!"

"But…""No, shut up." He interrupted. "I can't believe I fell for it. It's like Hinamori all over again, except she used me to get back at her parents. What was it with you?""You were a guy I was crazy about!" She yelled. "That's what!""Yeah right." His voice was dripping with sarcasm. "What was I Rukia? Penance? Go out with the poor boy to make yourself feel better? Or no, was I just some side entertainment while you did your time?"

Rukia's temper flared. She was getting pissed off. Okay, she lied to him, but he was overreacting. "I went out with you because I LIKED YOU! All you are to me is a person. A guy I really care about, but obviously you still can't be with anyone because you still haven't gotten over your old girlfriend!"

She jumped out of the car and looked at him. "I like you Kaien. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you the truth earlier. But I sure as hell wasn't doing penance with you!" With that, she slammed the door shut and ran to her house. She didn't hear him drive by until she was already in her room. Rukia didn't sleep well that night. Between crying and rolling around, until finally passing out in the wee hours of the morning. Luckily her siblings had an all day event at the country club and wouldn't be home until late. So Rukia spent the day in her pajamas, eating ice cream and watching Chappy, waiting for the phone to ring. It didn't.

Monday morning was difficult. Although Rukia was still upset about the break up she had to force herself to be happy. If her sister saw that she was depressed, Byakuya would have her out of the hospice in an instant. She couldn't lose Ichigo too. So, she forced herself to eat and smile and talk cheerfully.

"You know." Hisana started as she ate her own breakfast. "I've been thinking about cutting back on my hours at work."

"Good idea." Byakuya added. "Rukia could deal with having someone else around more often."

"Actually." Hisana started sheepishly. "I was thinking you could cut back too."

Byakuya almost spit out his coffee. He looked at Hisana suspiciously.

"We could do some volunteer work."

"Together?" He sounded appalled. But after seeing Hisana's face, he sighed. "All right. I have been working a little too hard. Maybe we can think about it."

"Well," Hisana looked at Rukia and grinned. Rukia forced back a small smile of her own. "Rukia seemed to have blossomed from doing work, and Yoruichi would be ecstatic to see you more Byakuya. It was odd seeing Yoruichi so emotional. Seeing what joy she gets out of doing charity work…" Hisana sniffled.

Despite being depressed, Rukia was touched. She reached over and took Hisana's hand. "I know what you mean Nee-san."

"I know it sounds corny." She shrugged. "But there's a lot of bad shit in this world. And we don't to anything to help clean it up." That time, Byakuya did spit out his coffee at Hisana's choice of words. He cleaned himself up and continued like nothing had happened.

"We give to charity."

"I meant besides that." Hisana continued. "You have to give yourself. It changes you."

Amen Rukia thought. She packed her things and kissed Hisana goodbye. Surprisingly, Byakuya waved goodbye to her as well.

By the time Rukia got to the hospice, the warm, fuzzy feeling she had received from her siblings that morning was gone. She was now so depressed, she didn't want to see anyone.

Ichigo was waiting for her when she walked in. "So, how'd it go?"

She responded by chucking her backpack at him. He ducked and followed her to the cleaning closet. She grabbed her supplies and slammed them onto the cart.

"That bad huh?" He leaned against the doorframe. "At least you don't have to worry about him finding out from someone else."

"Oh, no. I told him the truth. By your advice Ichigo." She glared and slammed a bottle of window cleaner on the cart. "Yeah, real great advice Ichigo. Guess what? Now I don't have a boyfriend. Thanks a lot."

Ichigo winced. "Sorry. But it's better to face the truth."

"Truth!" Rukia yelled at him. "What good is your truth Ichigo? There's a good chance he wouldn't of found out."

"Don't bet on it princess." He shrugged. "All lies have a way of coming back and biting you in the ass. He would of found out sooner or later. And besides, if he really likes you, he'll be back."

"He won't be back." Rukia hissed. She remembered his face and how disgusted with her he looked. "I know it. I lost him and it sucks."

"Rukia." Ichigo started softly. "You told him the whole truth. If he couldn't accept it, then it wouldn't of worked out anyways. Those kinds of relationships never work out in the end. People who really care about each other don't have secrets and lies between them."

Rukia's temper flew off the handle. The only guy who was sweet and nice and who she really liked in a long time hated her and thought she was a bitch. And now to make her life worse, here was Ichigo giving her a lecture on truth. "You're real hung up on truth aren't you Ichigo? Especially when you have nothing to lose. Well, let me tell you something, you're not the one that has to face the music."

"I've faced hard truths, you know that."

That took the wind out of her sails. She took a deep breath and slumped against the door frame. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be taking this out on you. It's not your fault."

He laughed. He grabbed her and made her face him. "Cut the crap. You're mad at me and you know it. You wouldn't of said a word if I didn't harass you into it. Stop being nice to me because I'm dying."

"Ok." She said and slapped him away. "I'm mad at you." She snapped. "And if you weren't already dying, I'd snap your neck."

He stared at her for a minute. Then he threw back his head and laughed.

"Not funny Ichigo." She said, balling up her fists.

"I know." He stopped laughing and pulled her into a hug. "I know princess. I screwed up. You really liked this guy and I messed it up for you. But don't worry, things have a way of working out.""Not this time." She sniffled into his t-shirt. She had lost Kaien and she realized she might not have Ichigo much longer either. Tears sprang up and she didn't even bother to stop them.

"Nothing ever works out the way you want." She cried. "And I don't believe in miracles anymore.""That's where you're wrong princess." He said soothingly. "Miracles happen everyday. Sometimes you just don't see them." He kissed the top of her head.

Ouch, harsh words from Kaien huh? I added some of my own mix into the story as well. Soon, I'll be deriving from the book and throwing in some of my crap before going back to the book. So read, tell your friends, read my other stories, and review! Thanks a lot. And sorry it took so long.

-Caitlyn


	8. Chapter 8: Confessions

_**This is a story based on the book by Cheryl Lanham called Remember me. I'm changing it up it will be like the book except I'm going to extend the book kinda of like Walk to Remember. Also, I'm changing alot of the things in the book.**_

_**Summary: Rukia was a 17 year old girl that got pressured into stealing a pair of earrings, now she has to serve 300 hours of community service at the local hospice. Little does she know that who she will meet there will change her look on life. IchiRuki**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Remember me, Cheryl Lanham does, I also do not own Bleach. **_

Ok! So it's always a good morning when I update one night and I have 14 emails that next morning. So I'm glad you liked it! I'm also glad that when I type these little blurbs that people actually read them, instead of just ignoring them for the story. Also! I need to fix some things.

1. I've been doing my disclaimer wrong and never noticed until I got an email so sorry!

2. If I do another couple, it won't be HitsuHina. Only because I made Hinamori the bad ex girlfriend. But there will be some Kaien Miyako. But in my new story I'm writing called Spectacular there will be some HitsuHina eventually. 

3. I know it's sad and I'm sorry! But don't worry, soon there will be happier times for a while, after a big dramatic drop first of course. 

4. Some of you are going to hate me! But everything that happens in the story is supposed to, don't worry its all up in my head. 

Chapter 8: Confessions

**Dear Diary, **

**My life sucks! Kaien still hasn't called me. I'm starting to give up. Maybe Ichigo was right. If Kaien really liked me then he would of called right? I thought about calling him, but what's the point? He would just hang up on me anyways. He must hate me. I know, I'm overreacting. After all I only went on a few dates with the guy. But still, I saw him everyday and talked to him every night and I miss him like hell! I can't even complain to Ichigo cause I'm still pissed at him. I'd do a lot more than wring his neck too, if he wasn't so sick…or my best friend. I mean I should be a better person because I'm not. I'm angry at a terminally ill person. If he hadn't talked me into telling the truth, I'd still have a boyfriend. There's a big gaping hole in my heart and I don't know how to fix it. On the plus side, my sister was so impressed with how I changed and what people said about me at the Open House that she talked Byakuya into giving me my license back on the weekends. Not like there is anywhere for me to go… I'm not even grounded anymore.**

Rukia sighed and shut her diary. She looked for about the thousandth time at the telephone. It had been two weeks now since the break-up. She hadn't heard from Kaien, and she wasn't talking to Ichigo. The past two weeks had been some of the worst in her life. She couldn't eat, couldn't sleep, couldn't even focus in school, but she had too. If she got depressed, her sister would take her away from there and she would never get to see either of them again. Suddenly, the phone rang. Rukia jumped for it like a madman, hoping it was Kaien.

"Hello?" She was met with a ring tone. "Damn." It was probably a wrong number. Sighing, she hung up the phone and grabbed her backpack. She had a French test today, and she couldn't give herself to give a damn whether she passed it or not.

School was horrible. The hours dragged by. Luckily, because of Rukia's amazing study abilities, two weeks of being completely out of it, hadn't affected her grades very much at all. She finished her French test and stared down the clock until the final bell rang. She handed in her test and ran out of the classroom.

Rangiku was waiting for her in the hallway.

"Hi!" She greeted cheerfully with a smile. "Where have you been?"

"Same old." Rukia mumbled. "Working at the hospice and studying, what about you?" Rukia didn't want Rangiku to get into her business. Which was odd, because a few months ago, she would have been pouring her heart out over the phone to her best friend. Now, she couldn't find anyone she trusted to talk about Kaien with. Except Ichigo. But that's only cause it was his damn fault and he deserves to hear her moan and groan.

"Oh, the same old too." Rangiku listed as they walked down the halls. "Cheerleading, football games, and going out with Renji of course."

Rukia rolled her eyes. "That's nice." She didn't really give a damn. She wouldn't be affected if Rangiku was dating Freddy Kruger. Rukia smirked, that was an interesting image. "Renji's a great guy."

"Are you still dating Kaien Shiba?" Rangiku asked in a neutral voice.

Rukia wasn't fooled for a minute, she knew what it meant when she used that voice. "Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering. I was curious. I mentioned him to Tsunade yesterday and she knows him. They take some classes together at the college I guess."

Tsunade was Rangiku's older sister. Rukia knew she wasn't going to like what she heard next.

"And she said that she saw Kaien the other night at the movies with some blonde chick. It shocked me. I thought you two had something going."Rukia felt like she was just punched in the stomach. Not that she would ever show anyone. But she wasn't going to lie. They hurt too much. She would tell the truth, no matter how much it hurt her pride. _"Well, I can always get my pride back by hanging out with Ichigo." _

"We don't have a thing going. Kaien is free to date anyone he wants to." Rukia crossed her arms.

"Oh." Rangiku sounded surprised. "I see.""Yeah."

The bus ride was agony. Rukia didn't even blink for fear of crying. She got off at her stop and didn't even throw a glance to the café or Ichigo's window. Why should she care about Kaien anyways?

He was already dating someone else, the jerk. And Ichigo was an idiot.

She looked up and frowned. The skies were dark and cloudy. With the way her day was going, it would probably be pouring by the end of her shift.

* * *

Rukia wrung out her cloth one last time, she rinsed the sink and washed her hands.

"What the hell is taking so long?" Ichigo groaned.

He was sitting on his bed, watching her clean his bathroom…again. "How long does it take to clean a sink?"

"Shut it." She snapped, her bad mood showing as much as his apparent one. "You want me to kill the germs don't you?"

"Not particularly." He coughed. "Germs got a right to live too, you know."

"I give up." She threw the cloth into her bucket and glared at him from the bathroom door. "You've been nagging me since I showed up. What's wrong?"

He leaned against his pillows. "Nothing. I just want to talk.""About what?" She asked suspiciously, peeling off her rubber gloves.

"About why you're still so pissed at me."

"I'm not mad at you." She said. But they both knew that wasn't true. She'd been mad at him for two weeks now. Ever since she took his "advice" and lost Kaien.

"Cut it out." He laughed. "I know you're pissed. Stop acting like you're not cause I'm dying."

She glared at him. She hated when he joked about dying. "Ok, so I'm annoyed with you. Does it make you feel better, me saying it out loud?""What would make me feel better would be you being your old self." He snapped. "You've been moping and groaning for two weeks now and I'm sick of it." He crossed his arms stubbornly.

"Well sorry for me having feelings!" She yelled and grabbed her cleaning stuff and walked to the door. "I'll just leave then. I wouldn't want to offend your highness."

She would of slammed the door shut, but Ukitake was sleeping next door. So she softly shut the door and walked down the hallway, muttering curses. She got about five steps till she stopped and sighed. She threw her cleaning supplies in the closet and turned around. Guilt, the ugly little snake in her stomach made her walk back towards Ichigo's room. Ichigo meant too much to her, she couldn't leave like this. So, she marched back into his room.

"Fine." She sighed, ignoring his triumphant grin. "Let's talk."

"Couldn't handle it?" He patted the spot next to him on his bed.

She flopped down. "Oh, wipe that damn smirk off your face. I'm here aren't I? I just didn't want to leave with us still fighting." She noticed he grimaced when she sat on the mattress and she frowned.

"I'm not smirking Rukia." He said softly and took her hand. "I'm scared. I don't want to lose you. Not now."

A lump formed in her throat, but she answered gruffly. "You're not getting rid of me. You're just going to keep doing what you always do, annoying the hell out of me."

He stroked her hand, still not looking at her. "Tell me why you've been so angry?"

"I don't know." She sighed softly. "I guess I just wanted someone to blame."

"And I was a good target."

"I guess.""But that's not all that's bugging you. Something else is too. What is it? I want to know."

"Don't be stupid." She'd die before she ever admitted what else was bugging her about this whole issue. "You were right. I told him the truth and he didn't take it so well. A relationship wasn't going to last on lies. He was just so…so…"

"Hurt?" Ichigo guessed.

"Unreasonable." Rukia corrected. "If he really liked me, he would of taken it okay like you said. I'm sorry for taking it out on you Ichigo. I was upset and you were a good enough target."

Ichigo reached over and grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. He stared at her intently, his amber eyes burning into her own. "You started to wonder didn't you? You wondered if I had an ulterior motive for telling you to tell the truth."

"Don't be an idiot." She tried to turn her face away, but he held her still. "What motive could you possibly have?"

He smiled sadly. Rukia was suddenly desperate to not have him speak any more. She couldn't handle the words being spoken out loud. "Please." She finally jerked away and scooted far away from him on the bed. "Let's forget we ever had this conversation. Everything is fine now…"

"No it's not." He growled. "You're not stupid. You know how I feel about you."Rukia froze. "We're just friends."

"Friends?" He laughed. "Yeah. We're friends all right. But even your ditsy rich friend could figure out I've fallen in love with you."

The words were said. The words that she knew would break her heart and leave them in tiny little pieces.

"I swear to you Rukia." He turned his gaze to the dark window. "I didn't want you to tell Kaien because I had any silly illusions that we could be together. It's too late for that. I'll probably be dead soon."

"Don't say that!"

"And why the hell not? It's the truth isn't it? Believe me, it was killing me knowing you liked the guy, but I'm not stupid enough to think that if you two broke up, you'd come running to me. Besides I care too much for you to do something like that. I'd rather have you with Kaien anyways. He's a decent guy unlike those yuppies from your side of town."

Rukia didn't know what to say. In the silence, you could hear every little sound. From the traffic on the street below to Orihime fussing at Uryuu for messing with her recipe.

"Say something." He spoke so softly that Rukia barely heard him. "Tell me that you believe me. Tell me that you don't believe I'm some selfish jerk that wanted you all to myself."

"You're not a selfish jerk."

He gave a fake chuckle. "Thanks for that much. I shouldn't of told you how I feel, you don't want to hear it.""I don't know what to say." But then, Rukia did. Suddenly she knew why Ichigo could punch her buttons more than anyone else. Why he was the only one that she trusted fully.

"Don't say anything." He said wearily. "There's no point."

But there was, Rukia thought. Ichigo deserved the truth. She owed him that much at least.

"Yes there is." Rukia took a deep breath and blushed lightly. She looked at her feet to hide it. "I did wonder if you had some ulterior motive. I did wonder if maybe you had fallen for me yourself, because…because I think I'm in love with you too."

Ichigo just stood there, his mouth wide open and his eyes wide with shock.

Rukia would of laughed at the sight, if it wasn't their feelings they were talking about. Feelings that haunted her, tortured her and kept her awake at night.

"But that's not possible…" She continued, not sure what she meant or how to say it in the best way. "I have these feelings for Kaien, so how could I have these feelings for you?" Rukia asked confused.

Ichigo sighed. "Who knows? Our situation isn't exactly normal. By rights, we shouldn't of even met."

"Don't say that!" She cried, and slapped his arm. He looked at her confused as tears streaked her face. She calmed down a little. "Don't ever say that. I may not understand my feelings for you. You make me mad, sad, glad, guilty, everything. But I don't care. I know you're dying. And I don't know how long you have. And I know one part of you thinks I'm some rich girl playing the part of a saint, but never say you're sorry you met me." She finished sadly, wiping away her tears.

"I'm not sorry." He whispered. "I'll never be sorry. I'm only sorry that it wasn't in a another place or time, where I wasn't stuck in a boy that is wearing out fast.""You don't know that!" Rukia said passionately. "Miracles happen. You said so yourself."

He smiled. "I already had my miracle. I met you didn't I?"

"Look what good it's done us." She said bitterly. "I don't know exactly how I feel about you, and I have these feelings for Kaien. Hell, I don't even know anything anymore except that I'm being torn in two."

Ichigo chuckled and held her shoulder. "It is a miracle Rukia. I may not be ever to take you for a walk on the beach or to the movies, or ever make love to you, but I'm thankful for every day I get to have you in my life, even if it is for a little while. That's a miracle."

Rukia burst into tears. "Oh my God!" She sobbed. "I don't understand, how can I be in love with you and feel for Kaien too! It's so confusing."

"Hey." Ichigo grabbed her and held her in his arms. "Don't let it bug you. We're not exactly normal, and besides who says you can't have feelings for two people at once? I've never seen emotions set in stones. They don't come in little packages that you can only give away one at a time."

"But it doesn't make sense." Rukia wiped her eyes. "I care for you Ichigo, I really do." She urged. "But, I still want Kaien too, what does that make me?"

Ichigo didn't say anything, but he held her in his arms till she had to leave. She went to the bathroom before she left and by the time she got out, he was already asleep on his bed. She smiled and covered him before leaving.

* * *

When she got outside, it was already pouring rain, but Rukia didn't care. She could call Hisana if she needed a ride, but she would rather take the bus. She needed time to think. Rukia cleared the anger up with Ichigo, but she still felt like she'd been through a shredder.

Nanao lent her an umbrella and she ran across the street, stepping into a huge, muddy puddle. She groaned but froze when she looked up and saw the neon's bright colors flowing in the rain. Tears filled her eyes as memories came crashing back. She wiped her eyes and stood at the bus stop, watching the way Ichigo told her to. Then, a warm peace fell over her and she smiled. A terrible wind blew by and almost took the umbrella away, but Rukia didn't move. She was frozen in the experience of watching neon. It wasn't until a car pulled in front of her that she blinked and looked at it.

"Hey!" The driver yelled. Closer inspection proved that it was Kaien. "Get in. I'll take you home."

Rukia froze, not sure if she could face him.

"Hurry up." He called. "You're getting soaked."

Rukia got into the car and stared straight ahead. "Hi."

"Hi."

Awkward silence filled the car for a few minutes.

"Uh, thanks for picking me up…"

"No problem."

The silence was so strained that Rukia could see the vibrations. When they pulled onto Rukia's street, Kaien spoke again.

"So…how's it going?"

"Fine. You?"

"No complaints." He shrugged.

Rukia was too tired to attempt to make small talk. She liked Kaien, but the next move was up to him. She didn't see this car ride as anything more than a good deed. She wasn't going to read into it. Her confrontation with Ichigo had proven that if you don't face how you really feel, you're going to screw up. Rukia glared at the windshield as she tried to figure out what exactly she did feel towards Kaien. She was mad. Kaien had acted like a real jerk and he hadn't even tried to call her.

He turned onto Midnight Lane, he had taken the long way back towards her house, but at least they were close now. "Um, Rukia?" Kaien continued. "About what happened between us -"

"No." Rukia interrupted. "Lets not talk about that. There's no point." Angry or not, she didn't want to go through pain twice in one day. Besides, he probably thought his actions were justified. If he couldn't see how much of a jerk he was being, there's no way he would believe her.

"Yeah. Well, I should of called you."

Rukia sighed. "It's fine." So much for not going into it.

"Are you going to be working at the hospice much longer?" He looked at her really quick before he turned his attention back to the road.

"Yes. I have many more hours left to do." She smiled. "Besides, I love working there. Maybe after I'm done, they will let me stay on."

"You know, there's no reason for you to stop coming to the diner." She raised an eyebrow. "I mean you always had a Coke before your shift…and Chad and some others have been asking where you've been."

"Maybe." Rukia muttered without any promise. This was a day from Hell. Kaien was nervous and ill-eased. Whatever they had between them was dead and buried. All Rukia wanted to do was go home, lie in her bed, and lick her wounds. Where was the stupid bus when you needed it?

They didn't talk the entire rest of the way. Kaien turned onto Rukia's street, but instead of stopping he drove past her house and pulled into the empty lot. Confused, Rukia moved to get out, but Kaien locked the doors. Rukia turned and glared at him. "Hey! What the hell are you doing?"

He shut off the car. "I want to talk to you."Rukia was suddenly to angry to keep it bottled in. Who did he think he was? "Why? Have some more fun facts about my personality? You know, I think I'll pass you jerk. You made your opinion of me perfectly clear a few weeks ago. So save it." She reached for the door handle. Was he going to spend thirty more minutes telling her what a witch she was, she had a rough enough day.

"Rukia wait!" He grabbed her arm.

"Why? So you can insult me some more?" She pulled out of his grip.

"I'm sorry." He admitted. "I know I acted like a douche.""True."

"Hey! You don't have to agree so fast!" His ears turned red, but he smiled.

Rukia didn't say anything. She was surprised at the length of her own rage. He had hurt her and insulted her and made her feel worthless. And now, almost a month later, he decides that it wasn't all her fault? She wasn't going to sit here and have her heart ripped apart. She already went through that once today, no repeat performance needed. "What do you want Kaien? Don't give me that shit about wanting to be friends. I know what you think of me so can we just leave it at that. Okay?""No its not okay!" He yelled, then took a deep breath to calm himself down. "Unless you became a mind reader, you have no clue as to what I'm thinking. Look, just hear me out."

Rukia sighed, maybe the fastest way to get out of here will be to listen to him, then she can go home and cry in peace. "Fine."

He put his hands on the steering wheel and gripped it. "I really miss you and I'd like to see you again?""As friends?"

"No. That's not enough right now. I cant get you out of my head. I want us to try again."

"But what about all those things you said?" Rukia crossed her arms. "About how I was like your ex."

"You're not at all like Momo." He grimaced. "I thought you were using me like she was.""Still think that?""No." He grinned. "I know you really liked me and I really , really like you.""But you don't admire me much, do you?" She wanted everything out in the open. No more hidden feelings. The issue with Ichigo, missing Kaien for the past month, she didn't know how she felt about anything, least of all getting back together with Kaien. Oh how she wished things could be simple again.

"Is it admiration you want?""No." Rukia admitted. "I want honesty."

"Honesty, okay. I'll give you honesty. You're right, I don't feel the same as I did before." He snapped. "I thought you were an angel and I find out you're on probation."

"Then why do you want to keep on seeing me?"

"Because I really like you, damn it. I can't get you out of my head. I think about you all the time. I miss talking to you and going on dates with you. I miss seeing you. Happy now?"

"Yes." Rukia laughed. "Because I have a few things I have to say to you."

"Like what? Sorry for pointing this out, but I've been honest with you since we've met."

"True." She agreed. "But you've also been rude, narrow-minded, judgmental and self righteous."

Kaien looked stunned. He sat there and gaped at her.

"Self righteous?" He said softly, like he had never heard the word before. "Narrow-minded, judgmental? You have to be kidding."

"I'm not." Rukia had to make him understand this. "The night you found out, you were all of those things. You judged me and never gave me a chance to explain. You made assumptions about my character and personality that aren't true."

"I did not." He argued. "I was shocked. How did you expect me to act?""I don't know." Rukia glared. "But I expected a little bit of understanding, or maybe for you to listen!"

Kaien opened his mouth, closed it and looked at his hands. "Damn, Rukia. What do you expect me to say? I'll admit I was an idiot, but I worshipped you. You kicked me in the butt that night. I felt like I had been slugged in the stomach. I thought you were and angel. I worshipped the ground you walked on. I put you up on a pedestal. Here I was thinking I was dating a beautiful version of Mother Teresa, and bam, it's all fake. How would of you felt?"

"Horrible." Rukia admitted. "But I like to think that at least I would of listened and tried to understand. I'd like to think I would give you a chance. I understand why you blew up at me that night. But it's been a month Kaien, and you never even called. If I hadn't gotten in the car tonight, would you of ever even spoken to me again?"

"I called you this morning." He muttered. "But I hung up. And today wasn't an accident either. I was watching you. I saw you get off the bus and when it started raining I made it look as if it was just my good deed for the day. Guess I'm not much of a Saint either."

"Neither of us are saints." Rukia said. "We're just humans.""So don't want us to try again?"

"No. I want us to start over new and see where that goes."Kaien smiled and relaxed. "Even though I'm an insensitive, judgmental, narrow-minded jerk?"

"You're not insensitive." Kaien glared at her. "But it's not true. You're not a jerk, and you did have a good reason to be upset. Just the next time we fight, don't be so fast to freak out and judge me. Let's talk things over first. And don't wait a month to call me!"

"It's been the longest month of my life." He pulled her into his arms. "I've missed you like crazy."

"Have you dated anyone else?"

"My social life has consisted of work, sleep, homework and one hot date with my cousin." He laughed.

"Your cousin?"

"Yea." He brushed his lips against her neck. "What about you?" He kissed her. "But I have to warn you, if you've fallen for someone else, I'll die of a broken heart.

* * *

END! Sorry! Don't get mad at me that they got back together. Besides Kaien is a good guy and soon we'll get to see jealous Ichigo. hehe. Sorry it took so long!


	9. Chapter 9:Relapse

_**This is a story based on the book by Cheryl Lanham called Remember me. I'm changing it up it will be like the book except I'm going to extend the book kinda of like Walk to Remember. Also, I'm changing alot of the things in the book.**_

_**Summary: Rukia was a 17 year old girl that got pressured into stealing a pair of earrings, now she has to serve 300 hours of community service at the local hospice. Little does she know that who she will meet there will change her look on life. IchiRuki**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Remember me, Cheryl Lanham does, I also do not own Bleach. **_

Ok. So it's been a while ladies and gentleman. I apologize, I've been gone on trips and working out college crap. But! I have returned to give you a new chapter of Remember me. As for my other stories, since no one really reads them, I'm gonna take a break from them until I get a large request to hurry up and write more… anyways so I accidentally deleted any questions you might have had, so please inform me of any. Other than that, sorry for any mistakes and enjoy.

Allyieh: Yea, sorry everyone the character from the book is called Nathan so little mistake.

* * *

Chapter 9: Ichigo's relapse

**Dear Diary,**

**Somehow I had managed to get through most of my teenage life, drama-free. Then I "steal" one thing and now my entire life has turned around. I'm dating Kaien again…and I think it'll be better than before. I'm still confused about a lot of things, but I'm trying not to let it get me down. Mainly, I'm confused about Ichigo. My feelings I have for him are so strong and so tangled its like I'm caught up in a fishing net. I thought it would be awkward after our little talk the other day, but surprisingly it hasn't. You'd never even know he likes me by the way he acts. Still teasing me and getting on my nerves…stupid idiot. ****J Teasing me always has been his favorite sport. I'm worried though, he's been looking kinda sick lately and has been going to see his doctor. I've noticed he's also spending a lot of time in bed. **

**Kaien and I are going to eat Thanksgiving tonight at my house. Wish me luck.**

Rukia frowned as she looked back over the entry she had written over two weeks ago. She had fun at Thanksgiving and shopping the next day, but she was still as confused as ever about Ichigo. She hadn't written in her diary since then, she had been too busy with school, finals, Kaien and working at the hospice. Rukia sighed and turned the page and wrote December 9th at the top. She stared at the page for a few moments and then shut her diary. She threw it into her drawer and grabbed her bag. She had no idea what to write. Her thoughts were so scrambled, you could of mistaken them for eggs. It seemed idiotic to babble on about her and Kaien when she was so worried about Ichigo. He wasn't doing very well at all.

Rukia glared at her desk. Well, it was pointless to write in her diary until she had something cheerful to say anyways. She looked at the clock and bit her lip. It was Sunday and she had spent the morning baking cookies. A grin lit up Rukia's face as she had an idea. Instead of letting this cookies go to her hips, why doesn't she go give them to Ichigo? She grinned and grabbed her purse and ran downstairs. She threw her stuff in her car and boxed up the cookies.

"Hisa! I'm going to the hospice.""But, Rukia it's a Sunday? Did you get the days mixed up again?"

Rukia glared at her sister's office door. "No! I made cookies and I'm going to give some to Ichigo."

When she got no response, Rukia went into the office. "Hisana?"

Hisana looked up at Rukia. Rukia dropped her bag and ran to her when she saw how sad she looked. "What's wrong nee-san?"

Hisana held Rukia's face. "Nothing, Ru. Just have fun with Ichigo okay?"

Rukia raised her eyebrow but left anyways.

When Rukia pulled up in front of the hospice, she frowned. She looked up at Ichigo's room and saw that his light was off. Rukia shrugged, parked and went into the front door.

Nanao smiled when she saw Rukia. "Hello, Rukia. Do I need to ask what brings you here today?"

Rukia smiled sheepishly and held up the cookies. "Just made some cookies, would you like some?"

Nanao smiled but said no. Rukia was about to close the box up when a dark-skinned hand quickly grabbed a cookie. Rukia jumped and glared at Yoruichi.

"Hiya kid." Yoruichi smirked and ate the cookie. "Pretty good."

"Thanks. I'm going to go see Ichigo now."

Rukia noticed at the mention of his name, Yoruichi and Nanao both got sad looks. Just when she was about to ask what was going on, Nanao left to her office and by the time Rukia turned around, Yoruichi was gone too. Rukia sighed and pushed her hair out of her face before running to his room.

She knocked softly, but didn't bother waiting for an answer. Ichigo was lying on his bed when she walked in.

"What are you doing here on a Sunday?" Ichigo asked grumpily.

"_Well at least he's not asleep." _Rukia thought sourly. "Just thought I'd stop by and see how you were feeling." She put the cookies on the stand and sat on the edge of the bed.

Ichigo smirked and raised his eyebrow. "Well, aren't I the lucky one?"Rukia frowned and put her hands on her hips. "How come you're in such a bad mood?"

"How come you're so damn cheerful lately?"

Rukia bit her lip. She hadn't told Ichigo about being back together with Kaien yet. She didn't know why, but it seemed wrong. "No reason." She gave a fake smile. "Just being my usual self."

"Yea right." Ichigo snorted. "You don't have to spare me Rukia, I know you're back together with him."

Rukia groaned. "I wasn't trying to spare you Ichigo.""Good." He said softly. Then he smiled. "My ego is as good as the next guy's and to think you were trying to shield my feelings was driving me crazy.""I wasn't, doing that." Rukia said hesitantly. When it was exactly what she had been doing. "I didn't want to talk about Kaien yet. We just started feeling our way back to normal."

"Good for you." Ichigo leaned his head against the headboard. He eyed the box and looked back at Rukia. "Are there chocolate chip cookies in there?"Rukia studied Ichigo before answering. He had dark circles under his eyes, and pain was written clearly in his eyes. He had been in bed for two straight days now and Rukia was terrified. She had checked with the weekend nurse before she came into his room and she said he hadn't eaten much lately.

"Of course." Rukia said lightly. "I made them myself. If you want, I can go downstairs and get you some milk." Rukia prayed silently, "_Please let him eat something, even if it is just sweets."_

"Nah, I'll have them later." He winced as he shifted back to face Rukia. "I'm a little tired now."

Rukia frowned. "But they're your favorite!" Rukia started to protest, but then shut her mouth. If she wasn't careful, Ichigo would find out what she was doing. "But, later is fine too. You can tell me how fantastic they were tomorrow.""They'll be great princess." Ichigo smirked. "How about you read to me?"

"Sure." Rukia went to the bookshelf. "What do you want me to read?""Actually, what I want you to read isn't on the bookshelf." Ichigo turned and reached into his side table and pulled out a black, leather notebook. "My mom wrote down all of her favorite things in this book and I want you to read some of them out of here."

Rukia bit her lip, but grabbed the notebook anyways. She opened it to the first bookmark and read.

"_Believe in your heart_

_ that something wonderful is about to happen._

_ Love your life._

_ Believe in your own powers,_

_ and your own potential,_

_ and in your own innate goodness._

_ Wake every morning with the awe of just being alive._

_ Discover each day the magnificent,_

_ awesome beauty in the world._

_ Explore and embrace life in yourself_

_ and in everyone you see each day._

_ Reach within to find your own specialness._

_ Amaze yourself and rouse those around you to the potential of each new day._

_ Don't be afraid to admit that you are less than perfect;_

_ this is the essence of your humanity._

_ Let those who love you help you. _

_Trust enough to be able to take._

_ Look with hope to the horizon of today,_

_ for today is all we truly have. _

_Live this day well. _

_Let a little sun out as well as in. _

_Create your own rainbows._

_ Be open to all your possibilities; _

_all possibilities and Miracles. _

_Always believe in Miracles."_

Ichigo was smiling as she finished reading the poem.

"Who wrote it?" Rukia asked.

"No one knows." Ichigo grinned. "Someone just left it on a desk."

Rukia giggled. Ichigo grabbed the book and turned it to another bookmark.

Rukia looked up at Ichigo as he was falling asleep. She held onto the one he had said, but read other things to him for an hour long after he was asleep. In this little book, were poems, memories and stories that Mrs. Kurosaki had loved or enjoyed. After, Rukia grabbed his hand and rubbed it softly. Rukia would of gladly read to him for the rest of the day, but Nanao came in and said he was sound asleep and she should go. Rukia kissed his hand and stood up. She didn't want to leave. Ichigo was sick, really sick, and there was nothing she could do. But since she didn't have much choice, she took the book and left the room.

"So what were you doing exactly?"

"I just wanted to see how he was doing."

Nanao looked at her softly. "You two are really close aren't you?""Yeah." Rukia said softly.

"Let's go downstairs and get some coffee." Nanao put her hand on Rukia's back and lead her to the kitchen.

When they were all settled in the kitchen, Rukia was freaking out. Was Nanao going to tell her to stay away from Ichigo now that he was so ill. She wasn't sure if she could take that.

Nanao drank some coffee, chuckled and then looked at Rukia with a bright smile, throwing Rukia off. "You're a really special girl and I owe you an apology.

Stunned, Rukia gaped at her. "An apology? For what? You haven't done anything!" _"Not yet anyways. Maybe she was apologizing because she was about to cut the connection between her and Ichigo."_

"For the way I treated you the first day you came here. You're not a crook. You a nice girl that got caught up in a prank that most teenagers end up in at least once. You're such a sweetheart and one of the best volunteers we've ever had."

"Thanks." Rukia blushed. "I'm actually really glad I got to come here. Well, not about being arrested to have to, but I am glad. If I hadn't I never would of come here and…well I don't like to talk about that, but I love working here." Then she added softly. "It changed my life." Rukia groaned mentally, had she really just said something that lame? But, it was the truth. This place had changed her, no not this place. These people had changed her…He had changed her.

Nanao laughed. "It changes everyone. Working here gives you, tired feet, aching backs, thundering headaches, and sore hands. It gives you lots of laughs," Nanao paused and looked Rukia in the eyes. "And lots of heartache. It's a place of joy, of happiness, but also of pain and sorrow."Rukia stared at her for the longest time. Then, she asked a question she wasn't sure she wanted an answer too. "Nanao, how exactly sick is Ichigo? I mean, he's just a little tired right? He'll get better." Rukia added softly. "Won't he?"

Nanao looked at her coffee cup and then looked back up at Rukia. "No. We're not sure if he will this time. I'm afraid he won't. I believe, that he's dying."

* * *

"Rukia!" A hand snapped in front of her face. "Hey Rukia!"

Rukia glared and slapped the hand away. "Stop it. I'm listening."

Kaien smiled and plopped down on the stool next to her. "Then why haven't you answered me. I've asked you five times how Ichigo was doing today." At Rukia's blank stare, Kaien sighed. "I repeat, how was Ichigo Kurosaki doing today?"

"How do you know I saw him?"

"Your sister." He took a sip of cola. "Why? Was it a secret?" He added jokingly.

Rukia shook her head. Kaien had her meet him at the café to study for her physics class. She had her final tomorrow. And then others during the rest of the week before she was out for Christmas for a month. Although, Kaien might have been teaching a wall, because Rukia wasn't paying attention to anything he was saying. She was too distracted. In her mind, Rukia kept hearing Nanao say those horrible words over and over. "Ichigo is dying." That phrase kept replaying over again like a horrible song.

"Ichigo's…not doing to well." Rukia admitted quietly and looked down at her physics book.

"I'm sorry." He reached over and covered her hand. "You're really upset, aren't you?"

Rukia couldn't find the words to answer him. A lump had formed in her throat so she just nodded. Kaien didn't say anything, he just tightened his grip on her hand.

Finally, when Rukia felt like she could speak without breaking down, she answered. "I didn't think it would hit me like this. Sorry."

"Don't apologize princess." Rukia winced at the name. "Sorry, don't apologize babe. You're hurting. I can see that. How bad is he?"

Rukia opened her mouth, but no words came out. Saying it outloud would most definetly break her. It would make it real. So, she settled for shrugging.

"All right." He pulled his hand away. "I get it. When you wanna talk though, I'm right here.""Rukia. Kaien." Rukia looked up as she heard Hisana's voice. "That doesn't look like studying."

Kaien pulled away and grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, it's not what it looks like."

Hisana laughed. "Yea right. And I just won the lottery." Hisana stopped laughing when she saw Rukia's face. "What's wrong?"

Rukia just looked down.

"Ichigo's not doing so well." Kaien answered for her.

"Honey, I'm so sorry." Hisana hugged Rukia. "Come on, let's go home and have some hot chocolate."

Rukia followed Hisana out, turning only to wave to Kaien. He promised to call her later and take her stuff to the hospice tomorrow.

* * *

Rukia sat at her dining room table and sipped her cocoa. She wasn't really in the mood to eat even though Hisana was cooking her dinner. Byakuya walked in, gently patted her head and went into his den like usual. Then, a shrill ring interrupted her thoughts. Rukia's heart began to pound. It was frightening.

"Hello?" Rukia heard Hisana answer the phone from the kitchen. She heard a gasp and some other words before Hisana came into the dining room. "Rukia?"

Rukia looked up at her sister, who was holding the cordless phone. "It's Nanao, from the hospice. She says it's urgent. Do you want me to take it?"Rukia shook her head and reached for the phone with trembling fingers. She answered and listened. She saw Hisana go to the den to get Byakuya and they enter the room.

Then she heard herself say, "Okay. I'll be right there."

"Rukia." Her brother's cold voice stopped her movements.

Rukia turned around.

"You have a final tomorrow. I'm not sure if it's a good idea for you to go out on a school night."

"Byakuya!" Hisana interrupted. "Rukia's friend needs her. Let her go. That's much more important.""Hisana." Byakuya looked at her. "If Rukia fails physics, her chances of getting into an acceptable college severly lessens. I don't think a bedside vigil is exactly appropriate either."

"If Ichigo dies without Rukia getting to say goodbye, she's going to regret it for the rest of her life." Hisana winced at Rukia's wide eyes to Ichigo dying. "I mean, if it's that bad. Seeing Ichigo, is more important than getting into a good college. She can go to community college for all I care."Rukia looked at Hisana shocked. Byakuya did the same thing.

Byakuya simply looked at Rukia, nodded and went back into his office.

"You working at the hospice has changed you. But, it's also changed all of us. Go see Ichigo." Hisana kissed her cheek. "Stay there as long as you need to. Just call when you're ready. I'll come get you."

When Rukia got dropped off at the hospice, she found it impossible to move. She just stood outside looking up at Ichigo's window. Rukia jumped when a hand touched her shoulder. It was Yoruichi. She looked tired and sad.

"He's been asking for you." She said, her voice cracking. Then, Yoruichi turned and left. When Rukia went inside, she saw Urahara comforting her.

Rukia walked slowly up to Ichigo's room, her heart pounding. She entered the room and saw that no tubes or anything were tied up to him. Nanao saw her and slipped out of the room.

"I'm glad you could come." She said, wiping her eyes and walked down the hall.

Rukia entered the room and nodded at the nurse that was standing by Ichigo. The nurse left and Rukia went to the chair next to his bed. She sat down and began to silently pray. When she was done, she looked up at him. His chest was moving, barely, but it was moving. His skin was pale, and his forehead was sweaty. Rukia bit her lip to stop from crying. She reached out and touched his hand, making sure life was still in him.

When her fingers brushed his, his beautiful eyes opened.

"What took you so long?" He asked, his voice hoarse.

"Sorry." She tried to smile. "Next time, I'll be faster."His lips turned into a ghost of a grin. "There's not going to be a next time, princess.""Don't be stupid." She frowned, trying to keep from crying. "You're just tired, that's all." She mumbled, wiping her already wet eyes. "Come tomorrow, you'll be fine."But she wasn't for sure.

He closed his eyes and Rukia thought he had fallen back asleep. When his fingers grasped her hand, she jumped because of how cold they were. Tears streaming down her face, Rukia grabbed his hand and tried to warm it.

"Come here." He whispered. "I want to talk to you."Rukia shook her head. "No, you need to save your strength." Rukia panicked. "You've gotta fight this Ichigo! Please." Rukia fell to her knees and cried into Ichigo's sheets. His hand lovingly rubbed the top of her head.

"Damn it Rukia." He croaked. "Come here. I have things to say and I want to make sure I get to say them."

Tears rolling, she obeyed. "Please don't Ichigo. I can't stand it."

"I love you princess." He interrupted.

Rukia burst into tears. "Oh God. I love you too Ichigo."

"I want you to do something for me."

"Anything." Rukia promised. "Anything you want."

"That's a first." Ichigo joked. He laughed, but it sounded more like a cough.

He pulled Rukia close and touched her face. "Let me touch you one last time."

Rukia shook her head in his hands. "No, it's not the last time…It can't be."Ichigo didn't answer, he just gently ran his hands along her face.

After minutes of silence, and Ichigo wiping her tears, he spoke. "I love you."

"I love you too." Rukia buried her face in his shirt.

Ichigo chuckled. "Okay, I can die happy now."

Rukia smiled but gently slapped him. "Shut up. You're not dying.""No promises." Ichigo coughed.

"Ichigo, please don't leave me." Rukia whispered.

When she got no response, Rukia sat up. "Ichigo? Ichigo!"She grabbed his hand. Rukia sighed in relief when he gave a soft squeeze back.

Rukia sat there for about an hour, holding his hand and trying not to cry.

When she heard Ichigo mumble something, she moved close to his face. "What did you say?"

"Kiss me." He whispered.

"Ichigo?" Rukia asked. When she got no answer, she leaned down and gently kissed his lips. The faint grip on her fingers relaxed and Rukia jumped up.

"Ichigo!"

Nanao and the nurse ran inside. Rukia paid them no attention and was still screaming Ichigo's name when Nanao pulled her away from the bed.

"Rukia!" Nanao shook her. "Stop it! Ichigo's in a coma."

"Oh God." Rukia bawled. "Wake him up! Do something!"

"There's nothing we can do!"

"We can try-"

"No Rukia." Nanao interrupted. "There's nothing we can do. It's in God's hands now what happens. We have to wait."

So, Rukia waited. Hours and hours sitting by his bedside never taking her eyes off him.

If this was going to be his last day, then by God she was going to be there with him.

Eleven o'clock and Ichigo still lived. Rukia sat there and dreamt of how she would of spent time with Ichigo during Christmas, her birthday. How she would of taken him to the beach and to the fair. Rukia was about to fall asleep when she heard someone behind her. She stood up, ready to defend that she wasn't leaving, until she saw who it was.

Rukia gasped.

"Hello Rukia." A tired, Isshin stood in front of her. "Can I please see my son?"

* * *

THE END!

Okay guys. How about we have some fun? I'll let you decide how the story goes on from now on.

A couple of rules though.

1) Ichigo will not be miraculously cured, he can be treated and live for longer, but not completely cured.

2) They cannot get married. It would cause too much pain. Look at Rukia now and they aren't even dating.

OKAY! The choices are….

1) Ichigo can die at the beginning of the new chapter.

2) I can make him live.

Then the next choices are…

1) If he dies, should Rukia and Kaien still date?

2) If he dies, should they break up?

Lastly.

1) If he lives, should they date?

2) If he lives, should they not date?


	10. Chapter 10: Quiet Times

This is a story based on the book by Cheryl Lanham called Remember me. I'm changing it up it will be like the book except I'm going to extend the book kinda of like Walk to Remember. Also, I'm changing alot of the things in the book.

_**Summary: Rukia was a 17 year old girl that got pressured into stealing a pair of earrings, now she has to serve 300 hours of community service at the local hospice. Little does she know that who she will meet there will change her look on life. IchiRuki**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Remember me, Cheryl Lanham does, I also do not own Bleach. **_

Mk. So not much to my surprise, Ichigo has been chosen to live. For those who wanted him to die, am I really that bad of a writer? L Anyways, So he will live…for now. He will be in a coma for a while so Rukia can sort out her crap. While it was close whether they should date or not, dating won. Yes, it will hurt Rukia, but in the end…Kaien will comfort her as more of a best friend. Besides its better to love and be hurt, than to never love at all no?

Chapter 10: Quiet times.

* * *

REPLAY:

_Rukia gasped._

"_Hello Rukia." A tired, Isshin stood in front of her. "Can I please see my son?"_

* * *

"Mr. Kurosaki?" Rukia gaped. This tall, muscular man didn't look much like Ichigo at all. But then she remembered something odd. "Wait, how do you know my name?"Isshin chuckled. "I check up on Ichigo, but…" He looked up sadly. "I haven't seen him in years. And please call me Isshin."

Rukia broke. "Why? Why haven't you seen him? Don't you know how much you were hurting him?" She yelled, wiping tears from her eyes.

Isshin looked down at the ground. "I left to protect his sisters from this. I also left…to find a cure." Rukia gasped. "I didn't find one, but I did find something to help him."

Rukia turned and looked at the faint beeping heart monitor. "You can save him?"

"No." Isshin said sadly. "But I can give him more time. This medicine will help his pain and maybe get him out of here. But its not certain for how long, and I don't know what it will do to his body. And, Rukia?"

Rukia turned to look at the man.

"It won't work unless he wakes up. The medication is too dense. It would suffocate him."

Rukia wiped her face. "He'll wake up."

Isshin smiled. Rukia slowly walked out of the room.

Isshin walked over to Ichigo's bed. He gently rubbed his hair. "Hello Ichigo."He sat down in the chair and held his son's hand. "I've missed you. We all have. I'm so sorry. But, you need to wake up my boy. There's a good girl here. And she needs you."

Isshin smirked and stood up. "Besides, who else is going to give me grandkids?"

Chuckling, Isshin left the room. Rukia looked after him like he was crazy.

Rukia walked back into the room and smiled at Ichigo. Until the day he woke up, she swore to stay by his side. No matter what she would not leave! Rukia promised herself that as she sat down next to Ichigo's bed and rested her head against the bed frame.

* * *

A few hours later Rukia was sitting at home pouting. Byakuya had shown up, ordered her into the car and brought her home. Her only relief was that he said after much persuasion on Hisana's account that she could go stay with Ichigo permanently after her exams were over.

"Rukia! Time for dinner!" Hisana called. She had reheated her food from when she had left before.

"I'm not hungry." Rukia yelled and fell face-forward onto her bed.

"Eat! Now!"

Sighing, Rukia got up and dragged herself downstairs. How was she expected to eat when at any moment Ichigo could wake up? When she got downstairs she was surprised that Kaien and Byakuya were both sitting at the table.

"Kaien?" Rukia asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Checking on you, of course." He grinned and walked over and kissed her, much to Byakuya's dismay.

"Shiba." His cold voice threatened, drawing Kaien back to his seat.

Rukia rolled her eyes and sat down. It hurt to see Kaien, he looked too much like Ichigo in the face. Also, how was she supposed to react. She had just admitted to Ichigo that she loved him back. How could she love two people at one time? Like it or not, Rukia was going to have to choose.

"Babe?" Kaien's voice cut into her thoughts.

"What?"

"Will you go somewhere with me?"

Rukia bit her lip, but agreed. After saying goodbye to Hisana and Byakuya the couple walked outside to Kaien's truck. They got in and drove for the longest time, and Rukia fell asleep.

"Rukia…" Rukia turned her head away from the sound, but soon a pair of lips were on her neck. She swatted him away and heard laughter. Pain struck through her heart as she remembered how Ichigo tried to laugh. So, she opened her eyes.

"Where are we going?" Rukia groaned. Kaien had taken her out onto a path in the woods and they had been walking for about twenty minutes.

"Would you like me to carry you?"

"No! I can do it."

"Good."

Rukia stuck her tongue out at Kaien. He winked back at her and pushed past a tree to show her a graveyard.

"What're we doing here?" she asked, staying back in the trees.

"I'm going to show you something." Kaien grabbed her hand and took her to a grave in the middle. "This is my mom."

Rukia looked around him and gasped at the tombstone. She looked up at Kaien and saw him staring at her. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Kaien wrapped his arms around her. "She wouldn't of wanted me to be sad. Which is why we need to talk Rukia."

Rukia pulled her head from his chest and looked at him curiously. "About what?"

"I was so angry when she died, Rukia. But now I feel better because I let her go."

"What're you saying?" Rukia pulled away from him.

"I think you need to let Ichigo go." Kaien reached for her again, but she pulled away.

"No. His dad said he can live."

"For how long Rukia?" Kaien pressed. "So he can live in more pain? So you can continue to be heartbroken?" He pulled Rukia into his arms.

"I love him." Rukia whispered. "How can you ask me to let him go?""You can love me." Kaien said into her hair. "I'll help you forget."

At that, Rukia became furious and jerked away. "I don't want to forget him!""It's what's best Rukia."

"How do you know what's best for me?" Rukia began to cry.

"Baby,"

"No."

"What?" Kaien stopped reaching for her.

"I love him! You expect me to just let him go when there's still hope?"

"You don't need him!""Yes I do!" Rukia admitted.

Kaien stared at her. "What?"

"I need him." Rukia crossed her arms and stared at the ground. "I'm in love with him."

"In love?" Kaien yelled. "So what was I? Your backup plan? Oh, just in case he dies, I have another?"

Rukia looked up and glared at him. She slowly walked up and slapped him across the face. "No you weren't." Then she ran the other way.

"Rukia!" She heard Kaien yelling after her, but she didn't stop. She ran past his car and kept running on the road, no clue where she was going. A few minutes later, Kaien pulled up next to her.

"Rukia, get in the car."

"No."

"Rukia! Now, damn it."

Finally getting in because she had no idea where she was going, she joined him. The car ride was silent and Rukia stared out the window the entire time. When they got back to her house, Kaien tried to speak.

"No." Rukia interrupted him. "Don't talk."

"But.."

"Stop it!" Rukia turned to him with tear-filled eyes. "Did you want me to let him go so that you could have me? You knew he loved me didn't you?"

When Kaien just looked at the steering wheel, Rukia knew what had happened. "I've lost all respect for you Kaien. Your going to have to earn that back. I was confused about everything, but thank you for making my choice easy." Then Rukia got out of the car and ran into the house.

Days went by and Rukia only left her room to go to class. Today was the final day of exams and she was packing a bag to stay with Ichigo. Nanao had been so kind as to set up a spare bed in the room. Now all she had to do was wait. Rukia sighed as she shut the top of her Chappy the Bunny suitcase. She reached into her drawer and pulled out her diary. _"Might as well add one more entry while I'm at home."_

Rukia grabbed a pen off her desk and sat down. She remembered some of the past events and then started to write.

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**My life is crazy right now, I feel that it may fall apart at any time. I finally came face-to-face with my feelings for Ichigo and now…he might be gone forever. I don't know what I would do without him. He's changed me. I swear as soon as he wakes up, I'm going to take him to do everything he's ever wanted. He deserves that much. **_

_**It's over with Kaien. I haven't even responded to his calls. What he said was out of line…even if I was a jerk too. I know now that I need to be with Ichigo, hopefully I'll be able to be friends with Kaien again. Because I don't know what I'll do when Ichigo is gone. **_

Rukia slammed her diary shut and threw it. No, she wouldn't admit that she was going to lose him so soon. Maybe the medicine would work and he would live for years. Although, she would have been grateful for a few more moments with him.

* * *

As Rukia got out of her sister's car at the hospice, it felt dark and sad. She said goodbye to her sister and looked up at Ichigo's window, praying that he would be looking out of it.

He wasn't.

Rukia walked into the house and it was quiet. A first for the busy place. Rukia walked into the kitchen and saw Orihime sitting there, playing with some silverware.

"Orihime?"

The girl looked up and quickly wiped her face, but not before Rukia saw the tears.

"What's wrong!" Rukia ran to her and hugged her.

"Nothing, Rukia-san. It's just…" Orihime started to sob. "I can't believe Ichigo is in a coma!" She cried into Rukia's shirt, but then bounced up. "Oh I'm sorry. You two are really close. I know I'll make you some muffins!" At that the bubbly girl ran to get ingredients. Rukia just stared at the girl.

"Well, some mood change."

Rukia walked up to Ichigo's room, but stopped when she heard talking inside. Her heart raced when she heard a man's voice, but when she looked inside, it was just Urahara. Yoruichi was leaned over Ichigo's bed and kissed his forehead. "Wake up soon, Ichi."

Urahara saw Rukia and gently pulled Yoruichi out of the room. When Yoruichi looked at Rukia, her eyes were filled with tears. Rukia stared at them until they left down the stairs.

Taking a deep breath, Rukia entered the room. She let out the breath when she saw that the heart monitor was still beating.

She went over there and held his hand. It was the first of many days Rukia sat by his bed, waiting for him to get better.

"Rukia you have to come home!"

"No."

"Rukia, it's Christmas!" Hisana complained, trying to pack up Rukia's stuff from Ichigo's room. It had been a few weeks and Rukia had not left the room. Now Hisana was here and trying to get her to come home for Christmas dinner and presents.

"I'm not leaving him."

Byakuya entered the room and Rukia froze. She knew if he commanded her to she would have to listen. An angry Byakuya was not one to bother.

"Rukia."

"Byakuya-sama, please don't make me go." Rukia fell to her knees and begged.

"It is not fitting for Kukichi's to beg. Get up."

Rukia obeyed.

"Your coming home."

Rukia began to protest, but was cut off.

"For a few hours. Then you may return to this…boy."

Rukia smiled for the first time in weeks. She jumped up and hugged Byakuya who responded with a pat on the back. Hisana huffed that she wasn't going to stay the night, but followed them out anyways.

After dinner, and the first amazing food she had been able to eat in a while, Rukia sat on the couch to open presents while they cleaned up. Looking at all the bright lights on the tree and the presents below, she began to cry.

Hisana came in and saw her crying and ran to her. "What's wrong Ru?"

Rukia wiped her face. "I just wish Ichigo was here to spend Christmas with."

Hisana held Rukia tight. Byakuya came in and proceeded to hand Rukia an envelope.

"What's this?" Rukia looked at the envelope and cleaned off her face.

"It's a check for $100,000."

Rukia dropped the envelope in shock. "For what?""If this young man should wake up, this is money so he can get that treatment."

Rukia screamed in joy and ran to her brother. She tackled him and Hisana laughed at his disheveled appearance.

"He also can stay here."

Rukia turned to gape at Hisana. "He can?"

"We paid for home treatment here. But there are rules…" Hisana didn't get to finish as Rukia began crying from joy into her shirt.

* * *

A month later

Rukia woke up to a sound. She sat up on her rented hospital bed and looked over at Ichigo's bed. She looked at the clock and saw it read 12:15. It was January 26th. The day Rukia will never forget.

"Ichigo?" Rukia tip-toed over to his bed.

When she got no reply, she turned to go back to bed, when a hand reached out and touched her forearm.

Rukia froze.

She slowly turned around and saw Ichigo's arm extended. She slowly lead her eyes up his body to his face. His eyes were closed. Her faint hope was gone.

"Rukia." A soft voice whispered.

Rukia turned around again. Okay either she was crazy or…he was waking up!

Rukia reached up and rubbed his face. "Ichigo, I'm here."

"Rukia."

Rukia started to cry. "I'm here, I'm not leaving Ichigo."

Rukia's heart soared when she saw a slight glimpse of his amber eyes.

"Ichigo!" Rukia grinned with tears flowing down her face. She hugged him.

"Can't breathe." His voice was hoarse.

Rukia gave him some water and some breathing room. She was sobbing when a hand reached up and wiped her face.

Rukia looked up to Ichigo's concerned face.

"I'm happy you idiot." She smiled and wiped her face. Then she did what she had wanted to do for months. She kissed him. Ichigo jumped, but responded.

"I love you." Rukia whispered against his lips.

"About time." He grinned and kissed her back.

Their moment was destroyed when Yoruichi burst into the room. "ICHIGO!"

Ichigo jumped and Rukia backed away with a blush on her face.

What happened next shocked both of them. Yoruichi ran, jumped on Ichigo, hugged him and cried into his shirt. Ichigo looked shocked.

Rukia rolled her eyes and motioned for Ichigo to comfort her. He did so and Yoruichi stopped crying. She sat up and smacked him in the head.

"Don't ever do that again boy!"

"Ow! Damn it Yoruichi!""You scared me, I thought…I thought I lost another one."

Ichigo's face got serious and he hugged her tight. Yoruichi responded and then jumped up. She ran into the hallways, screaming that Ichigo was awake. Rukia grinned and went and kissed him again. Soon, the room was filled with people all cheering and hugging Ichigo. Rukia sat in the corner and smiled at the scene. He was finally back, he was hers.

Rukia sat in a chair and pulled out her diary and wrote this date down to remember it always. Then she started making a list.

1) Walk on the beach

2) Movies

3) Chappy land J

4) Dance

It was a start, but Rukia would do as much with him as she could in the time she had with him. As she stared at him with happiness overflowing in her heart, she cried for the last time for a year. Ichigo was here, he was awake, and he was hers.

* * *

Mk. So any ideas for what next chapter should be about? And if you didn't like this tell me. Cause this is the first one I wrote all by myself. I know it was kinda boring and emotional for Rukia. Next chapter, Ichigo is going to find out everything and then they will go to the movies! And Ichigo gets a surprise!


	11. Chapter 11: Reunited

_**This is a story based on the book by Cheryl Lanham called Remember me. I'm changing it up it will be like the book except I'm going to extend the book kind of of like Walk to Remember. Also, I'm changing alot of the things in the book.**_

_**Summary: Rukia was a 17 year old girl that got pressured into stealing a pair of earrings, now she has to serve 300 hours of community service at the local hospice. Little does she know that who she will meet there will change her look on life. IchiRuki**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Remember me, Cheryl Lanham does, I also do not own Bleach.

* * *

**_

Finally, after all the excitement had died down, Ichigo fell back asleep. Rukia sat up and watched him for a while and thought.

She smiled as he snored lightly and she ran her fingers through his bright hair.

"_What if he doesn't want to come live with me?"_

"_What if he doesn't want to try his dad's medicine?"_

"_Do I really want to date him, or will I be hurt?"_

She bit her lip, he would want to give it a try wouldn't he? Rukia rubbed her forehead, she would force him to take it if she had to. She grinned at the mental image. Kissing Ichigo gently on the head, she laid her head down on the edge of the bed, and fell asleep.

When Rukia woke up the next morning, Ichigo was sitting in his bed grinning at her.

She scowled. "What are you grinning about?"

He smirked. "You have nice bed hair princess."Rukia glared and ran to the bathroom to fix her hair. When she heard Ichigo laughing however, she threw her hairbrush at him.

"Shut up!" Rukia stood in the doorway with her hands on her hips.

Ichigo chuckled and started to get out of bed.

"What are you doing?" Rukia yelled and went and pushed him back onto the bed.

"Um, getting up?"

"You can't.""And why not?"

"Cause I said so."

"Oh, is that all?" And Ichigo tried to get up again, frustrated, Rukia sat on him.

His eyes got wide and he glared. "Rukia!"

"Yes?" Rukia asked sweetly.

He scowled. "Get off.""Mmm." Rukia tapped her chin thoughtfully. "No."

Ichigo growled and sat up and wrapped his arms around Rukia. Rukia blushed and tried to get up.

Confused, Ichigo let her go. "What's wrong Rukia?"

"Nothing, why would anything be wrong?" Rukia walked over to the window and looked down at the street below.

"Liar." Ichigo sat up and walked over to the window and turned her around. "What's wrong?"

Rukia knew she was bested when he looked into her eyes. Rukia sighed. "Do… do you want to give us a chance?""What are you taking about?" Ichigo joked.

"I'm serious Ichigo."

"What do you mean?"

"What are **we** doing?"

"Rukia, I don't know what your talking about."

"I mean, are we a couple?"

Ichigo blushed. "I thought we were. I mean you said you loved me, and I love you."

"But Ichigo, your not better. What if, what if I lose you again?"

Ichigo smiled and hugged her. "Even if I die Rukia, you'll never lose me."

"What?" Rukia looked up at him confused.

"I'm always gonna be here." He touched her heart. "As long as you love me. So why can't we give it a try?"

Rukia smiled and pulled him down. Rukia kissed him on the lips and both hearts sped up.

"Was that what you were worried about?" Ichigo asked.

"And some other things…"

"Like?"

"Er- never mind." Then Rukia started pulling Ichigo by the arm.

"Where we going?""Your lying back down."

"Ugh." Ichigo sat on his bed and crossed his arms pouting.

"Crybaby." Rukia smirked and put her hands on her hips.

Ichigo stuck his tongue out at her and then smirked.

Rukia sat next to him on the bed and leaned into him. He held her and rubbed her arm up and down.

"Ichigo?" A voice interrupted. Ichigo froze in Rukia's grip. When they looked up, Isshin was standing in the doorway.

"D-dad?" Ichigo stood up from the bed. Rukia smiled and tiptoed out of the room. "What are you doing here?"

Before he got a response, Ichigo was hugged tightly by his dad. "I'm sorry son."

Ichigo hugged him back but didn't answer.

* * *

"So that's basically all of it." Isshin breathed after a good hour of explaining what he had been doing all this time.

"You…" Ichigo paused. "Created a medicine to make me better?"

"No." Isshin frowned. "I made a medicine to make you better for a little while, I tried, but there's no cure son."

Ichigo scowled. "How are Karin and Yuzu?"

Isshin smiled. "My little angels are fine! And they will be better once they see their big brother and my third daughter!"Ichigo blushed. "What?"

"Rukia of course!"

"You're crazy old man!" Ichigo yelled.

Rukia ran back in. "Ichigo! Are you okay?"Isshin ran up and hugged Rukia, crushing her into his chest. "Ah my third daughter, my son is being so mean to me!"

"Third daughter?" Rukia's eyes widened as she tried to get out of Isshin's grip.

Ichigo blushed and ripped his dad off of Rukia. "Get off!"

Isshin let go and Ichigo wrapped Rukia up in his arms protectively, causing her to blush.

"AWWWWWW!" they heard from the doorway and saw Yoruichi standing there.

Ichigo realized what he was doing and let her go.

"My little Ichi is a grown man!" Yoruichi grinned and kissed his cheek.

Ichigo blushed and Rukia felt a little pit of jealousy in her stomach, but when she looked back up, she saw it was more sisterly than actual flirting. Then she grinned as Ichigo tried to fight his way out of his father's and Yoruichi's grip.

Rukia smiled as she watched Ichigo talking to his dad. This was her chance to go home and get cleaned up. Wearing the same clothes for days had gotten gross. Ichigo saw her stand up and waved goodbye to her. Rukia smiled, she didn't even have to tell him she was leaving.

* * *

After a shower and a good meal at home, Rukia started to get dressed. She looked in her closet. Should she dress up for Ichigo now? Does it even matter? Does he expect it from her now?

Frustrated, Rukia sat on her bed and glared at her closet. Hisana came in and looked at her. Then started laughing.

"It's not funny!" Rukia growled.

"Well, what did your closet do to you?"Rukia blushed and mumbled. "I don't know what to wear."

"To go see Ichigo?" Hisana smiled at her blush and went into Rukia's closet. She picked out a little, blue sundress and handed it to Rukia. "There you go Ru-Ru."Rukia grabbed the dress and ran to the bathroom. She had to look nice, because today was the day she asked Ichigo if he wanted to come live with her and get special home care.

Rukia paused, what if he wanted to live with his family? Byakuya would pay for home care there as well. Rukia couldn't help but pout. Of course he should live with his family, but damn it she was going to miss him.

Sighing, Rukia finished doing her hair, glaring at the one strand stuck in the middle of her face.

"DING DONG"

Rukia groaned and ran downstairs to the door. "Hello?" When Rukia opened the door, she froze in her tracks.

"Hey Rukia."

Rukia gaped as she looked at Kaien on her front step. Then flashbacks started running through her mind and she closed her mouth and glared. "What?"

Kaien blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Um, I was just wondering how you were."

"Fine."

"Ok, so I can tell that you're still mad." Kaien continued when Rukia didn't respond. "So, I want to apologize, we both said some things that we didn't mean…"

"No. I said everything I meant and I meant everything I said."

Kaien frowned. "Please, come on give us a chance."

Rukia scoffed and pushed past Kaien. "No."

"Rukia!" Kaien grabbed her arm.

Rukia pulled out of his grip. "I'm going to see Ichigo."

Kaien's mouth fell open and he let her go. Rukia took this chance and jumped into her car and sped off.

* * *

Back at the hospice, Rukia almost ran over Ishida trying to get to Ichigo's room. When she opened the door, she had to stop herself from tackling him. Ichigo was standing in the corner of his room, pacing.

"_Didn't I tell him to stay in bed?" _Rukia glared at him and crossed her arms. "Ichigo Kurosaki!"

Ichigo jumped and looked over at Rukia. When he saw how mad she was, he grinned sheepishly. "Um…hi?"

Rukia glared and pointed to his bed. Ichigo rolled his eyes, but went and sat down. Rukia smirked in victory and went over and tried to tuck him in.

"Ah!" Rukia's victory was short-lived as Ichigo pulled her onto the bed and hugged her. Rukia smiled. "Ichigo? I can't breathe."

Ichigo loosened his grip and Rukia turned around and sat next to him. Ichigo kissed the top of her head. "Hi."

Rukia rolled her eyes. "Hi Ichigo."

Ichigo kissed her cheek and Rukia giggled as his stubble brushed her cheek.

"So, what happened to your dad?"

Ichigo groaned and flopped backwards onto his bed. "The old fart left."

Rukia smiled and looked back at him. "And your sad?"

Ichigo snorted. "not about that, but the fact that you weren't here after he did."

Rukia blushed and got off of the bed. "Ichigo we need to talk."

"Oh no." Ichigo sat up. "It's never a good thing when a woman says that."

"Ha-ha, funny you ass."

"What's up?" Ichigo sat looking at her.

Rukia sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. She moved in front of the window and stared out. "So, did your dad tell you about the medicine?"

"Ya. He said that I would need some sort of special care to be able to handle it. Why?"

"Did he tell you where that special care would take place?"

"Well, no. I thought here. Do you know differently?""No!" Rukia laughed awkwardly. "Why would I know anything about that?"

Ichigo smirked and walked over to her. "Spill."

"Spill what?" Rukia looked up at him innocently.

Ichigo leaned down and kissed her. Rukia felt herself leaning up towards him when he pulled away. Ichigo leaned his head against hers and whispered. "tell me or I'll never kiss you again."

Rukia's eyes shot open and she glared at him. Ichigo brushed his lips over hers and she groaned when he didn't kiss her. She leaned up and tried to kiss him but he put his finger over her lips. "Fine!"

Ichigo smirked.

"Wipe that look off your face, you asshole."

Ichigo tried to put on a straight face, but settled for his usual scowl.

Rukia shook her head. "The special care can be at two places, your house….or mine.""My house?" Ichigo's eyes lit up. "I can go home?"

Rukia bit her lip, of course he would want to go home. It would be better if he didn't live about an hour away. She stared down at her feet while he was whispering wow over and over again.

"Ok!"

Rukia looked up at a childlike Ichigo. He was grinning and rubbing the back of his neck. "I choose your house."

Rukia gaped. She was still speechless when Ichigo shook her out of her trance.

"but why! Your family and friends probably miss you!"

"I know."

"but…but." Rukia was silenced by Ichigo kissing her. She leaned up on her tiptoes and kissed him back. She looped her arms around his neck. They kept kissing until a small cough interrupted them. Rukia shoved Ichigo away and blushed.

"Yuzu?" Ichigo gasped. Rukia looked up at the teenage girl staring at them.

"Ichi!" The girl ran up and jumped into Ichigo's arms.

"get off before you really kill him Yuzu." A cold voice came from the doorway. Rukia turned around to see another girl with dark hair scowling just like Ichigo. "Hey Ichigo."

"Karin." Ichigo glared playfully at her. When he opened his other arm, the girl rolled her eyes, but walked over and hugged him.

"I missed you so much Ichi!" The brown haired girl sobbed into his chest. The dark-haired girl just scoffed and removed herself from both of them.

"I missed you guys too." Then Ichigo looked over and saw Rukia standing there awkwardly. "Hey Karin, Yuzu I want you to meet someone."

Rukia jumped when Ichigo wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "This is Rukia, my girlfriend."

"Poor girl."

"Awwww!"

Ichigo chased Karin and Yuzu ran and hugged Rukia. "Nice you meet you Rukia-chan."

Rukia blushed, but smiled. "Nice to meet you too, Yuzu."

"That's Karin." Yuzu pointed to the dark-haired girl. Yuzu grinned up at Rukia. "Thank you for taking care of Ichi for us."

Rukia blushed. "Your welcome."

Rukia screamed when Ichigo wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek.

"What are you two beautiful ladies talking about?"

"Nothing Ichi!" Yuzu hugged her brother and Rukia.

"hey Ichigo?"

"What Karin?"

"Is Rukia blind?"

"No, why?"

"Cause she must be to date your ugly mug."

Ichigo glared at Karin. Until Rukia started laughing. Ichigo glanced over at her and smiled.

"_I could get used to this."_

_

* * *

_

_OKAY! _I am so so so so so so so so so sorry. I haven't updated in forever and when I do, it's the short little chapter! In my defense, things have been hectic. I'll keep working on this, but I have been absolutely blank in what to write about next. If anyone has any ideas for what I should do in the next chapter, leave me a review! I'll try to update faster, and I'm sorry if this chapter sucks! If it does, please tell me, but try to not be so harsh v.v


	12. Chapter 12:Home Sweet Home?

_**This is a story based on the book by Cheryl Lanham called Remember me. I'm changing it up it will be like the book except I'm going to extend the book kind of like Walk to Remember. Also, I'm changing alot of the things in the book.**_

_**Summary: Rukia was a 17 year old girl that got pressured into stealing a pair of earrings, now she has to serve 300 hours of community service at the local hospice. Little does she know that who she will meet there will change her look on life. IchiRuki**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Remember me, Cheryl Lanham does, I also do not own Bleach.

* * *

**_

COMMENTS AND REPLIES SECTION!

Thanks to all of you that has kept reading so far and put up with me not writing! Gotta keep me on track guys and girls! I am sorry if I have made anyone cry or upset. It's really nice to hear that you actually think I am a good writer!

Nivek01: I didn't even realize that I was doing that! Thanks for your idea! I used it in this chapter. I think I'll take one suggestion from each reviewer each time to write it. Thanks a lot for reading!

Anika103: It is a great book! Although, don't be surprised it doesn't happen the way mine does. It's actually a very sad book. You can find it on Amazon for about five dollars. Good Luck! Thanks for enjoying my story so much. I can't believe that I can make you people cry!

Pamianime: Sorry for making you wait! I'll try to be better from now on okay?

Ougon 22: Thanks! Yea, I know it took me forever, I'm sorry!

* * *

"Damn it all." Rukia groaned as she slammed her books shut and put her head down on her desk. It had been a week since Ichigo had woken up and she had only got to see him a few times. Why? Because Hisana said she would not let Ichigo move in until Rukia got her grades back up. "_Apparently when you skip school to sit by your boyfriend's bedside, your grades drop." _Rukia groaned as she looked at her phone for about the millionth time. She frowned. _No new messages! _

"Damn." Rukia tossed her phone on her bed and opened her book again. She had spent the last 24 hours studying her life away to take the make-up exams today. If she passed these, then all she would have to do is last this last semester and she would graduate!

Rukia grinned as she saw the mental image of her walking across the stage with Ichigo in the crowd. Her smile faded, she wasn't sure how long this medicine would even last. Would he be there for her graduation?

_RING!_"AH!" Rukia fell out of her chair as the shrill tone woke her up from her daydream. She glared at the phone, but it faded when it said, _Incoming call from Ichigo. _She grinned.

"Hello?"

"_Hey."_

"What do you want? Don't you know I'm busy?" Rukia joked.

"_Yea. Yea. Sorry princess. How's the studying coming?"_

Rukia just groaned.

"_That well?"_

"You have no idea Ichigo."

"_I think I might have an idea. Anyways, so are you really busy right now?"_

"Kind of, I mean I have the tests in a few hours why?"_"Cause I'm downstairs."_

Ichigo only heard a click and the sound of running footsteps. He grinned as he saw Rukia fly down the stairs and hug him tightly.

Ichigo laughed. "Hi princess."

Rukia just rubbed her face into his shirt. "Hi." She mumbled.

Ichigo lifted her face and kissed her. Rukia blushed.

"What are you doing here Ichigo?""Your sister told me that since you were working so hard, I could work on moving in here."

"Really?" Rukia yelled and kissed him again.

Ichigo chuckled. "Yup. I got told to be here at this time and Hisana and Byakuya wanted to talk to me. Then I could move my stuff in while you were at your exams."

Rukia was about to kiss him again when a cough interrupted them. Rukia turned and saw Byakuya glaring heavily at Ichigo. Rukia shoved herself away and bowed slightly.

"Afternoon Nii-sama."

"Rukia."

"Hey Byakuya."

Rukia's eyes widened as she saw Byakuya's eye twitch. Quickly, Rukia slapped Ichigo across the back of the head and glared at him.

"Ow!" Ichigo grumbled. Sighing, he bowed slightly. "Hello Byakuya-sama.""Kurosaki." Byakuya sniffed.

"Where is nee-san?" Rukia asked politely.

Byakuya didn't answer, but turned to look at the front door.

"Right here!" Hisana jumped up behind Ichigo, causing the orange-haired man to jump about ten feet.

"Ahh!" Rukia and Ichigo yelled at the same time.

Hisana giggled and walked next to Byakuya. Suddenly, she turned around and looked very seriously at Ichigo. Said boy froze.

"Hisana-san."

"Yes Ichigo-kun?"

"I was just wondering what you wanted to talk about?""Oh that." Hisana turned and walked to the dining room table, motioning Ichigo to follow.

* * *

Once they were all seated at the table, Hisana stood up and glared at Ichigo.

Ichigo gripped Rukia's hand tighter and Rukia rolled her eyes at Hisana.

"Time for some laws Kurosaki." Byakuya's cold voice sliced through Ichigo.

"Rules, not laws." Rukia muttered.

"Okay! Shall we?" Hisana smiled sweetly. Pressing a button on the wall, a large screen came down from the ceiling and the lights dimmed. Ichigo gaped while Rukia's eye twitched. _"Where the hell did that come from?" _

"Rule number one!" Hisana slapped her ruler onto the screen and a large number one appeared. "Ichigo will stay out of Rukia's room at all times."

Rukia rolled her eyes while Ichigo nodded.

"Two!" A number 2 appeared. "Rukia Kuchiki will not enter Ichigo Kurosaki's room at any time." Byakuya glared at Ichigo.

"Yes sir." they both muttered.

"To insure this, I will be putting bars on Kurosaki's room."

"What?" Rukia stood up. "That's ridiculous Nii-sama!"Byakuya's glare had Rukia sitting back down.

"Three!" Hisana's sweet voice continued. "There will no display of public affection in front of Byakuya."

Ichigo and Rukia grinned while a dark cloud appeared over Byakuya.

"Four." Byakuya continued. "If I so much as see any type of touching my younger sister, I will kill you."

Ichigo glared while Rukia covered her face. Hisana slapped Byakuya in the back of the head.

"Okay! That's all!" Hisana tapped the screen again and it slid up into the ceiling again.

Ichigo and Rukia stood up and left the room. Ichigo walked Rukia up to her room and stood outside the doorway.

"Wow, they are a bit much. Sorry."

Ichigo just shrugged. "I've had worse.""Your dad is strict too?" Rukia spun around in her chair to face him.

Ichigo laughed and slid down the door frame to sit on the ground. "No, my old man would encourage us, saying some shit about wanting to have grandchildren or something."

Rukia fell out of her chair laughing.

"Well, you gotta study and I gotta work on my new room. So, come here."

"Why?" Rukia stood up and walked over to her door.

"So I can do this you midget." Ichigo leaned down and kissed her, smirking when Rukia punched him lightly in the stomach for the midget jab.

"I love you." Ichigo whispered.

Rukia smiled and backed up. "Okay! Back to work."Ichigo shrugged and went downstairs. Rukia shut her door and sat back down at her desk.

She let out a breath that she had been holding. Gently touching her lips, she whispered. "Love you too." Then went back to studying.

"Oi!" Ichigo pounded on her door.

Glaring, Rukia went over and opened the door. "What?"

"Time to go." Ichigo pointed over his shoulder.

"You're coming?" Rukia grabbed her backpack and followed Ichigo downstairs.

"Nah. I gotta finish unpacking." Ichigo took her backpack from her and tossed it in her car.

"Oh." Rukia said disappointed. Then again, she couldn't expect him to just sit in her car, he didn't have his license back yet.

Ichigo leaned down and kissed her before the back of his shirt was roughly grabbed.

"AH!" Ichigo yelled and Hisana smiling, dragged him back into the house.

"Come on Hisana-san!"

Rukia giggled and got into her car.

* * *

Rukia sat tapping her pencil on the paper as she waited for the test to be over. She had finished early and was really impatient. She wanted to get home to Ichigo damn it! Rukia blushed. Had she really just thought that?

_RINGGGGGG_

Finally! The exams were over and Rukia bolted out of the classroom. She ran all the way downstairs to her car and hopped in. Checking to make sure no one was behind her, she drove home.

"Oi! I'm home!" Rukia yelled as she walked in the front door. "Ah!"

She was grabbed and shoved into the nearest closet. She pushed her attacker away and started punching him.

"OW!" Rukia froze, she would know that groan anywhere. "Ichigo? What the hell?""Shut up already!" Ichigo covered her mouth.

"Don't tell me to shut up you fool! What the hell are we doing?"

Ichigo groaned and kissed her, shutting Rukia up. "My dad is here you moron.""And?""And he brought baby pictures."

The next thing Ichigo knew, Rukia had shoved him over and was walking out of the closet.

"Wait Rukia!" Ichigo crawled out after her and watched her eyebrow twitch.

"Moron!" Rukia kicked Ichigo in the face.

"Rukiaaaaa!" A sing-song voice froze her in her tracks.

"Isshin-sama!" Rukia bowed. "How nice to see you!"

"Call me papa!" Isshin grabbed Rukia and hugged her tight.

"Isshin is fine." Rukia groaned, trying to free herself.

"Let her go old man!" Ichigo pulled on Rukia's other arm. Rukia was now in the middle of a tug-a-war with Isshin pulling one arm and Ichigo on the other. Growling, she pulled the two men together and left them in a heap.

Rukia walked into the kitchen as she heard the two men fighting. "Hey Nee-san?"

"Yes?" Hisana asked, carrying a tray of tea out to the table.

"What is Isshin-sama doing here?"

"He wanted to meet us. He said something about knowing his fellow grandparents?"Rukia blushed and went into the kitchen to hide it. She grabbed the sugar and took it out to the table.

Isshin and Ichigo were walking in as Rukia sat down. Isshin ran and jumped into the seat next to Rukia and Ichigo kicked him out of it and sat down. Rukia slapped Ichigo and glared at him. Ichigo turned to yell, but saw how angry she was and just grinned sheepishly.

Isshin sat down next to Hisana and they all waited in silence for Byakuya to come home. They sipped their tea, Ichigo glaring at Isshin every time he would start to talk.

"Hisana. Rukia. Kurosaki. I'm home."

"Welcome home Byakuya! We're in the kitchen."

Byakuya entered the kitchen and froze, with a look of horror on his face.

"Hiya Byakuya-kun!" Isshin grinned and stood up with his hand out to shake.

"Ku-Kurosaki?"

* * *

"Did you miss me buddy?" Isshin's eyes filled with fake tears and he ran to hug Byakuya, who stepped out of the way and let the man crash into the wall.

"No.""Nii-sama, you know Isshin-san?"

"unfortunately." Byakuya glared daggers at the man who was now standing up.

"Byakuya-kun and I are old friends!" Isshin declared proudly.

"Kurosaki."

"Yes?" Ichigo and Isshin both asked.

"I am in no way your friend Isshin."

Isshin's face fell and he went and pouted in the corner.

"Are you sure he's a doctor?" Hisana whispered to Rukia.

Rukia nodded and looked at Ichigo who was hiding his face in shame. Giggling, she reached over and held his hand.

After a few hours of listening to the babble of Isshin and Hisana and watching Byakuya glare at Isshin and Ichigo, Rukia was tired. She stood up and motioned for Ichigo to follow. They walked out into the living room and sat there.

"Ugh! I couldn't take anymore!"

"Me either. Try it being your father doing all that."

"At least Hisana and him get along."

Ichigo put his arms around Rukia. "Mhm." He kissed her cheek and nose.

Rukia wrinkled her nose and gently pushed him away. "Player.""I am not!" Ichigo scowled.

"Yea. Whatever!" Rukia laughed and kissed his forehead. "Want to go somewhere?"

"Sure."

Rukia grinned and pushed Ichigo away and ran back into the kitchen.

"Hisana?"

"Yes Ru?"

"Can Ichigo and I go to the movies?"

"NO.""Yes!" Hisana stood in front of Byakuya after he had blurted out.

Hisana quickly handed Rukia money before Byakuya could talk anymore.

"Okay, you kids have fun!" Hisana pushed Ichigo and Rukia out of the door.

_Ding-dong!_

"Yes?""Hisana, we need our coats."

"Oh yes!" Hisana threw two coats out the door and slammed it.

Rukia sighed and put her jacket on and looked at Ichigo who was staring at his. "What's the matter Ichigo?"Ichigo raised his eyebrow. "This isn't my jacket."

Rukia laughed and grabbed Ichigo's hand, pulling him to the car.

* * *

Back inside, Hisana walked into the kitchen.

"Okay Isshin. Time to get serious."

Like some sort of magic word, Isshin sat up and put a serious look on his face.

"How sick is Ichigo?"

Isshin sighed and motioned for them to come outside where he lit a cigarette.

"I thought you stopped that disgusting habit." Byakuya sniffed and stood far away from Isshin.

"Yea. Well life hits you hard sometimes."

"I believe Hisana asked you how sick the boy was."

Isshin took a long drag. "Really sick."

Hisana gasped and Byakuya just stood there.

"How long does he have?"

Isshin looked up at Byakuya. "I don't know. This medicine will keep him alive for a few months at least, but it won't be a pleasant experience. He's gonna go through a lot of pain these first few weeks and then he'll be back to normal."

"A few months? That's all?" Hisana asked quietly.

"The medicine is effective for up to a year at max. If he is strong willed enough, he has until then."

" One year, it'll almost be Rukia's 19th birthday."

"Ichigo will be 20 on August 15th. The boy might not even live to be 21."

"Isshin? Is there anyway to make a more effective medicine? I mean can you cure him?"

"As of now, no. I don't have the financial support or time. I might be able to make another dosage for another month, but my company is fighting bankruptcy as it is. Trust me, if I could save my son, I would." Isshin slumped as he took another drag.

"I'll fund your research."

Isshin's cigarette fell out of his mouth, hitting the cold floor. "What?"

"I really don't like to repeat myself Kurosaki. I. Will. Fund. Your. Research."

"Really?" Hisana squealed and latched herself onto Byakuya, much to his dismay.

"Thank you." Isshin said broken. "Thank you so much."

Byakuya simply nodded and walked into the house. Leaving Isshin on the porch to absorb it all. Hisana smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I'm so proud of you Byakuya. You are the best older brother ever."

Byakuya sighed. "He just better not hurt her."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the movie theater.

"No."

"Ichigo!"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Aw, you're so mean."

"Rukia. I am not going to see Chappy saves the world."

"Fine." Rukia crossed her arms and glared at him.

"How about the Winter War?" Ichigo pointed to a poster with a orange haired man with a shinigami robe on waving a large sword at a monster.

"Fine." Rukia pouted.

Ichigo sighed and went and bought popcorn and a drink. He smiled when he saw something in the game room. He ran back to Rukia and told her to guard their place in line. Rukia stared after him as he ran like a little kid into the game room and started playing the crane game. She smiled.

"He really is like a little kid. He gets so much enjoyment out of simple things."

A few minutes later, Ichigo came back with a bulge in his pocket and a victory grin.

"What'd you win?" Rukia tried to peek in his pocket.

Ichigo grabbed her and turned her towards the theater. "Later."

Ichigo and Rukia grabbed a seat in the middle of the theater as the movie was starting. When the lights dimmed, Rukia got nervous. "_Would he expect her to watch the movie, or would he want to…to make out?"_ Rukia blushed as she looked up nervously at Ichigo who was watching the screen. Her eyes moved down to his hand which was on the armrest with his palm facing upward. Realizing that he wanted her to hold his hand, Rukia took his hand in hers and blushed.

Ichigo grinned as Rukia took his hand. He looked down and saw her blush and brought her hand up and kissed it. "What are you so nervous about?" He whispered.

Rukia's eyes got wide and she turned away. "Nothing.""Don't worry. I'm not gonna do anything. I wanna see this movie too." He whispered and kissed her cheek then turned back to the screen.

Rukia let out a breath and smiled as she turned back to Ichigo. She was worried for nothing. Smirking, she ate some popcorn and watched the movie.

"Wow that was actually pretty good."

"Yea. That Ichiro was a pretty awesome guy."Rukia scoffed. "Yea a real jerk!""What!""He totally ignored Rue when he was saving her from her execution!"

"She should of just shut up and been rescued!"

"Asshole."

"Idiot."

"I love you."

Ichigo froze when Rukia said those words. "What?"

Rukia's entire face turned red and she turned away. "Ah! I meant I love the fact you support a character. Yea. That's it."

"Rukia."

"What?" She asked, still turned away.

Ichigo grabbed Rukia and turned her away and kissed her hard on the lips. "I love you too."

Rukia gasped and wrapped her arms around Ichigo's neck. They kissed in the middle of the movie theater until an usher came and told them they had to leave. When Rukia and Ichigo nodded sheepishly and ran back to Rukia's car.

On the drive home, Ichigo fell asleep, tired from the day's activities.

While sitting at a red light, Rukia looked over at him and smiled. She reached over and ran her fingers through his hair and kissed his cheek.

"_He looks so peaceful when he sleeps."_ Rukia giggled. "_But he still has that stupid scowl."_

Starting to drive again, Rukia looked over at him one more time. _"Don't you dare leave me you idiot."_

_

* * *

_

All right! So until I get more of a finished plot, I'm just gonna do little excerpts and let them have some fun days doing stuff and some drama issues too of course. I have the ending all planned out, but since I figure you guys want a year of their life to be together, well I need some ideas to help fill it. I mean, I was just going to kill him. I know I'm a hateful person. Anyways, read some of my other stories and give me some advice! I know who my devoted readers are so keep reading! (PS: I finally got my creative flow back. I'll be writing more since my mother is having surgery and I'll have nothing else to do while I take care of her.


	13. Chapter 13: The Chapter of B's

Chapter 13

_**This is a story based on the book by Cheryl Lanham called Remember me. I'm changing it up it will be like the book except I'm going to extend the book kinda of like Walk to Remember. Also, I'm changing alot of the things in the book. **_

_**Summary: Rukia was a 17 year old girl that got pressured into stealing a pair of earrings, now she has to serve 300 hours of community service at the local hospice. Little does she know that who she will meet there will change her look on life. IchiRuki**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Remember me, Cheryl Lanham does, I also do not own Bleach, that would be Kite Tubo.**_!

* * *

Eelgirl13: yea I know some of it isn't believable. But, there are reasons for it.

Number one, Ichigo couldn't stay in the hospice anymore because he is no longer about to die at any moment. Two, the fans all wanted it to happen. Three, its not like he's like rooming next to her. They live in a very big house, and since Byakuya doesn't trust Ichigo where better to have him than under his own roof? Four, the medication that Ichigo will be taking is very severe. Ichigo doesn't want to go home because of how it will effect his family. So this was really the only place for Ichigo to go to. Five, don't worry, he isn't staying there long. It's more like a temp thing while he's really under with the meds and then I'll make him get his own place.

Darkshinigami16: THANK YOU! I don't believe I've ever received an response quite like yours. That's what I wanted. A long response finally! I'll take your idea into consideration. It might also help for you to read the next comment. You have no idea how many times I've had people ask for him to live.

Everyone else: No, it is not possible for me to not kill Ichigo. I mean come on how many miracles is this boy gonna have? Ichigo's death is gonna be necessary for Rukia to finally grow up. Ichigo doesn't need to stick around, see how much he has already changed her for the better? I mean I worked really, really hard on making his death scene. I will give you guys a chance though. If I can get 500 reviews saying good reasons to not kill Ichigo, I won't kill him. BUT! You guys are gonna need to help me write more chapters and stuff. That means you guys are gonna have to get your friends to read! Also, I don't want just stupid ones saying to save him! I want sincere ones with some ideas or how you liked it and stuff. Anyways, once again thank you. Your comments and ideas have made me so happy. In fact, I thought I sucked at writing…well I still think I do. But thanks!

* * *

Ichigo paced around his room as he waited for Rukia to come home from school. She would receive her test results today and damn it he wanted to know what they were.

"_If only I had a car."_

Ichigo grumbled. Sighing, he looked over at the computer that Rukia had given him to use. Running his fingers through his hair, he sat down and pulled up the internet. Ichigo pulled up a job website and began searching.

An hour later, Ichigo was cursing at the machine and about to throw it out the window when a knock was heard at his door.

"Ichigo?" Rukia.

Ichigo jumped up and ran over to the door. "Hey!"

Rukia was looking down at the ground and digging into the carpet with her toe.

"Oh no." Ichigo started. "don't tell me…"

Rukia looked up and grinned . "All A's!"

Ichigo grinned and swung her around. Rukia got down and fake pouted. "You really thought I would fail?"

Ichigo froze. "Of course not!"

"Good." She smirked with victory and pulled Ichigo down for a kiss. Her heart pounded when Ichigo's tongue brushed against her lips willing them to open. When she granted him access, her heart flew into overload. Ichigo's tongue was exploring her mouth and she fought back with hers. Suddenly they heard the front door slam and Rukia shoved Ichigo into his room and shut the door. She giggled when she heard a string of curses from the other side. She had fixed her hair and was trying to not act guilty as Hisana walked up the stairs.

"Welcome home Nee-san!"

"Hello Rukia." Hisana giggled and kissed Rukia's head. "Naughty girl."

Rukia blushed as Hisana laughed into her room. Scowling, Rukia opened Ichigo's door. When she saw him engrossed with something on the computer, she ran in and jumped on his bed.

"Ah!" Ichigo turned around and looked at her with wide eyes. "Rukia!"

Ichigo ran and shut the door. "Your not supposed to be in here!"

"Aw, you don't want me here?"

"No! That's not it!"

Rukia giggled. "relax Ichigo, Nii-sama isn't here. I just missed you today." Rukia got up and wrapped her arms around Ichigo.

He kissed her head. "I missed you too."

"So, what are you doing?" Rukia began to walk towards his computer.

"Ah!" Ichigo ran in front of it and held Rukia at an arm's length. "Nothing!" He didn't want her to know he was job searching. Rukia raised an eyebrow at him, but shrugged and walked out. "Dinner's gonna be ready soon."

"Oh, okay!" Ichigo waved. When the door was shut, he sunk into his chair. "_I'll surprise her!"_

_

* * *

_

A week later, Ichigo ran up the stairs and into his room. He sighed in relief as Rukia pulled into the driveway.

"Made it."

Ichigo yelled as he looked down and saw that he was still wearing his uniform, and that he smelled of grease. Quickly, Ichigo grabbed a towel and ran into the bathroom and turned on the shower. He carefully took off his uniform and hid it under the sink. Then he jumped into the shower.

Rukia walked up the stairs and frowned when she heard the shower on. "_Aw, I wanted to see him."_

Rukia sighed and was about to walk into her room when the shower stopped. She paused in her doorway as the bathroom door opened. Everything froze as Ichigo stepped out clad in only a towel. Rukia's mouth dropped as she looked at him. He wasn't as skinny as he was before and he had more color. In fact, he looked hot. Ichigo looked up and saw Rukia and blushed. Rukia did the same and both quickly went into their rooms.

Ichigo got dressed and walked to Rukia's door. Blushing, he knocked gently on it.

Rukia opened the door and blushed as well.

Ichigo coughed. "How was school?"

"good."

"Good." Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck. "Er-"

Rukia shook her head. What was she doing? This was her boyfriend, she was allowed to gawk at him. Smiling, she jumped up and kissed him.

Ichigo smiled into the kiss and hugged her tight against him. "I love you."

"Love you too." Rukia smirked and put her hand on her hip. "Now leave, I got homework to do."

"Aye aye captain." Ichigo saluted and stuffed his hands in his pockets. He had somewhere to go tomorrow anyways. He grinned as he locked his bedroom door and went back to his computer. Clicking on his favorites, he pulled the picture of the motorcycle back up.

"_Tomorrow is the day!"_

As soon as Rukia had left for school, Ichigo waved goodbye to Hisana and went down to the DMV.

"Ichigo Kurosaki?" A female voice called.

Looking up, Ichigo froze in his place. "Senna?"

"Ichigo?" The girl's orange eyes got wide and she dropped her notebook.

"What are you doing here?" They both spoke at the same time.

"I work here." Senna said bashfully. "You?"

"I got a little better." Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck, this was awkward. After a few minutes of silence, Senna looked down and noticed her notebook. "Oh! Well, then let's get you all set."

Ichigo nodded and followed Senna to her desk. After filling out paperwork, Ichigo had the driving test. He hopped into the little green car and pushed the seat back as far as possible. Senna climbed into the passenger seat and stared at the clipboard.

Ichigo looked over at her and frowned when he saw how sad she looked.

Shaking her head, she put on a fake smile. "Okay, pull out and take a left."Ichigo opened his mouth to say something, but just shifted into gear and did as she asked. After a few minutes of driving, Senna spoke. "How?"

"Huh?" Ichigo asked, looking over at her for a minute. "How did you get better?"

"My dad." Ichigo said with a hint of pride. "He created a medicine just for people like me."

There was silence again.

"I'm sorry!" Senna yelled, causing Ichigo to swerve a little.

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo asked, recovering from his mini heart attack.

"I'm sorry that I left."

Ichigo chuckled. "It was something that you had to do. I don't blame you. Never have."

"You don't?"

Ichigo shook his head and Senna smiled as she led him back to the DMV.

"Okay smile!" Senna grinned from behind the camera. "Ichigo." She sighed as he scowled.

With much effort, she got Ichigo to smirk for a picture.

A few moments later, she handed Ichigo his license. "All set! Do you need a ride somewhere?"

Ichigo nodded. "Thanks."

When Ichigo and Senna got to the car lot, they stepped out of the car. Ichigo scratched the back of his head. "So, thanks."

Ichigo froze when Senna leaned up and kissed him. He didn't kiss back, but he was surprised. When she pulled away, she had tears in her eyes.

"I hope she takes care of you."

Ichigo's eyes got wide.

"That girl, who stayed by your side for me." With that, Senna got in her car and Ichigo watched her drive away. Wiping his lips, Ichigo looked at his watch.

"Damn!" Ichigo ran into the office and talked to the dealer.

* * *

_Tick. Tick. Tick._

Rukia glared daggers at the clock as it slowly ticked by. Rangiku was walking by and saw her doing it. Grinning, she bounced up to Rukia and blocked her vision.

"Glaring at it isn't going to make it go faster Ru-Ru!" She said in a sweet voice.

Rukia sighed and dropped her head on her desk. "I wish it would.""Someone misses her boyfriend!" Rangiku said in a sing-song voice.

"Shut up!" Rukia hissed.

"Touchy." Rangiku stuck her tongue out at Rukia.

"Hello!" Rukia and Rangiku looked up as Renji walked into the room.

"Renji!" Rangiku jumped up and ran to greet her boyfriend. They kissed and walked over to Rukia.

"Hey Rukia." Renji waved.

"Yo."

Renji looked at Rangiku who was kissing her hand and pointing to Rukia.

"Ah, girl troubles."

Rukia answered by throwing a book at Renji. "I do not have girl troubles!"

Rangiku sighed and hugged Rukia. "It's okay!""Ran!" Rukia groaned. "I can't breathe.""Sorry!" Rangiku released her.

"Rukia-sama!"

Rukia looked up as Michiru Ogawa, a first year was standing in the doorway.

"Yes?""Do you not know what is going on outside?"

"er- no."

"Well come on!" Michiru ran in and took Rukia by the hand. "There's a really hot guy outside on a motorcycle!"

"What?"Running downstairs, Rukia looked back as she was followed by Rangiku, Renji and two more of her classmates, Chizuru and Ryo. When they got to the front of the school, Rukia clawed through the crowd of people gathered by the street.

"Okay! Who the hell are you?" Rukia asked with her hands on her hips, staring at the man on the orange motorcycle. His helmet was on, but Rukia could tell this was a very attractive man, but he was distracting class damn it!

"You don't know?" The man asked, his voice muffled by the helmet.

"Obviously." Rukia closed her eyes and pinched her forehead. "I mean really…"

"Well that's unfortunate." Rukia gasped. Now that voice, she knew.

"Ichigo?" Rukia giggled as she saw him standing there holding the helmet.

"Yo."

Rukia ran up and hugged him. "What are you doing here?"

"Seeing you of course." Ichigo leaned down and kissed her.

"AWWWWW!" Ichigo and Rukia pushed away as the crowd behind them grinned.

"Um." Rukia blushed. "Go back to class!"

"Hai!" The students all ran off to their classes except Rangiku, Renji and Chizuru.

Rangiku was standing there with her hand on her hip and a smirk on her face. Renji was glaring at Ichigo and Chizuru looked heartbroken.

"Rukia-chan!" Chizuru bawled. "How could you?"

Rukia sweat dropped. "er-sorry?"

Chizuru ran back into the school crying.

Ichigo sweat dropped. "Um…"

"That was Chizuru, a girl in my class." Rukia walked back to Ichigo and hugged him again.

A cough made Rukia let go, much to her dismay.

"Not gonna introduce me Ru?"

Rukia rolled her eyes and pulled Ichigo over to them.

"Ichigo, this is Rangiku, my best friend and her boyfriend Renji Abarai.""Hi!"

"Er- hey."

"Kurosaki." Renji said coldly.

Ichigo stiffened and glared at the red-haired man. "Abarai."

Rangiku and Rukia watched the exchange between the two men. Both were glaring deeply at the other.

"Guys?"Both men turned to face Rukia.

"Yea?"

"What are you fools doing?"

Ichigo blushed and rubbed his neck, while Renji shrugged.

"So, how did you meet Rukia?" Ichigo asked, trying to be friendly.

"I met Rukia at a camp!" Rangiku declared, wrapping Rukia in a bear hug. Ichigo chuckled as Rukia tried to escape. He looked over at Renji.

"We dated."

Ichigo froze. He glared at Renji.

"Yea, we used to kiss and-" He was cut off by a swift kick from Rukia.

"Shut up Renji." Rukia dusted off and walked up to Ichigo. "Don't worry about it." She tilted her head and looked so cute that Ichigo had to kiss her.

"Aww!"

Ichigo and Rukia groaned at Rangiku.

"Sorry!" Rangiku ran off as the bell rang. "gotta go! Bye Ru! TTYL! Love you! Bye Kurosaki-kun!"

Rukia rolled her eyes and waved.

"Bye Rukia!" Renji yelled, chasing after Ran. "Bye strawberry!"

Ichigo turned red. "Bye pineapple!"

Ichigo was rewarded when Renji stopped mid-run and fell to the ground.

Rukia pulled Ichigo down by his ear and glared at him.

"What?"

"Boys." She sighed and walked towards the bike. "Now are you gonna give me a ride to my car or what?"Ichigo grinned and picked Rukia up in his arms and placed her on the bike. He got on and handed her a spare helmet. Once he put his on, he started the engine and pulled off.

Rukia screamed and held tight to Ichigo's waist. After a few minutes, she got used to it and loosened her grip. She watched in amazement as the trees and birds flew by. She smiled softly and leaned into Ichigo's back.

"_This is how I want it to always be."_

_

* * *

_

"We're home!" Rukia called as she and Ichigo walked in the door from their little joy ride.

"welcome home!" Isshin ran out of the kitchen and Ichigo tried to run away, but was grabbed by Rukia.

"Do not leave me alone with him." She whispered into his ear.

"MY CHILDREN!" Isshin hugged them both tightly, unfortunately for them.

"Get off old man!"

"Isshin-san, I can't breathe."

After being removed by Ichigo, Isshin sat up straight. Ichigo's eye twitched, these sudden mood changes freaked him out.

"Ichigo, we need to talk. Rukia can you please go see Hisana in the kitchen?"

"Sure." Rukia kissed Ichigo and ran into the kitchen to help Hisana.

"Let's go outside."

Ichigo followed Isshin outside and they stood out on the porch. Ichigo smiled when he saw Rukia laughing through the window. She must of been telling Hisana about their trip.

"Ichigo."

He returned his interest to his father.

"When are you going to take this seriously?"

"Take what seriously?"

"The medication." Isshin rubbed his temples. "It's not like taking a simple-"

"I know!" Ichigo yelled. Isshin looked up at him. "I know it's dangerous and that I'm probably not gonna be able to get out of bed for a few days. I also know that if I don't start it soon, I might get really sick again and have to go back to the hospice. I know."

"Then why haven't you come to the hospital to see your nurse? Why haven't you signed up for a date to receive it. You have a room and a nurse just waiting for your ok. A few days in the hospital, and then you can be back here."

"I will. Soon I promise." Ichigo begged his dad. "Just please give me until after her birthday."

"Fine. That's only a week away."

Ichigo nodded and Isshin began to walk inside. "Ichigo?"

"Yea?"

"Be careful."

With that Isshin walked inside and acted like his usual self again. Ichigo frowned and sat down on one of the chairs. A few minutes later, he heard the door open.

"Hey."

Ichigo looked up as Rukia was standing there, her arms crossed because of the cold.

"Hey."Rukia sighed and went and sat on his lap. Ichigo wrapped his arms around her to keep her warm. Rukia pressed her lips to his cheek and then laid her head on his shoulder.

"What did your dad want?"

"Nothing important."

Rukia sighed. "If you don't want to tell me, you don't have to. Just don't say it's nothing important."

"Sorry."

"It's ok."

Ichigo and Rukia held each other for a few minutes before Rukia stood up.

She was smiling. "Well okay then. Let's go eat. Gotta keep you healthy so I can show you off."

Ichigo grinned and kissed her. "Is that all I'm good for?"

"Mm." Rukia grinned and hugged him tight. "Among other things, you big strawberry."

"Midget." Ichigo smirked as Rukia stepped on his foot and ran inside. He looked up at the stars and frowned. "Help me mom."

* * *

"Ugh!" Ichigo groaned as he tried to get the tie on. Rukia's birthday party was today and since her brother was a big-shot lawyer, everything was formal. Ichigo glared at the black suit that Hisana had bought for him. He also glared at the blue vest and tie with a black jacket that Hisana had also bought him. She said something about how he was going to take Rukia to prom whether she wanted to or not. Ichigo had just agreed and threw the thing into his closet.

"Ichigo!" Rukia busted into his room. Which would have been fine, but she was only wearing a robe.

"Ah!" Ichigo blushed. "What?"

"If I hear you groan one more time, I'm going to kill you." Rukia brushed her hair out of her face. "I'm in the bathroom trying to do my makeup and every few seconds I hear another Ugh! I can't take it anymore!"

Stunned, Ichigo froze as Rukia stormed over and fixed his tie for him. After she was done, she glared up at him and stormed back out. Ichigo just sweat dropped as the door slammed shut.

"Thanks!" He called.

"Ugh!"

He grinned.

About twenty minutes later, Ichigo was downstairs and ready. He had put on some cologne and had even tried to brush his hair. He looked around at the decorations as he waited for Rukia's entrance down the stairs.

The living room and dining room were removed of their furniture and replaced with new things. There was purple and white banners and flowers hanging on the walls. The rails on the staircase were wrapped with purple ribbon. Pictures of Rukia were set on a table and there was a long table full of food. In the middle was an ice sculpture of a bunny. Ichigo scowled at that. He looked around at the people and didn't recognize many of them. Yoruichi and his dad were there, annoying Byakuya. Yuzu and Hisana were in the kitchen making snacks, Karin was sitting with some other kids watching TV on the big screen. Ichigo recognized some of Rukia's classmates standing over in a corner. He frowned as he saw pineapple boy wearing a white tux.

"_This is a birthday party?"_

He didn't recognize anyone else. By their fancy suits and most of them being old, Ichigo guessed they were coworkers of Byakuya.

Everyone got quiet suddenly and were staring at Ichigo. He froze, but then realized they weren't looking at him. Slowly, he turned around and saw Rukia. His heart jumped to his throat as he gawked at her.

She was slowly walking down the stairs with a slight blush on her face. Her hair was pinned back with her one bang still in her face. It was held back by white chopsticks. Her dress was a silky purple color and fitted to her form like that of a second skin. Every move she made was like that of an angel. When she lifted her head, she winked at Ichigo, forcing him to shut his mouth and grin.

Renji was fuming as Rukia was walking down the stairs. She didn't even look at anyone else except for that stupid orange haired kid. Angry, he stormed to the front and was going to stand next to Ichigo when a hand grabbed his shoulder, making him stop. He went to jerk away but saw that it was Byakuya Kuchiki holding him. His icy glare made Renji bow and freeze. Ashamed, Renji moved back to Rangiku and stood behind her.

When Rukia finally reached the bottom of the stairs, Ichigo held out a hand to escort her.

After that, it was all over.

Rukia was swarmed with her friends telling her how beautiful she looked among other things and Ichigo got pushed out of the crowd. He grinned, she didn't need him to hang all over her, she deserved to be awed over today. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked over to the drink table.

"Kurosaki."

Ichigo turned around and saw Byakuya standing behind him.

"Yea?"

"Thank you."

Ichigo choked on his drink and almost spit it out. "What?"Wiping some drink off his suit, Byakuya sniffed and looked away. "Thank you for making my sister happy."

"Er-" Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck. "I mean, your welcome."

"But."

Ichigo looked back up at Byakuya.

"If you in any way hurt my little sister, I will hunt you down. I will use the entire force of my name and crush you. Do we understand each other?"

Ichigo just nodded. He would of said to bring it on, but he didn't want to embarrass Rukia. Byakuya floated away.

A few hours later, after all the gifts and toasts, most of Byakuya's guests had left. Isshin had taken Karin and Yuzu home and Yoruichi was chatting with Hisana and Byakuya. Renji and Rangiku were still there and were talking to Rukia. Ichigo stretched and relaxed on the couch.

"Oi."

Ichigo opened one of his eyes and saw Renji standing there.

"What?"

"Look man, I'm sorry."

Ichigo sighed and stood up. "For?"

"For trying to interfere with you and Rukia."

"You were?"

Renji turned red. "Yes you moron! You couldn't tell?"

Ichigo shrugged and linked his hands behind his head. "Not really."

"Are you saying that I'm not competitive strawberry?"

Ichigo's eye twitched. "No that's not it at all pineapple!"

"Oh like you have room to talk about hair!"

"At least my hair doesn't scare young children!"

Ichigo and Renji glared at each other. Finally, they turned into grins and shook hands and walked over to the girls.

"Ichigo-kun!" Rangiku called. Ichigo twitched and Rukia crossed her arms. "Can I please have a ride on your motorcycle?"

"No."

Rukia giggled and Renji smirked.

"Please?"

"No."

Rangiku started pulling down her dress. "Not even if I.."

"NO!" Ichigo covered his eyes.

"Hmm..." Rangiku started pulling up her dress.

"Taking off your dress will not make me take you! I'm not like that!" Ichigo yelled, barely looking through a crack in his fingers.

"Then how about you close that gap between your fingers." Rukia muttered, slapping him in the head.

"Rukia!" Ichigo grinned sheepishly and grabbed Rukia and ran away from Rangiku.

Once they were outside, Rukia stopped Ichigo from running.

"Baka!" She started hitting him. "What was that for?"

Ichigo chuckled. "Sorry!"

Rukia sighed and turned away from him. "Why don't you just go see Ran?"

"Oh come on." Ichigo turned her around and pulled her against him.

"Jerk." Rukia muttered into his chest.

"You know I was just kidding." Ichigo rubbed her back.

"Yea." Rukia drew circles on his chest.

"I love you."

"Love you too…fool."

Ichigo laughed and leaned down to kiss her. The moment was made magical by the fact that it started snowing. Rukia looked around in wonder and then kissed Ichigo harder. He picked her up and swung her around. Setting her back down, Ichigo reached into his pocket.

"Your birthday present." Ichigo held out a small box.

Gently, Rukia unwrapped it and gasped at what was inside.

It was a silver heart shaped locket. On the outside, the kanji symbol for miracle was carved into it. When Rukia opened it, a picture of her and Ichigo was inside. Tears started streaming down her face as she handed it to Ichigo to put on her. Playing with it, she turned around and tackled Ichigo.

She kissed him all over his face and then kissed his lips.

"I love you."

Ichigo grinned.

* * *

Okay! Another chapter! So, I kind of winged this one. If anyone is confused, I just added some filler stuff, like the whole Senna thing. It was a closure chapter for Renji and Senna. BTW, Ichigo did not cheat on Rukia. Senna kissed him. Don't worry that's not gonna like effect anything. And the whole Rangiku thing was just a joke. Ichigo knew that Rukia was there and Rukia knew Rangiku was like that. Also that whole close the gap scene really happened in the anime! Okay, reviews and new ideas por favor.


	14. Chapter 14: What a Day

**This is a story based on the book by Cheryl Lanham called Remember me. I'm changing it up it will be like the book except I'm going to extend the book kind of like Walk to Remember. Also, I'm changing alot of the things in the book.**

**Summary: Rukia was a 17 year old girl that got pressured into stealing a pair of earrings, now she has to serve 300 hours of community service at the local hospice. Little does she know that who she will meet there will change her look on life. IchiRuki**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Remember me, Cheryl Lanham does, I also do not own Bleach.

* * *

**

_Woo! I'm glad you guys are liking these cause I'm so making these up as I type them. :P_

_I'm taking some more time to update them cause I think three in two days is enough to make up for not updating in forever right? Secondly, I haven't really received that many reviews, so most of you must be busy so I'll give you time to read since it's bad for you people to send me reviews at 4 am -.-!_

_Keep Ichigo alive: 3 people with good enough reasons. _

_**Darkshinigami16**: Of course! I try to reply to all reviews that I get that are substantial. Unless I get about twenty of the same things then I just toss them into one, big group. I'm glad I made your day, I mean that's kind of what I try to do. Thank you for reviewing every story, people that read don't understand that we have no idea if we are doing good or bad if we don't know what the readers are thinking. As for the Ichigo living thing, so much for not having a reason -.- Anyways, you're right. Rukia has finally learned to love, but if you remember, she loved Kaien too. Secondly, thank you. I tried to make it believable, I looked over every aspect. Now that he has a job too, he can find his own place. So that worked out nicely. Thanks for your reviews. (WOOO dedicated reader __J__)_

_**SakuraNoKaze**: Wow I kind of feel like a jerk now. For once, I don't have a comeback for that. Well, that's a good reason for him to live, but I knew there would be some that's why I made the number so big for people to make him live. Maybe I'll switch it to 100. Thanks for reading my story and I'm sorry that you had to wait so long for me to update. You guys CAN send me a message telling me to hurry up ya know?_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 14: A Chappy date

"You've got to be kidding me." Ichigo stood in shock as they stood outside of the large pink gates of Chappyland. Rukia had spent the last five minutes trying to pull Ichigo through.

"Come on Ichigo!"

"I am not going in there." Ichigo crossed his arms and tried not to smirk as Rukia did the same. They glared at each other.

Rukia suddenly grinned, making Ichigo jump and back up. Rukia bowed her head and she came up with a puppy dog face.

"Oh no." Ichigo covered his eyes.

"Please Ichigo?" Rukia grabbed his arms and tried to uncover his eyes.

"No!" Ichigo tugged away from Rukia who followed.

Ichigo cracked open his eyes to see a spotlight on Rukia. _"What the hell?"_

Everyone stopped to look as Rukia pulled out a tissue and began to fake-cry.

"Oh poor me, my mean boyfriend refuses to take me to the place that I love."

Gasps were heard and Ichigo turned beet red.

"All I wanted to do was spend some time with my boyfriend!" The crowd awed and everyone glared at Ichigo who grabbed Rukia and ran through the gates.

Once on the other side, Rukia grinned up at him.

"I hate you."

"Oh, that's not true." Rukia giggled as she grabbed his hand.

Ichigo tried to scowl, but grinned instead.

He groaned as Rukia dragged him into the gift shop.

* * *

"No!" Ichigo threw the bunny ears off of his head.

"Fine, you big baby." Rukia glared.

Ichigo sighed and placed them back on his head, where he then was tackled by Rukia.

"Aw! You look so cute!"

"I'm not cute usually?" Ichigo scowled.

"Nope." Rukia grinned and kissed his cheek.

Ichigo groaned and dragged Rukia out before she bought anything. "So where should we go first?"

Rukia tapped her chin as she looked around the amusement park. "I know!" Rukia grabbed Ichigo's hand and ran across the park. She jumped around in a circle as her and Ichigo looked up at the giant orange roller coaster.

"Chappy's Adventure?" Ichigo questioned. "That doesn't sound scary at all."

"Shut up baka!" Rukia hit him and dragged him into the front car. Ichigo almost threw up when he had to be strapped in by the pink, Chappy seatbelts. A few moments later, they were headed up the long path to the top of the roller coaster. Ichigo sighed and leaned his chin on the side of the car while Rukia bounced up and down in the other seat.

Once they reached the top, Rukia suddenly changed her mind.

"I don't wanna do this anymore Ichigo!" Then Rukia tried to get out of her seat.

"Rukia!" Ichigo grabbed her hands. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm scared of heights okay?"

"Then why did you choose a roller coaster!" Ichigo yelled back.

Rukia's response was cut off by the turning of the roller coaster car over the hill. She screamed and grabbed onto Ichigo, who wrapped his arm around her.

A minute later, they were sitting back in the station, Rukia still glued to Ichigo's middle. Ichigo tapped her shoulder and pried her off him.

"Ride's over."

"Oh." Rukia blushed and quickly got out of the car. Ichigo followed and walked towards the gate.

"Get your pictures!" A short, blond kid yelled in front of monitors from the roller coaster.

Rukia ran over and Ichigo followed. Rukia grinned and looked at Ichigo as she saw their picture.

Rukia was holding onto Ichigo's middle and hiding half of her face and then Ichigo had his arm around her and had a smirk on his face.

Ichigo sighed, but bought the picture for Rukia.

"Thank you!" Rukia jumped up and kissed him.

"Yeah. Yeah."

Smirking, she jumped on Ichigo's back.

"Oi!" Ichigo almost fell over. "What are you doing?"

"Getting a ride on the strawberry."

"Why you.." Ichigo tried to throw Rukia off his back. She hung on and eventually Ichigo stopped.

"Ass."

"Love you Ichigo!"

Ichigo huffed and blew his hair out of his face and carried Rukia. A few minutes later, he muttered. "Love you too."

Rukia smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

* * *

"Where to now princess?"

"Can we play some games?"

"Sure."

Ichigo carried Rukia over to the many colorful booths and she jumped off his back and ran to the one where you had to shoot.

"What do you do at this game?" Rukia jumped up and down. "I want that purple Chappy!"

Ichigo looked where she was pointing and saw a gigantic Chappy. He handed the guy a dollar and handed Rukia the gun.

"Okay sweetie." The old man said. "You simply shoot down ten bears and you win that Chappy."

"Okay!" Rukia grabbed the gun and gasped when the bears started to move across the booth. Shutting one eye and sticking her tongue out, she started shooting. A few moments later, a buzzer went off and Rukia handed the gun back to the man.

"Okay." The man counted the bears. "You shot 4 bears."

"Aw!"

"You do win this though." The man handed Rukia a small bear with orange hair. Rukia frowned, but took the bear and started to walk away.

"I'll play."

Rukia turned around and grinned happily as Ichigo took the gun. She ran back next to him and looked up at him.

"Really?"

"Why not?"

The game began and Rukia watched as Ichigo stared at the booth and then started shooting. When the buzzer went off, Ichigo smirked and winked at Rukia.

"Um." The man looked at the number. "You shot 18."

"I'll take that giant purple Chappy."

The man handed the Chappy to Ichigo and he walked off.

"Hey!" Rukia caught up with him. "Aren't you gonna give that to me?""No, why would I?" Ichigo hid his smirk.

Turning red, Rukia paused and threw her bear at Ichigo. 'You jerk!"

Ichigo froze and turned and yelled at Rukia. "At least I'm tall enough to hold this Chappy!"

Rukia got in his face. "At least I don't look like a giant strawberry!"

"Midget!"

"Skyscraper!"

Ichigo and Rukia glared at each other, sparks flying. Finally Ichigo turned and picked up the Chappy and handed it to Rukia who almost fell over.

Rukia grunted and tried to walk with it.

Ichigo laughed and took it.

"You were carrying it for me?" Rukia asked, fixing her hair.

"Yup."

Rukia smirked and grabbed his hand. "Thanks."

"Welcome."

_

* * *

_

Ichigo and Rukia spent the rest of the day riding rides and playing games. They stopped and ate at a pizza place and now they were headed to the gift shop before they went home.

Yawning, Ichigo looked over his shoulder at Rukia who was daydreaming about something while holding his hand.

Ichigo smiled as he looked over and saw a photo booth. He pulled Rukia towards it, snapping her out of her daze.

"Where are we going Ichigo?"

"In here."

Rukia smiled as she and Ichigo climbed into the small booth. Ichigo put money in and let Rukia pick the frame. Then they sat back.

"What should we do for the first one?" Ichigo asked curious.

Rukia didn't get to answer as the photo snapped. "Aw damn it."

Ichigo laughed and the camera went off again. "Oh, three more."

Rukia tapped her chin to think and the camera went off again.

Ichigo laughed and Rukia hit him as the camera went off again.

"Damn it!" Rukia groaned.

Seeing that it was about to stop, Ichigo grabbed her and kissed her right as the fifth picture took. Rukia smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around him. Ichigo went to deepen the kiss when the curtain was ripped open and a small boy was staring at them. Ichigo and Rukia hurriedly ran out of the booth and grabbed the pictures while running.

"Sorry!" They ran behind the gift shop and hid in the alley.

Taking deep breaths they looked over at each other and busted out laughing, sinking to the ground.

"Wow." Ichigo chuckled, running his fingers through his hair. "Look at these." He handed the pictures to Rukia.

Rukia giggled as she looked at each of the photos.

The first one had Rukia turned to answer Ichigo with her mouth open and Ichigo looking at her with his eyebrow raised.

The second one had Rukia glaring at the camera and Ichigo's head was thrown back as he laughed.

The third one had Rukia with her hand on her chin and Ichigo looking away.

The fourth one had Rukia punching Ichigo in the face and his pained look.

The fifth one was Rukia's favorite. It had Ichigo right about to kiss her and they were both staring into each others eyes.

"I love them." Rukia smiled.

"Well then, let's go home."

Rukia looked up and saw Ichigo's hand down to help her. She took it and then she jumped on his back. Ichigo stayed quiet and carried her home.

When they got home, Ichigo carefully placed Rukia on the couch and placed her Chappy in her room. Then he went to his room and put the small bear on his bed and his half of the pictures taped on his mirror.

He smiled as he ran his fingers over the pictures and thought back to when they first met.

He frowned as his eyes wandered over the calendar. It was already March. Two months had passed since his first treatment and he had another scheduled in two weeks. Groaning, he flopped on his bed.

"Ten months left for Dad to find a cure." Scowling, he turned over and looked at the picture on his bedside table. It was his entire family. It was taken on the day that they came to see him. Ichigo had his arms wrapped around Rukia and was grinning. Yuzu had climbed onto his back. Rukia's face was red because Ichigo surprised her. Isshin was crying because Karin had kicked him and Karin was smirking while looking at Rukia.

He chuckled and as he fell asleep he dreamed of what life would be like if he wasn't sick.

* * *

So I didn't know what else to do, but next chapter is Ichigo's worst treatment phase and then prom! Also, some other changes will go on that you might not be so happy about! Anyways, review! Still a long way to go to keep Ichigo alive…..


	15. Chapter 15:Ichigo's Crazy days

_**This is a story based on the book by Cheryl Lanham called Remember me. I'm changing it up it will be like the book except I'm going to extend the book kind of of like Walk to Remember. Also, I'm changing alot of the things in the book.**_

_**Summary: Rukia was a 17 year old girl that got pressured into stealing a pair of earrings, now she has to serve 300 hours of community service at the local hospice. Little does she know that who she will meet there will change her look on life. IchiRuki**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Remember me, Cheryl Lanham does, I also do not own Bleach, that would be Tubo Kite.**_!

* * *

I'm sorry for all of my grammar mistakes, I do type these things in one session and I do it fast before I forget things. If there is grammar mistakes, try to overlook them. If they are there that means that I overlooked them. I do check my stories and spell check too, just sometimes I miss things. Thanks for reading my blurbs and especially my story. I'm not sure when this one will be done, but I do take ideas for other stories and I have some others written, although not as good as this one. Finally, if any of you know a good book for me to make a story from, I will. (If I can find it online or in a library so I don't have to buy it) and don't say twilight series. I've read them, I loved them, I hate the movies.

**Nivek01**: Wow. You just like slammed into my writing stamina. I did do the thing for reviews but who wouldn't? I want the readers to be happy. I do have a good death scene right, but how am I being fair if I don't give the people that are reading this a chance for their happy ending? That's what they are here to read. My job is to please the reader. Shakespeare and many other poets and famous writers like Walt Whitman wrote stories that appealed to the public, even if it wasn't going with their own ideals. I am not that confident in my story, this is the first one that I have written and I am not biased either way if he dies or not. I'm glad you enjoy the filler chapters. I think they are the hardest because I have nothing to draw from when I write them. Thank you for the ideas, I had to write this last one without any ideas from anyone. I can write, but if I don't have some sort of inspiration, it will probably suck. I also agree with the no children thing. As for the prom thing, I was going to speed up time by making him have medication and then like skipping ahead a month. You have good reasoning for keeping him alive, but I want to hear all of the reasons. I have thought and planned out another way for him to live there is no cure for leukemia, but there is many different treatments, I just have to decide which path to take. Thanks for your opinions.

**forever-will-love2112: **You're right, they do go to the same school, and so does Uryu. They didn't talk before since they were in different social circles (Rukia used to be stuck up) and when I sent Rukia back to school it was only for a few moments. I actually forgot about Orihime when I wrote the meeting the friends scene, but she wasn't important because they already all know each other and I wouldn't call Rukia and Orihime close friends yet since they were always so busy. Also, Rukia wouldn't of seen Orihime after school because she and Uryu still go to the hospice.

* * *

**Chapter 15: **

_Tick tock tick tock._

Rukia sat scowling at the annoying and very loud clock sitting on the wall of the hospital. She was sitting there with Isshin, Karin and Yuzu who had just left to go get snacks. After two hours of hearing the stupid thing, Rukia was going crazy. It must have been scary how she glared at it, because people started moving to the other side of the room just to avoid her.

Sighing, she blew hair out of her face. "Stupid Ichigo." It was his fault that she had to sit here waiting and listening to the clock. He had prep today so that he could see the risks of chemotherapy and also they were doing some tests.

Rukia put her head back and closed her eyes. She remembered back to that morning.

"_Rukia!" Ichigo scowled at her door which was closed. It was 7 am and he was going to be late if she didn't get up. "Rukia!" He pounded on the door. When he was about to knock again it swung open. Ichigo jumped back as he looked at Rukia. _

_She had a dark aura around her and her hair was messed up so he couldn't see her eyes._

"_What?" She asked in a voice that promised death._

"_Er-" Ichigo stuttered. "It's time to go." _

_Rukia looked up at him wide-eyed and ran back into her room, slamming the door. Ichigo just stood there shocked. A few minutes later the door opened showing a smiling Rukia._

"_Morning Ichigo." She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek and walked downstairs._

_Ichigo's eye twitched. "What was that?" _

Rukia giggled as she stared up at the bland ceiling. She was so not a morning person. She bit her lip and she huffed. She didn't like not knowing what was going on.

"Rukia-chan!" Rukia lifted her head as Yuzu came running towards her, a smile on her face.

"Hi Yuzu-chan." Rukia nodded to Karin who followed with a nod of her own. Rukia grimaced as Isshin came after them holding an entire armful of snacks from the vending machine.

"Did you guys rob it?"

"Well, Daddy didn't know what you wanted so we got everything!" Yuzu clapped her hands together.

"And Big Brother likes chips." Karin motioned to the four bags of Chips lying on the ground.

"I love pocky!" Yuzu giggled as she shoved her mouth full of the candy.

Rukia smiled and picked up a box of Kasugai fruit gummies. She was munching on them when a young nurse with brown hair pulled into a bun walked up to them.

She had a sad face on and everyone stopped what they were doing to look up at her.

"Um, are you the Kurosaki family?" She asked, her big brown eyes filled with tears.

They all slowly nodded.

"I'm so sorry!" The girl yelled out. Then covered her mouth. "Sorry." Looking down at her pamphlet, she began to read. "We at the Kakura General hospital regret to inform you that your loved one had passed on. We send our deepest condolences."

The entire family froze. Yuzu dropped her pocky and began sobbing into Isshin's chest, who wrapped his arms around her and Karin who was also beginning to cry. Rukia slid slowly down to the ground and sat in shock.

"_Ichigo was dead."_

"Hinamori!" A sharp voice interrupted their tears. They all looked up as a short doctor with white hair approached them looking angry.

"Oh Shiro-chan!" The nurse ran and hugged him, crying and wiping her nose on his jacket. He glared and pushed her off him.

"What are you doing!" He yelled, a tick forming in his head.

"I just had to tell my first family that their loved one died!" She yelled back, wiping her face.

Toshiro sighed and walked over to the Kurosaki family. "Stop crying."

They all looked up at him and he stepped back when he saw how sad Rukia's eyes were.

He groaned and turned his head away. "Hinamori made a mistake. Kurosaki is fine."

"I did?" Hinamori asked, running behind Toshiro. Rukia and Yuzu gasped as Karin and Isshin just stared at him in shock.

"Yes you-" Hitsugaya took a deep breath. "You…told the wrong family!" He ended up yelling.

"Huh?" All five of them asked.

"This is Kurosaki Ichigo's family!" He said pointing to them. "Kurosaki Shiho's family is over there!" He glared at Momo, pointing a finger to a blond haired family in the corner.

"Oh…" Hinamori shrugged. "That explains why the picture looked nothing like any of them." Turning around, she and Hitsugaya began walking towards the other family.

"Damn you!" Rukia yelled and tried to attack Hinamori. Isshin grabbed her and held her back as Yuzu had to do the same with Karin who was also trying to kill her.

"Stop it Karin!" Yuzu cried, holding onto her.

"What are you guys doing?" A voice interrupted them, freezing Rukia and Karin in their attempts to escape.

Ichigo was standing there, a jacket over his shoulder and a file in his hand, scowling. Rukia grinned and ran the short distance between them and jumped into his arms. Surprised, Ichigo almost dropped her, but caught her as she kissed him on the lips. A squeak was heard behind them and they both looked at Yuzu sheepishly who's eyes were being covered by an angry Karin. Isshin was snapping pictures.

"Knock it off!" Ichigo yelled as he punched Isshin across the room. He turned back to Rukia. "What was that for?"

Rukia smiled and got down. "Nothing."

"Get a room!" Karin yelled, her face red.

Ichigo and Rukia grinned at each other and they each kissed one of Karin's cheeks.

"Ew! Gross! Get off me!" She kicked Ichigo in the face and went over to the chair scowling.

Yuzu opened her eyes as Ichigo and Rukia did the same to her. She blushed and hugged Ichigo tightly.

"I was so scared Ichi."

"About what?"

The entire family sweat dropped.

* * *

"So, you start chemotherapy in three weeks?" Rukia asked, staring into the tea cup placed before her by Yuzu. They had traveled back to Ichigo's old house before they would head back to Rukia's that night.

"Yea." Ichigo said, running his fingers through his locks. He glanced over at Rukia. "Looks like we're gonna miss prom though."

Rukia looked up at him with a fake grin. "Oh don't worry! I didn't really want to go anyways!""Liar." Ichigo sighed. He stood up and took his cup and put it in the sink. He looked upstairs and smiled as he heard snores. Karin and Yuzu had fallen asleep on the way home and were now resting. Isshin was in the clinic and Rukia and him were drinking tea.

He turned around to Rukia and grinned. "Want a tour?"

Rukia looked up at him surprised and nodded. He took her hand and lead her to the living room. "Well, this is the living room."

"Obviously."He glared at Rukia who smirked.

"Hey who's that?" Rukia pointed to the giant poster.

Ichigo froze. "That was my mother."

Rukia fell silent. "_Idiot. Should of kept your mouth shut."_

Ichigo gave a fake chuckle. "Don't worry. It happened a long time ago."

They went upstairs, taking time for Rukia to gaze at all the pictures and make fun of Ichigo. Once upstairs, they opened the first door and Ichigo showed Rukia his bedroom.

"It's so small."

Ichigo's eye twitched. "Leave it alone!"

"The closet is nice though." Rukia said, from inside the closest.

"Get out of there!" Ichigo grabbed her out, accidentally falling, with her landing on him.

Both faces turned red as they stared at each other.

"Um."

"Sorry." Ichigo said.

Rukia smiled and ran her hands across his face. Then she leaned down and kissed him.

Ichigo's eyes got wide, but he kissed her back and wrapped his arms around her frame. Rukia smiled as he made sure to not put his hands on her ass and she tilted her head to kiss him deeper. When his tongue brushed along her lip, she opened her mouth and fought. Ichigo moved his hands into her hair and began kissing her more. Rukia smiled and pulled Ichigo up. He followed and she led him to his bed where she laid down on it. He laid next to her and she turned to face him. She leaned over and kissed him as she pulled him on top of her.

He looked down at her surprised when she grinned up at him. He smirked and leaned down and kissed her neck. She gasped when he bit gently into it, leaving a mark.

"Idiot!" She gently slapped the back of his head. He chuckled on her and kept kissing. Rukia grabbed the front of his t-shirt and pulled him closer to her. He began kissing her neck and ear. She giggled when it tickled and made him kiss her.

"Ichigo!" A voice called from downstairs. "Rukia!"

The two flew apart. Ichigo landed in his desk chair and Rukia quickly sat up as the door flew open.

Yuzu stood there with Karin and Isshin behind her looking disappointed. They turned to hide their blushes and Ichigo to hide something else.

"Lunch is ready!" Yuzu smiled, not noticing anything.

"Okay!" Rukia quickly got up and followed Yuzu, not turning to look at Ichigo. The others followed and Ichigo sighed as he looked down. Sneaking out of his room, he ran to the bathroom before going downstairs.

"_Damn woman."_

_

* * *

_

After eating lunch, the family sat and talked. Everyone noticed something was off. Karin just sat there with her eyebrow raised, looking at Ichigo and Rukia who refused to look at each other. Isshin acted like nothing was wrong and kept annoying everyone, especially Ichigo.

"So, when do I get grand kids?" Isshin said, suddenly serious.

Both Ichigo and Rukia turned red and Yuzu covered her face.

Ichigo punched him and stood up shaking his fist. "You can't just go blurting things like that out all seriously!"

To everyone's surprise, Karin started laughing and fell off of her chair. Then Rukia followed and Yuzu. Ichigo tried to stop it, but he also began laughing. Isshin sat in his chair and smiled at the four of them.

"Ichigo." Ichigo turned and looked at Isshin.

"Why don't you go see your mother?" Ichigo froze and looked at the poster on the wall.

How long had it been? He frowned and walked out the front door, grabbing the flowers out of the vase as he left. Rukia sat up and looked at him, sadly. She jumped when a hand slapped onto her shoulder. She looked up at Isshin.

"Go with him." Rukia gasped. She looked over at Yuzu who smiled and nodded her head. Karin smirked and motioned to the door.

"I bet Ichigo would like her to meet you." Yuzu said quietly.

Rukia smiled and felt tears in her eyes.

"No crying." Karin scowled. "Go on already."

Rukia laughed and got directions from Isshin. Then she ran out the door.

She found Ichigo right as he knelt in front of his mother's grave. She paused and hid behind a tree, letting him have some time.

"Hey mom." Rukia almost gasped. He was crying.

"How's heaven? I've been good. I know it's been a while. I've been preoccupied….but you probably know that. I felt so alone in that place mom. I actually didn't care if I died, cause…I'd be with you."

Rukia scowled and was tempted to throw something at him for saying that.

"But…"

Rukia paused in her finding of a rock.

"I met this girl. She's the best thing that could of ever happened. I wish you could meet her. She's smart and beautiful and tough." He snickered at that part. "She makes me laugh. I know that I love her and that she loves me." He smiled up to the clouds. "I'd die for her if it meant it would make her happy."

"And your son is still an idiot."

Ichigo jumped and glared at Rukia.

"What the hell! You don't interrupt someone when they are talking to the dearly departed!"

"You don't also go saying stupid things to them either like dying!" Rukia punched him. He fell onto the ground and jumped up to say something when he saw she was kneeled in front of his mother's grave.

"Hello Kurosaki-san."

Ichigo froze and crossed his arms.

"I'm Rukia Kuchiki. I love your son. I hope that's okay with you."

Ichigo snorted and Rukia turned to glare at him.

"I need your help Kurosaki-san."

Ichigo raised his eyebrow.

"I don't want Ichigo to die." He scowled. "Please watch over him. He's very rash." He scowled deeper. "Thank you, Kurosaki-san."

Ichigo sighed as she got up and pulled her into a hug. "Stupid."

"Idiot."They smiled and held onto each other. Till Ichigo noticed something odd.

"IDIOT! WHERE ARE YOUR SHOES?"

Rukia jumped and looked down. "Oh. I was in such a hurry, I guess I forgot them."

"Geez." Ichigo picked up Rukia and carried her bridal style.

Rukia blushed and placed her head against his chest. "thanks."Ichigo nodded and he carried her back to his house.

* * *

Ichigo and Rukia were heading home, Ichigo driving Rukia's car because she refused for him to drive his motorcycle all the way to his dad's.

Rukia was asleep and Ichigo was thinking.

"_I'm supposed to start chemotherapy soon."_ He looked over at sleeping Rukia and smiled. "_I think I need to find my own place." _He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. _"She's not gonna be very happy. I don't want her to see me going through this though. If I get my own place, Byakuya will send a nurse to stay there too." _Ichigo's eye twitched. "_Better make it an male nurse." _He imagined Rukia beating him and the nurse if she was a female. He sighed deeply as he pulled into Rukia's driveway. He would look tomorrow while she was at school. "_Maybe Henry will give me a later shift now."_

He carried Rukia in and up to her room and walked back downstairs.

He knocked on Byakuya's office door and waited.

"Come in."

Ichigo walked in a was surprised at how big it was. There was a big, dark wooden desk in the middle with Byakuya sitting behind it. There were degrees on the wall and a few plants. No pictures or anything. Byakuya looked surprised but quickly went back to his blank stare.

"Kurosaki."

"Byakuya-sama." Ichigo bowed. He hated showing authority, but he needed this man's respect.

"Doctors?"

Wow this man wasn't a conversationalist.

"Well. Chemo starts in three weeks."Byakuya nodded, returning to his work.

"Byakuya-sama?"He looked up.

"I need your help."

Byakuya raised an eyebrow, but sat back and gave Ichigo his attention.

"I need to find an apartment with two rooms, that is near a hospital and is enough room for a nurse to live and to take care of me. Preferably male. With a kitchen and small living room area. I will pay the bill for the apartment and will buy my own furniture."

Byakuya nodded and turned quickly to his computer. His long fingers typed fast and a few moments later, he sat back satisfied. Ichigo walked over to the printer and grabbed the sheet of paper.

"Those are a list of apartments that suit your needs."

"Thank you." Ichigo turned to walk out.

"Kurosaki." He turned around.

"Yes?"

"I will pay for the nursing needs and furniture."

Ichigo was shocked.

"I know that you hold a job, if you can call that a career."

Ichigo scowled. Okay, he was a server at a grill. So it wasn't law school. Sue me.

"So, use that money to pay for your bills. And to treat my sister."

Ichigo smirked. Hisana probably had something to do with this. "Yes sir."

* * *

Ichigo waved bye to Rukia as he stood in the driveway. He waited until she was gone out of sight and he ran to his motorcycle. He looked at the first address and sped off. When he got to the first apartment, he looked up, saw the price and drove off. He pulled into a park and checked the next one on the list.

"Kurosaki Inn?" Ichigo asked. He looked at the address and scowled. "Old man, selling out my room as an apartment."

For five hours, Ichigo had no luck. He went from place to place and he was down to the last one on the list. The others were too high-priced, too sketchy, owned by a weirdo, or too far from a hospital.

He arrived at the last apartment and smiled. This place was nice. He also noticed that it was just a few streets away from Rukia's school. He checked his paper. There was an urgent care about two blocks away. That was good. He called Byakuya and told him about it. When Byakuya arrived, he nodded and got back into his car. Ichigo raised his eyebrow, but when he received a text from Byakuya he stopped.

_Good. -Byakuya_

Ichigo scowled. "_Thanks a lot Byakuya."_

Ichigo walked inside and rung the bell. A few moments later, a large man with pink hair stepped out. Ichigo stepped back a few steps and was freaking out.

"Hachigen Ushoda." A large hand stuck itself in front of Ichigo's face.

"Er- Ichigo Kurosaki." They shook hands.

"You are interested in staying here?" Ichigo calmed down when he saw how nicely the man spoke.

"Yes."

"Well the rates are cheap and by looking at you, you will need transportation to the hospital and people to check on you correct?"Ichigo's eye twitched.

"Very well. Your room number is #9 on the second floor." The large man handed Ichigo a key and turned away.

"Wait!" Ichigo called. "How much does this place cost?"

The large man laughed, a booming sound. "There is no cost to those who need help Ichigo."

Ichigo stood stunned as he looked at the small key in his hand. He left 100 yen on the desk and walked up to his room. He looked around and smirked.

There was a small living area with room for a TV and a couch. Next to it, was a kitchen space with a bar for eating. There was a narrow hallway which Ichigo found out lead to a master bedroom and bathroom and on the other side of the living room was another door which lead to another bedroom which was medium sized and the door right next to it was a guest bathroom. Ichigo crossed his arms. This place was nice.

_Knock Knock!_

Ichigo answered the door and saw Hachigen Ushoda. "Yes?"

"I would like you to meet the other tenets."

Ichigo followed him downstairs and was met by seven other people.

A blond one with a bull cut smiled brightly at him. "Hello Kurosaki-kun. My name is Shinji Hirako."

Ichigo nodded and looked to the next one. It was a tall, black man with a star-shaped afro. "_Do none of these people have a normal haircut?"_

The man looked at Ichigo through his glasses and nodded. "Love Aikawa." He said in a deep voice. Ichigo looked at him as he noticed how tall the man actually was.

Ichigo's eyes got big as he looked at the next tenant. She had bright green hair and goggles on her head. She smiled brightly at Ichigo and ran and hugged him, shocking him further.

"Hi! My name is Mashiro Kuna."

"Ichigo Kurosaki."

The girl giggled loudly, making Ichigo scowl. "Okay Berry-kun!" Ichigo growled and the girl was grabbed by a tall, serious looking man with gray hair.

"Enough Mashiro." The man scowled.

"Aw, but Kensei!"

The man ignored her. "Kensei Muguruma."

The next man looked at Ichigo and bowed. "Rojuro Otoribashi, at your service." The man had long, blonde hair that went down his back and wore a suit. Then, he looked away from Ichigo, looking bored.

Ichigo went to look at the next person and didn't see anyone. Suddenly, he was hit in the head by something.

"Damn it!" He looked up from the ground and saw an angry young girl with blond pigtails and a sandal in her hands.

"Don't act like you can't see me!"

"Sorry!"

"Hiyori Sarugaki." She scowled and walked back to a snickering Shinji and slapped him with her sandal. Ichigo heard an annoyed sigh and looked to the next tenant. A tall, dark-haired girl shut her book and looked at Ichigo, the sun glinting off her glasses. Ichigo blushed when he saw the title of the book.

"Lisa Yadomaru."

Ichigo smiled. He looked around at everyone and smiled. He would like it here.

Ichigo yelled when he looked at his clock. He waved goodbye and ran to his bike, and took off.

"Where the hell is he going?" Hiyori asked.

"Must be important." Hachi said, ushering everyone back inside.

Ichigo was freaking out as he sped to Rukia's house. He didn't want to tell her yet about the apartment till it was all finished. He sighed relieved when Rukia's car wasn't there yet. He parked and ran inside and threw off his helmet and jacket and sat in his computer chair.

"Hey Ichigo!" Ichigo tried to slow his breathing as he heard Rukia downstairs.

"Hey!" Ichigo ran downstairs and smiled at her. She tiredly dropped her school bag and smiled at him.

Wrapping her in his arms he kissed the top of her head.

"How was your day?"

Rukia shrugged, tightening her grip on Ichigo. "Tiring, what about yours? Do anything interesting?"

Ichigo smiled as he kissed her. Then he shrugged. "Nah, nothing worth talking about."

* * *

Okay! How's about that for long enough? I know there were some mean parts to some of you sorry! Also, apology again for grammar. At least most things are spelled right?


	16. Chapter 16: The fight

Hey! Just so you guys know…you can call me Caitlyn if you want. It's kind of weird when people are like "Hey nycprc2009" like I have some sort of odd alias. Whatever, do what you want. Just a suggestion. Also, thank you for all you reviewers that give me an actual review! It makes my day. Though it doesn't when people make fun of my grammar. You can say something, but I'm not going to go back and fix it, so you might as well ignore it. Lastly, I bet you guys are tired of having to scroll down past the replies to get to the story, so I sent messages. If you guys don't want me to do that anymore, just tell me.

* * *

Ichigo was nervous as hell. It was 6:30 am and he could hear Rukia in the upstairs shower. It was a Friday, so he had to tell her everything before the weekend. He couldn't hide it anymore. Finally, the shower turned off and Rukia went into her room. Ichigo went and sat on the couch and waited. A few minutes later, he heard her door open and turned to see her coming down the stairs, backpack in hand. When she looked up, she looked shocked.

"Ichigo?" She asked puzzled. She walked over to him and put her hands on her hips. "What are you doing up so early idiot?" She smiled.

Ichigo gave her a fake grin and hugged her. "I wanted to see you off."

Rukia blushed and kissed him gently. She paused, something was wrong. She looked up at Ichigo, but he wouldn't look her in the eye. "What's wrong?"

He rubbed his neck awkwardly and finally met her eyes. "We need to talk."

Rukia's eyes got wide as she took in those words. "_He couldn't mean…"_

"I got an apartment."

Rukia froze. "What?"

"I got an apartment." He looked nervous. Rukia just stared at the floor, scaring him even more.

"Why?"

The question surprised him. "Because it's something I need to do." He didn't want to tell her why he was exactly moving out, she would be even more pissed.

"What?"

"I just think it's best Rukia." He tried to look at her face, to get some sort of idea what she was feeling and thinking.

"You don't want to stay here anymore."

"No, you don't understand!" Ichigo pleaded, but Rukia threw her backpack on her back and looked up at him with a fake smile plastered on her face.

"I completely understand Ichigo."

Ichigo scratched his head. "You do?"

"Of course. Now if you will excuse me." She went to brush past him, but Ichigo blocked her path.

"What are you so mad about?"

"I'm not mad."

"Yes you are!"

"I am not."

"Are too!"Rukia's hands slowly worked themselves into fists. "I'm not angry."

"Why won't you just tell me what your so angry about?"

"I said I'm not angry!" Rukia glared up at Ichigo.

"Sure looks like it to me."

"I mean why would I be angry Ichigo? It couldn't be that you're just dropping this on me, or the fact that I worked so hard to get you to stay here? Or that you just don't care?"

"That's not true!"

"Whatever Ichigo, then why are you moving out?"

"I told you I think it's best!"

"For who!"

"For me!"

Rukia froze. "So, you didn't think of me? Of how I feel about the situation?"

Ichigo was angry, why couldn't she just understand?

"What's going on then Ichigo?"

"I don't want you to be there!" Ichigo blurted out. He froze after he said those words. Rukia had paused and was staring at the floor. Ichigo tried to think of something to say, but his mind was blank. _"Come on mouth, tell her what you really mean!"_

"Rukia I-"

_**SLAP**_

__Ichigo was shocked as he felt the sting on his cheek. He looked down at Rukia and saw hurt in her eyes. He hadn't meant to upset her, she just didn't need to see him the way he was going to be. She didn't deserve it.

Rukia grabbed her bag and ran out the door before Ichigo could say anything. Hisana walked into the room shortly after and shook her head silently at him. She didn't have to speak, Ichigo knew that he had messed up. He looked down ashamed and started packing his stuff.

* * *

Rukia sat in her car as she wiped her tears before she had to go to class.

"_I don't want you to be there!"_

Had he really meant those words? After all they had been through, he still doesn't trust her enough to let her stay? She was just so confused. She wiped her face for the last time and got out of her car.

Putting on her cold facade, she walked into class for what was going to turn out to be a long day.

Classes dragged by as slowly as possible. Rukia was somewhat grateful, it gave her time to think. Today when she got back home, Ichigo wouldn't be there. He wanted to be in his own place with his own nurse with his own life…and that for some reason hurt Rukia.

She leaned her head against her hand and looked out the window. _"Why can't he understand that I just want to be there for him?"_

"Rukia!"

The girl jumped as Renji called to her from the doorway. She looked around and noticed that she was alone. Quickly, she grabbed her stuff and ran to meet him.

"What's up with you today?"

"What do you mean?"

"You just seem distracted, did something happen with the strawberry?"

Rukia flinched at the mention of her boyfriend. Renji chuckled before wrapping his arm around her.

"So, it is him. What happened?"Rukia sighed before spilling her guts to Renji.

Renji looked angry after she was finished.

"Renji?"

He looked down at her and frowned. "He's a jerk."

Rukia frowned. It was true, but he didn't have the right to call him that.

"I mean, he said he doesn't want you there. Doesn't that kind of sound sketchy to you?"

"Well… it's not like I have to be worried. I mean he'll have a nurse to take care of him. Maybe I should give him space…"

"Yea right!" Rukia jumped as she looked up at Renji confused. "He probably wants a hot little nurse to take care of him while he's down."

Rukia gaped. Renji blushed. "I mean, that's just what most guys would do."

Rukia frowned and looked at the ground. "_Did Ichigo really just want someone else to take care of him?" _A pang went through Rukia's heart as she walked away from Renji.

She kept walking until she found herself at a familiar place. She looked up as the big bus pulled in front of her and the doors opened.

"Hey Rukia! Going to the hospice today?"

Rukia smiled at the elderly man. Looking at her watch, she was already late for her second class. Shaking her head no, she ran back to class.

"_Hopefully this is just a bad dream."_

_

* * *

_

Ichigo scowled at the boxes that were in his new apartment.

At least he was until Hiyori threw her sandal at him.

"Ow! Damn it!""Stop dazing out!"

"Leave me alone snaggletooth!"

The next few minutes consisted of Ichigo trying to dodge Hiyori's now furious attacks on his person. Finally, Kensei entered and managed to pry her away from Ichigo and out of the room. A few minutes later, a knock was heard at his door. Surprised, Ichigo went and answered it.

"Yoruichi?"

"Hey kiddo."

Ichigo smiled as he hugged his old friend. Then he scowled. "What are you doing here?"Yoruichi gave off an evil grin as footsteps were heard from behind her.

"Ichigo-kun!" Urahara's cheerful voice interrupted as Ichigo's face quickly fell into that of horror as it was followed by another.

"MY BOY!"Ichigo tried to run as his dad and Urahara both tackled him and tried to hug him.

"GET OFF!"Ichigo stood glaring at the two men he had just punched. Then jumping up like nothing had happened his father smiled at him.

"Leave it to us Ichigo! We'll fix this place up!"

Ichigo sighed but nodded as the two men went and started unpacking his boxes and setting up furniture. Ichigo went to go help, but was stopped by Yoruichi who pulled him outside.

"What the hell Yoruichi?"

"What's going on?"

Ichigo was surprised to say the least. He had never seen her so serious before.

"What are you doing about idiot?" Ichigo looked down.

"Well, first off you have this stupid look on your face like that of a kicked puppy. Second, you keep dazing off. So you must have girl problems. I don't know why…not like I didn't try to train you…"

Ichigo blushed up to his earlobes. "That's cause you're a crazy lady! I didn't ask for that!"

Yoruichi laughed, a peaceful sound to Ichigo's ears. "What's going on with you and Ru?"Ichigo sighed.

Looking into her eyes, Ichigo told her the whole story and the mix-up of wording.

_**SLAP**_

Ichigo was startled as he had been slapped yet again today.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"You are an idiot."

"Jerk! You have no right-"

Ichigo was cut off as Yoruichi covered his mouth.

"She feels like you don't want her anymore."

Ichigo gaped. She really thought that? He didn't mean it like that, he just wanted to protect her.

"She does?"

"What if Rukia held secrets from you, and then one day was gone? How would you feel?"

Ichigo was speechless. He would feel broken and lost. Was that how Rukia felt right now?

Determined, Ichigo thanked Yoruichi and ran out of the apartment. Yoruichi smiled in victory. Turning back to the two confused men, she grinned.

"What are you idiots doing! Get back to work!"

The two men jumped and quickly went back to work.

Yoruichi saw Ichigo jump on his bike and smirked.

"_Go get her."_

Ichigo pulled into a gas station and ran to the pay phone. He had left his at the apartment in his hurry. He dialed the familiar number and waited until he heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Hisana? I need your help." Ichigo grinned as he told Hisana of his plan.

* * *

Rukia sat on her bed as she stared at the clock. When she had got home, Ichigo was there. She had completely ignored him as she shut herself in her room. She listened as he finished taking stuff out of his room until it was quiet again.

Standing up, she opened her door.

"What the hell?"

Rukia stared as rose petals were scattered in front of her door and led down the steps. Curious, she followed them and they lead outside. When she opened the door, she gasped.

Outside of her front door was about thirty bouquets of flowers. They were all different types, ranging from red roses to purple irises. She felt tears spring up in her eyes as she bent down and took the card from the roses. Hands shaking, she opened it.

Written in Ichigo's horrible handwriting was, "_I need you."_

Rukia shrugged and grabbed the cards from all of the different bouquets. Taking them to her room, she spread the out in order and began to open them.

"_I love you."_

_"You are my angel."_

_"You saved my life."_

_"I live for you."_

All of the other bouquets said many other romantic things, but on the last card, there was a piece of paper inside that fell out when she opened it.

Opening it, Rukia read.

_Rukia,_

_Today we went through some tough times. Things were said that got confused. Rukia, I need you and I love you and no one will ever replace you. I moved out because I don't want you to have to see me in pain. You don't deserve to ever have a frown on your face or a tear fall from your beautiful eyes. I love you more than I could of ever imagined. When you first came to the hospice, I was lost. I felt as though I didn't matter and that I would disappear at any moment. You came along and showed me that I exist and that I could live again. YOU are my reason for living, don't ever doubt that. While I may not be living in the same house anymore, I want you to know that I'm not going anywhere. The apartment is moments from your school so I'll be able to see you everyday and you can bet I'll visit you everyday. I'm so sorry for the words that I said, I cannot imagine life without you. So if you will please forgive me, I have a favor to ask. Will you look up?_

_Love, Ichigo_

Rukia looked confused at the last sentence, doing as it said she looked up and smiled at what she saw.

Ichigo was standing there, in a tux with a beautiful blue vest underneath it. He looked amazing and had even combed his hair. He was blushing.

"Ichigo." Rukia ran to him and kissed him. Smiling, Ichigo spun her around as he kissed her back.

"I missed you." He whispered into her hair.

" I missed you too." Rukia pulled back. "Why are you wearing that?"

"Well first…" Ichigo reached into his pocket and pulled out a keychain with a single key on it. "This is for you."

"What is it?" Rukia took the small key and cradled it to her chest.

"A key."

"No shit."

Ichigo chuckled. "To my apartment. This way, you can come over anytime you want to.

"Rukia smiled. "Thank you. I'm really sorry."

"No, I'm sorry."

They stared at each other before Ichigo jumped.

"Oh yea!" He got down on one knee and took Rukia's hand. She freaked out, he couldn't mean…

"Rukia Kuchiki, will you go to prom with me?"

Rukia let out a breath. That was a relief. Confused, she took her hand back.

"Prom isn't for a few weeks, we can't go remember?"

"I know." He stood up and dusted himself off. "That's why I set up a prom here. Tonight in your backyard. We can't have a Princess missing her Senior Prom can we?"

Rukia felt tears roll down her cheeks. She ran into his arms and hugged him tight. "Thank you Ichigo."

"Now now, go get dressed."

Rukia nodded and ran back upstairs. She was going to prom.

* * *

Okay, I didn't want to add the prom scene because I'm super tired from this past week. So, until I'm in a better mood, this is it. A lot happened in this scene, but now most things are taken care of. Ichigo and Rukia's feud ended and Yoruichi popped back into the scene. Next chapter, Prom, and then Valentine's Day! Maybe some more drama, but I don't know. Sorry if it sucks, I am doing this after a few hours sleep in about a week.


	17. Chapter 17: Prom Night

This is a story based on the book by Cheryl Lanham called Remember me. I'm changing it up it will be like the book except I'm going to extend the book kinda of like Walk to Remember. Also, I'm changing alot of the things in the book.

Summary: Rukia was a 17 year old girl that got pressured into stealing a pair of earrings, now she has to serve 300 hours of community service at the local hospice. Little does she know that who she will meet there will change her look on life. IchiRuki

Disclaimer: I do not own Remember me, Cheryl Lanham does, I also do not own Bleach, that would be Tubo Kite.!

* * *

Rukia ran upstairs and dove into her closest. She found her sparkly, blue dress and slipped it on. Looking in the mirror, Rukia frowned at her hair.

Rukia looked over as she heard a soft knock at her door.

"Hello?"

"It's me." Hisana said from the other side.

"Come in."

Hisana walked in and smiled at Rukia in the dress. "Need help?"

"Please."Rukia sat down in her desk chair while Hisana came behind her and started working on her hair. They sat quietly until Rukia felt something wet on her hand. When she looked up, Hisana was crying.

"Hisana!" Rukia tried to get up, but Hisana held her down.

"You're just growing up to fast." Rukia smiled and looked back down as Hisana finished her hair. "Go look."Rukia looked in her mirror and gasped. Hisana had pulled her hair back into a fancy bun and had curled it. She was still admiring it when a tiara was placed on her head.

"What's this?" Rukia looked at the silver crown with sapphires in it.

"It was mine." Hisana smiled as she fixed it. Rukia felt tears in her eyes.

"Thank you!" They hugged. Hisana laughed and shooed Rukia out of the room. When Rukia was gone to the bathroom to fix her makeup, Hisana looked out the window at the backyard. It was all decorated for Rukia's prom. She smiled softly as she saw Ichigo scowling at everyone.

"_He really does only smile for her."_

Touching the window, she whispered. "Don't break her heart Ichigo."

Ichigo sighed as he leaned against the porch railing. He glanced around at the backyard. This took a hell of a lot of planning. He had called everyone he knew to help with this. Isshin and the girls were standing by the punch bowl. Isshin in a full black tux and Yuzu in a little, yellow dress, and Karin unhappily in a blue one. Renji was pulling uncomfortably at his bright, red tie and Rangiku was clinging onto his arm. She was wearing a low-cut, red skinny dress. Byakuya was doing his best to ignore Yoruichi and Urahara who were both wearing green. Ichigo smirked at that. Nanao and others from the hospice were there as well. Unhappily, Ichigo had also invited Kaien. He was wearing a dark blue tux with a white vest underneath. He scowled, but it was all for Rukia, so he put up with it.

Slow piano music started and Ichigo turned around as he saw Rukia open the door. She looked beautiful wearing a slick, blue dress that matched his tux. Grinning, he ran up the steps and kissed her hand, making her blush.

"Aww!" The crowd behind them went, with some groans from others.

He slipped a corsage onto her wrist and walked down the stairs with her. Rukia gasped as she looked around.

There was tables covered with white tablecloths that had flowers and silver candies. There was a large table with food on it and an ice sculpture. Snowflakes were hanging from a large tent that was over the entire thing and lights were everywhere. It looked like a winter wonderland.

"Like it Princess?"

Rukia nodded and giggled as she saw all the people. When she saw Nanao, Shunsui, Urahara and Yoruichi, she ran over and hugged them.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Ichigo invited us." Nanao said, smiling.

"And made us bring stuff!" Urahara sobbed, before being smacked by Yoruichi who grinned.

"Cheapskate."

Rukia smiled before bowing to Shunsui, who mock bowed back.

"I love your dress Nanao!"

Nanao blushed as she looked down. She was wearing a pink dress with red flowers on it. Shunsui matched with a black tux and a vest with the same pattern. It looked odd on most people, but he pulled it off. Yoruichi wore a green dress that was cut in the back and stuck to her like a second skin, making her look exotic. Urahara had on a white tuxedo with a green vest, making him stand out.

"You guys look beautiful!"

"I think you look beautiful Rukia-chan." Orihime said, smiling happily.

Rukia turned around and hugged the orange-haired girl. She was wearing a yellow dress and matched Ishida who was standing next to her.

"Thanks for coming!"

After greeting everyone, Rukia noticed Ichigo standing by himself. Taking off the heels, she ran and jumped on his back. He yelled and looked at her over his shoulder. Rukia smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome, little monkey."

Rukia scowled and hit him softly before climbing off. "Come on, let's dance."

"I don't think so."

"Ichigo!"

"Fine."

Rukia giggled as she dragged Ichigo into the middle of the yard. A slow song came on and Rukia noticed it was Eternal Snow by Changin' My Life. She wrapped Ichigo's arms around her and began to sway. Slowly, everyone else came and joined. Rukia looked around and smiled at Yoruichi and Urahara and Nanao and Shunsui dancing. Ichigo tapped her shoulder and motioned over to Orihime who was clinging onto Ishida while his face was red. She laughed and jumped up and kissed Ichigo who slowly spun her around. He gave her a real smile and her heart fluttered. Renji and Rangiku were spinning around the crowd. Renji looked sick, but Rangiku was giggling. Rukia smiled and winked up at Ichigo. Holding her tighter, they danced throughout the song.

"_Hold me tight Konna omoi nara_

_Dareka wo suki ni naru kimochi_

_Shiritaku Nakatta yo_

_I love you Mune ni komiageru"_

Rukia started to laugh when Ichigo stopped singing. "That is not your song."Ichigo blushed. "Shut up."

She smiled and hugged him. "But I love it."

He smirked and put his head on top of hers.

They broke apart when a fast song came on and they began to dance. Ichigo was tapped on the shoulder by Orihime and went to dance with her while Ishida danced with her.

Before they got the chance to get back together, someone else would drag them away for a song. Urahara even tried to dance with Ichigo once, before he punched him. Ichigo danced with Yuzu instead. Everyone laughed as Karin was running away from Isshin who wanted to dance with her. Ichigo went and saved her. Karin looked unhappy, but danced with him. Rukia was shocked to see Byakuya dancing with Hisana and sending a glare at anyone that came close to them. Ichigo kept trying to reach Rukia, but it wasn't working. This kept happening for about three songs until Ichigo finally caught Rukia before someone else took her away. She smiled and they finished the song.

"I love you."

"I love you too, fool."Another slow song came on, and Ichigo held out his hand for Rukia, but before she could take it, someone tapped her shoulder.

"Rukia."

Rukia froze as she heard that voice. "Kaien?" She turned around and there he was standing.

"What are you doing here?"Kaien nodded to Ichigo who rubbed the back of his neck.

"May I have this dance?"

Rukia looked as Ichigo scowled, but nodded and walked away.

"_Damn him. Right when I got to dance with him again too." _Rukia pouted.

"Well, don't be too upset Rukia." Kaien smiled at her and pulled her into his arms. Rukia sighed, but danced with him as Apple and Cinnamon by Utada began.

* * *

Ichigo scowled as he drank punch while he waited for the song to be over.

"Your face is going to get stuck like that Ichigo." Ichigo looked over as Hisana smiled at him.

"Probably." But he kept on scowling.

Hisana laughed and stood next to him. "She's beautiful isn't she?"

Ichigo grunted, but nodded. Hisana smirked evilly.

"You just better not hurt her or I'll have to kill you."

Ichigo's eyes got wide as he looked over at Hisana's "innocent" face.

"S-sure."

"Good boy."

They sat next to each other as the song continued to play.

"_How long is this damn song?"_

"I bet your wondering how long this song is."

Ichigo backed away from Hisana. "Are you reading my mind?"

"No, I can tell by your face." Then Hisana did a mock scowl of Ichigo's face.

"Funny." He turned back to watching Rukia and Kaien.

"She doesn't look at him like she used to."

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo sighed.

"Rukia. She doesn't look at Kaien like she used to."

"And?"

"I don't get why you're still so grumpy."

"I'm always grumpy."

"True."

Ichigo scowled at Hisana.

"She loves you."

"I know Hisana."

"Then stop clenching your cup so tightly, that was expensive you know."

Ichigo blushed and stopped holding the cup so tightly.

He took a sip of his punch, but something felt wrong. He coughed and held his chest. A sharp pain cut through it, causing him to hug his knees.

"Ichigo? Are you all right?" Hisana asked worried. Ichigo waved her off, but kept coughing. "Ichigo?"

Ichigo tried to smile, but groaned as another sharp pain went through. His vision started to get blurry and when he went to stand up, he fell to the ground.

"Ichigo!" Hisana yelled, falling onto her knees next to him. He opened his mouth and tried to tell her he was fine, but no words would come out. He felt really tired and everything started to sound garbled. He knew there was people calling out his name and why were they shaking him? He couldn't understand them.

"Ichigo!" He knew that voice. He tried to open his eyes to tell Rukia that he was fine, but he couldn't do it.

"_Rukia."_

Then, he lost consciousness.

* * *

"Why did we break up?" Kaien asked Rukia as they began to dance.

"Are you really gonna make me bring this up again?"

Kaien shuddered and dropped the subject. They kept dancing while Rukia kept looking around for Ichigo.

"Hey."

Rukia looked back at Kaien. "What?"

"Pay attention to me. I am your partner."

"I'm dancing with you. We aren't partners."

"I know." Kaien looked at her sadly. Rukia sighed and let him hold her closer.

Kaien smiled and placed his head on hers. Rukia was uncomfortable, he was holding her like she was about to run away. She was, but that was another story.

She felt better when Kaien turned her and she could see Ichigo talking with Hisana. She smiled when he looked up at her.

"I love you."

Rukia froze under his grip as he swung her to face another direction.

"I think we should stop dancing now.""Rukia! I'm sorry. Please just finish the dance." He looked at her with pleading in his eyes.

Rukia sighed and nodded.

"_How long does this damn song last?"_

"I'm not that bad Rukia."

"What are you talking about?" Rukia fake laughed.

"You want this song to hurry up."

"Damn."

Kaien laughed and held Rukia tighter, much to her disappointment.

"I'm sorry."

"You keep saying weird stuff tonight Kaien." Rukia pulled her head back from him and scowled.

"Because you look so beautiful tonight."

"Kaien. I have a boyfriend. Knock it off."

"Sorry. Sorry."Rukia rolled her eyes.

"Do you love him?"

"Yes."

"More than me?"

"Yes."

"Wow, way to be blunt."

Rukia laughed. "He's amazing."

"I'd rather we not talk about him."

"I'd rather you not keep holding me like a snake."

Kaien's grip loosened on her.

Rukia froze when she heard Hisana cry out. Turning around, she saw Ichigo fall to the ground. It all seemed to happen in slow motion.

"Ichigo! Ichigo!" Hisana kept crying and Rukia ran over to him, shoving people out of the way.

"Ichigo!" She cried out as she fell onto her knees next to him. She saw his chest move up and down and relaxed a little. He was alive. Running her fingers through his hair, she gently slapped him.

"Wake up Ichigo. Wake up you fool."

When she didn't get a response, she began to cry. Byakuya pulled her off him and pulled out his cellphone. Rukia clung to Hisana while everyone gathered around Ichigo.

"No answer."

Rukia looked at Byakuya. "Where?"

"The hospital."

Isshin ran over and started doing tests on Ichigo. His eyes got wide and he turned to Byakuya. "We need to get him to the hospital."

Rukia froze. Everyone else around her gasped and Byakuya nodded and quickly went to get the car. A large body broke through the crowd and Rukia recognized him as Chad from the diner.

"I'll carry him." He said in his deep voice. Gently, he picked Ichigo up and walked towards the car. Rukia broke away from Hisana and followed him, holding Ichigo's limp hand.

"Go home everyone." Hisana yelled as she grabbed coats and followed them. Yuzu and Karin were picked up by Isshin as they ran to their car. Everyone else just stood there.

"Poor Ichigo." Orihime looked worried. Ishida hugged her and walked her to their car and they left. Slowly, everyone else did the same until Kaien was standing alone. He glared at the crowd leaving before taking off.

Rukia sat in the car next to Ichigo, holding his head on her lap as Isshin kept checking his vitals. Yuzu and Karin were softly crying into Hisana's sides. She was gently patting their backs to comfort them. Byakuya was driving as fast as he could and even he looked frazzled. Rukia looked down and ran her fingers across his cheek. Gently kissing him, she whispered.

_"You better not die, you idiot."_

* * *

Wow, drama! Sorry that it's short, I've kinda been off it. I wrote a new story that I'm excited about, go check it out! Please? Anyways, hows about that drama? Next chapter soon…I think. Review! Read! Do what you want! Have a good day J


	18. Chapter 18: Hospital and V Day

_**Beep Beep Beep**_

"_What an annoying sound."_

Ichigo felt something warm drop onto his hand. He went to open his hands, but was blinded by a light. Squeezing his eyes shut, he slowly opened them.

"_Damn." _Ichigo scowled as he saw that he was in a hospital room. What made him scowl more was the fact that Rukia was sitting next to him, staring at his hands crying. He kept glaring at her until she lifted her head and looked at him with shock in her eyes.

"Ichigo!" She smiled and hugged his neck. Ichigo tried not to smile, but a small one snuck in on him.

"Yo."

"You idiot." Rukia spoke into his shoulder, rubbing her face on it.

"Hey! Don't be wiping your snot on me!"

Rukia laughed and slapped his arm. "Shut up."Ichigo smirked and hugged her back.

"Well, don't let us interrupt anything."

Ichigo looked up as Hisana and Byakuya walked into the room. Hisana had a smirk and Byakuya didn't look too happy about his little sister being attached to his shoulder. Ichigo chuckled nervously and tried to pull Rukia off.

"Rukia, look who's here." He whispered discreetly.

Rukia looked up and blushed before sitting back in the chair next to the bed and grabbing his hand.

"Hey Hisana, hey Byakuya."

"Hey Ichigo, how you feeling?"

Ichigo shrugged and rolled his shoulders. "I feel fine. What happened?"

"You passed out at prom."

Ichigo raised his eyebrow. "I did?"

"Scared the hell out of us." Rukia muttered.

Ichigo frowned and squeezed Rukia's hand.

"When can I leave?"

"The doctors want you to stay here overnight."

"Why? I feel fine."

"ICHIGO!" He sighed as a sing-song voice interrupted him.

"Hey old man." Ichigo was attacked again by a small pair of arms, wrapping themselves around him. He looked down and saw Yuzu and surprisingly Karin holding onto him.

"Hey guys. What's wrong?"

"Baka." Karin muttered and pulled away from him. "You scared Yuzu."

Ichigo looked down at the brown haired girl and rubbed her back.

"I was scared Ichi." She wiped her face on his shirt and Ichigo scowled.

"I'm fine Yuzu. Stop wiping your nose on me!"Rukia laughed and Ichigo glared at her. She gave him a smirk and ignored his glare.

"Yo dad, why do I gotta stay here?"

Isshin straightened up and grinned. "Because it's easier for you to pick out a nurse to take care of you! That and so I can add some special touches to your apartment!"Ichigo's eye twitched when he thought of some of his dad's special touches.

"When do we start?"

"Tonight. They are all working right now."

Ichigo nodded and looked at Rukia who was frowning. Ichigo sighed and pulled her hand so that she was sitting next to him in the bed and he wrapped his arm around her, which made Byakuya's eyebrow twitch.

"I love you." He whispered in her ear, making her smile.

"Hisana, we should go." Byakuya started walking out the door. Hisana nodded and looked back to Rukia.

"Are you coming home for dinner?"

"No, I think I'll stay with Ichigo till after the interviews."

Ichigo gave her a weird look, so she added. "I want to make sure I get to help with picking." Then she stuck her tongue out at him.

"See you later then."

Isshin stayed for a while longer, mainly trying to convince Rukia to have his grandkids, till Karin kicked him in the face. Then he got a call and quickly left the room. A few minutes later, Karin and Yuzu fell asleep on the couch. Karin was sitting up, her head leaned back and Yuzu was lying down in her lap. Rukia smiled and covered Yuzu up. Then she wrapped a blanket around Karin. She turned around and Ichigo was also asleep. Looking around, she climbed next to him in the bed and got under his blankets. Kissing his cheek, Rukia fell asleep too.

* * *

"Rukia?"

Ichigo's voice woke her up. She sat up and looked over at the couch, and Yuzu and Karin were gone.

"Where'd they go?"

Ichigo didn't answer, but started to laugh.

"What?"

"Bed head."

Rukia punched him and scowled. Ichigo kept laughing, and then wrapped his arms around her.

"They went back to school. They were only here for a lunch break."

"Oh. What time is it now?"

"About 2."

Suddenly, the door busted open and Rangiku walked in.

"Aww!"

Before Rangiku could grab her camera, Rukia was back sitting in her seat.

"Aw." Rangiku was sad now.

"Sup." Renji walked in behind her and they were followed by Orihime and Ishida.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" Rukia asked.

"Visiting Kurosaki-kun of course!" (Guess who?)

"Yay?" Ichigo grumbled.

"Oi! Appreciate it, carrot-top!"

"Shut the hell up pineapple, I do!"

"Why you-" He was cut off by Rukia throwing a pillow at him. A vein was ticking in her forehead, so they stopped.

"Here you go!" Rangiku plopped a bouquet of flowers on Ichigo's stand. He eyed them warily because there was a strawberry card attached.

"I made you something Kurosaki-kun!"Ichigo looked up as Orihime put a container on his lap. He went to open it.

"It's egg rolls with bean paste and ketchup!" Ichigo stopped trying to open it.

When Orihime started to frown, Ichigo quickly thought of something.

"I'm not hungry right now Inoue-san, I'll eat it later!"

Ishida walked up next and handed Ichigo a bag. "I had nothing to do with this Kurosaki."

Ichigo rolled his eyes, but opened it. Inside was a small lion that looked homemade.

"What's this?"

"I asked Uryu to make you something!"

Ichigo looked at Ishida, who was blushing. Ichigo smirked and placed it next to the flowers. "Thanks."

Renji walked up last and scowling, handed Ichigo some candy. Except that it was melted…and half eaten.

"Oh wow. Thanks a lot."

Rukia laughed and Renji blushed.

"Shut up! I was hungry all right?"Everyone laughed and Ichigo smiled as he looked around.

"_When was the last time that this many people were in his hospital room?" _He was so used to it being quiet.

They left shortly, because Renji kept complaining about being hungry and they really just came to give Rukia her homework. Other people kept visiting throughout the day. Yoruichi and Urahara stopped by, they left pretty quickly because Urahara kept annoying the nurses that came to check on Ichigo. Nanao stopped by and scolded Ichigo for not being more careful. Some people from Henry's came and brought Ichigo some real food. It was the last guest that came to see him, that surprised him.

"Hello?"

Ichigo stopped eating as he heard that voice. Looking up, he saw Senna standing in the doorway.

"Senna?"

Rukia's head popped up when she heard that name. She looked at the girl standing in the doorway. She had dark hair and orangeish eyes. She had a long, red ribbon in her hair and was wearing a brown school uniform. She was smiling at Ichigo, which she didn't like too much. This was the girl that had left Ichigo.

"What are you doing here?"Rukia looked back at Ichigo, who was staring at Senna in wonder. She frowned, but sat back and settled for secretly glaring at the girl.

"I heard about what happened when I went to the high school for college day. A big girl with orange hair was crying about an "Kurosaki-kun" being in the hospital."

"Orihime." Rukia and Ichigo said at the same time. Finally, Senna looked over at Rukia.

"Who's this?"

Ichigo looked over at Rukia and saw that she was pouting. Rolling his eyes, he answered Senna. "This is my girlfriend Rukia Kuchiki."

Senna's eyes got wide, but Rukia puffed her chest out a bit, feeling proud.

"Oh, I see."

"I'm glad you came to see me Senna." Ichigo smiled.

Rukia's ego deflated a bit.

Senna's smile was back full-force as she smiled back to Ichigo. Rukia would have been more pissed, but she noticed that it wasn't Ichigo's real smile.

They talked for a bit, and Rukia got to hear more about Ichigo's past. She found out that he had planned to go to college to be a doctor like his father. She also found out that it was Senna who taught him how to paint. Senna was now in the college that Ichigo was going to be and was studying to be a nurse. She was working at a DMV for now until she could afford tuition. Then, Senna had to go to work. She gave Ichigo a quick hug, which made Rukia mad.

Ichigo looked over at Rukia after Senna left. Seeing her scowling at the door, Ichigo laughed.

"What's so funny?"Ichigo pulled her on the bed and kissed her on the lips. She was shocked, but then kissed him back. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek, and then the other and then here forehead before kissing her chin and looking her in the eyes.

"I love you. I only want you. Senna is in my past. Stop pouting."

Rukia blushed that she had been caught and pouted about it. Which made Ichigo kiss her again, not that she minded. She felt his tongue sweep across her lip, and was going to open her mouth, but she heard a knock on the door and quickly went back to her seat.

"Hello?"

Ichigo looked over at the door as a man with scrubs on walked in. He had buzzed, black hair and a nervous smile.

"My name is Harutoki Ide. I was requested to be interviewed to be your caretaker."

Ichigo looked over the guy and saw that he was shaking.

"Are you all right?"

Harutoki jumped but nodded. "Yes sir."

Ichigo scowled. _What was this guy supposed to do for him? "_Thanks I'll let ya know."

When he had left, Ichigo looked over at Rukia who was smiling.

"What?"

"I liked him."

Ichigo scowled. "You liked him cause it's a him."

"Exactly." Rukia smiled innocently.

Another knock was heard and Ichigo's retort was cut off by a brown haired teenage girl walking in. She bowed to Ichigo and looked up smiling.

"My name is Mai Suzuki."

Ichigo nodded as she rattled on about her medical history. "I'll let you know."

When she left, Ichigo gave a thumbs up to Rukia who shook her head no. He sighed and waited for the next person to come in.

A blonde haired man with glasses came in and looked at Ichigo.

"My name is Yasochika Iemura."

Ichigo's eyebrow twitched. "I'll call you."

When he had left, Ichigo and Rukia both shook their heads.

A knock was heard and Ichigo and Rukia turned as another dark haired girl walked in. Her face had no emotion and she bowed to Ichigo.

"My name is Nemu Kurostuchi. Nice to meet you, Ichigo Kurosaki."

Ichigo looked the girl over. She seemed nice enough. She was very shy, but maybe then Rukia would be happy. He defiantly wasn't having some dude touching him all the time.

_Then again, I could get Rukia to come over…_

When Nemu had left Ichigo looked over at Rukia.

"How about her?"

Rukia thought for a moment. "Well all right. If I get to come over everyday."

Ichigo smirked and held her hand. "Anytime you want to, you do have a key remember?"

Rukia smiled and kissed his hand. "If you ever do that again to me, I'm going to kill you."

Ichigo chuckled and pulled her next to him. He kissed her forehead and they watched TV until they both fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning when Ichigo woke up, Rukia was gone. So, Ichigo spent his day, packing his hospital stuff and telling his father who he chose.

Rukia walked into school carrying a large bag of chocolates. She had already given Byakuya a nice box of chocolate that morning and now had to deliver the rest.

"Hey Rukia!" Renji called as he walked into school.

"Hey!" Rukia dug into her bag and pulled out a large box of milk chocolate. Handing it to Renji, he grinned and dug into them.

"I luf valentsdi day."

Rukia just raised her eyebrow at Renji. He swallowed and grinned.

"I love Valentine's day."

Rukia laughed and continued to walk as Renji received box after box of valentines from girls. Rangiku showed up after him and dropped the largest box of chocolate Rukia had ever seen on top of his pile.

After giving more out to all of her male teachers, Rukia only had three left. The large heart-shaped box with a bunny on it was Ichigo's. It had all dark chocolate which is what he loves. The other was for Isshin, who was taking care of Ichigo right now. It was a small box of assorted chocolates. The last one was for Henry at his restaurant. That man was always really nice to Rukia.

Class went by as quickly as it can for a girl who's boyfriend is sick.

Running to her car, Rukia dropped the boxes in and ran to the store, where she picked up three more small boxes.

Rukia sighed as she looked up at the hospice. She hadn't been here in forever. She got out of her car and walked up to the door. She knocked and then walked in. Memories hit her and she grinned.

"Hello?"

Rukia turned around and smiled as Nanao ran and hugged her.

"Welcome back. It's good to see your face, just because your boyfriend is out doesn't mean that we can't use you still." She smiled and Rukia laughed.

"This is for your husband." Handing Nanao one of the small boxes. Nanao thanked her and took it into her office.

"Is Yoruichi here?"

"looking for me?" Rukia looked up as Yoruichi slid down the railing and landed in front of her. "Hey."

Rukia laughed while Nanao scolded Yoruichi.

Rukia handed Yoruichi the chocolate and the dark-skinned woman threw it into her bag.

"Kisuke is gonna have a field day with that, you know?""I bet. Have fun with that one. I gotta go to Henry's now. Bye!"

They waved as Rukia ran out the door and walked down the street. She stopped in front of Henrys and looked up at the bright sign. She closed her eyes.

_He stood by the window and motioned for her to come. She obeyed and stood next to him._

"_What am I looking at?" _

"_The street. Take a good look, Rukia. Look closely at the neon, do you see it?"_

"_Yes.""Now see how the colors split into different waves against the rain?"Rukia leaned close to the window and pressed her nose against the cool glass. She looked down at the neon signs on the street below. There was Henry's and Hisagi's tattoo parlor. There was Tsunade's Pub and the grocery store. All the different colors of the signs blended together with the rain, sending out light patterns playing against the buildings and reflected on the road. Rukia stared for a long time, it was the first time she ever noticed how beautiful neon was in the rain. It was the first time in a long time she even watched the rain. _

"_It's wonderful." Rukia gasped. "It makes this street look magical." Rukia blushed she probably sounded really corny, but the witty remark never came from Ichigo. She looked over at him and he was staring at the street as well. His eyebrows were still furrowed as usual, but he had a soft smile spread on his face. His cheeks were pulled tight against his face, and Rukia saw small grimaces of pain in his smile._

"_Ichigo?" he looked over at her. "Are you okay?"_

_"No." He admitted. He kept his gaze on the street while saying this and Rukia was glad, she wasn't sure if she could take it. "I'm never going to be all right."_

_Rukia blinked, she could already feel the tears starting to well up in her eyes. "Maybe you should go lie down."_

"_Not yet." He said sternly and scowled, but never spoke harshly to her. "This might be the last time. I never want to forget it."_

That was one of the most special moments she had with Ichigo, where he took her to a place that she had never been before. She blew a kiss at his old window at the hospice and pushed open the doors to the café.

"Rukia!" Henry called from behind the counter. Sado waved as he bused a table. Rukia looked up and saw Kaien, who walked into the kitchen. Rukia sighed, but smiled as she walked up to Henry.

"What can I do ya for?"

"Nothing." Rukia giggled and handed Henry the box. "Happy Valentine's Day."

"You got this for me?" Henry let out a booming laugh. "Thank ya."Rukia smiled and politely refused Henry offering her free food.

"Bring that boyfriend of yours down sometime, he still owes me a rematch!"

Rukia nodded and ran to her car. Getting in she pulled Ichigo's apartment key out of her pocket and looked at it. Turning it around in her hand she put it on a chain and placed it around her neck.

"I'm not keeping the leopard print rug old man!"

Rukia laughed as she stood outside Ichigo's apartment door listening to him scream at his father.

"I think it looks nice Kurosaki-san."

"Are you crazy Nemu? It's hideous.""Very sorry Kurosaki-san. You're right."

"Stop that! You can have an opinion!"Rukia laughed and opened the door. "Hey!"

"Rukia!" Ichigo ran over and kissed her on the lips and twirled her around.

"Aww!"

"SHUT UP DAD!"

Rukia smiled and held Ichigo's hand as she looked around his apartment. There was a small living area with a leather couch and a small TV. There was also the leopard print rug that Ichigo was so upset about. There were posters on the wall of colleges and some were Ichigo's paintings. Next to it, was a kitchen space with a bar for eating. The counters were packed full of food items and there was a coffee machine and a toaster. There was a narrow hallway which lead to a master bedroom that had navy blue comforter and silver sheets. There was a wooden dresser and on it was pictures of them. There was a door to his personal bathroom and on the other side of the living room was another door which lead to another bedroom which was medium sized and had white sheets and white walls. There was also a lot of medical equipment and a TV hanging from the ceiling. In the corner was a small bed and a dresser that Rukia assumed was for Nemu. The door right next to it was a guest bathroom.

"It's beautiful."

"Thanks. I just hope that Nemu has enough room."

"I will be fine Kurosaki-san." Nemu said, appearing behind him.

"Stop that!" Ichigo scowled at her. "Call me Ichigo too!"

"Yes Ichigo."

Ichigo and Rukia sighed and then laughed at each other.

"Oh here Ichigo!"

Rukia handed Ichigo the box of chocolates and he grinned.

"Thanks alot!" He kissed her and then opened them and started to eat them.

"I love you."

"Love you too Ichigo."

Rukia smiled and sat on the couch watching Ichigo fight with his father over the chocolates and Nemu try to resolve it.

_Maybe this won't be so bad after all._

* * *

There, that took a lot of concentration J hope you like it.


	19. Chapter 19: Love, Lust, and the Future

**Summary: Rukia was a 17 year old girl that got pressured into stealing a pair of earrings, now she has to serve 300 hours of community service at the local hospice. Little does she know that who she will meet there will change her look on life. IchiRuki**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Remember me, Cheryl Lanham does, I also do not own Bleach, that would be Tubo Kite.!**

**

* * *

Chapter 19: Love, Lust and Future Plans**

Ichigo sighed as he ran his fingers across his now smooth skull. Glaring at his mirror he didn't notice Nemu standing behind him.

"Ichigo-sama."

Ichigo jumped about ten feet and turned to glare at his nurse. "It's Ichigo. How many times do I gotta tell you?"

"Sorry."

Nemu still didn't talk much, even after a month of being Ichigo's nurse. All Ichigo knew about her was that she was a hell of a good nurse and seemed to care deeply in her own quiet way. That and she kept mumbling something about a crazy father.

Ichigo sighed again and nodded to her. He seemed to sigh a lot more now that he had no hair and couldn't really go anywhere because of his treatments. It also seemed that Rukia still held a grudge against Hitsugaya and Momo because every time he had to go to the hospital she glared at them.

_Well who can blame her, I mean that was kind of a big mistake._

Ichigo's doorbell rang and he went to answer it, only to be pushed on the couch by Nemu as she answered it.

"Hello?"

"Oh, hi Nemu." Rukia said.

Ichigo grinned as she walked in and smiled at him.

"Hey Midget."

"Hey Strawberry." Rukia laughed as she kissed him on top of his head.

Ichigo scowled, but pulled Rukia into his lap. Nemu blushed and quickly walked into her room.

Rukia laughed. "Why do you do that to that poor girl?"

"That's about the only emotional reaction I get out of her." Ichigo laughed and held Rukia tight. "Happy White Day princess."

Rukia smiled and kissed him. "Thank you, where's my candy?"

"What candy?"

Rukia raised her eyebrow and looked at him. "You didn't get me anything for White Day?"

"Aren't I enough?"

"Mm, no." Rukia stuck her tongue out at Ichigo and he scowled and poked her side. Rukia laughed and kissed him. "Of course you are, but I still want candy."

Ichigo sighed and stood up. Walking into his room, he came back out with a bouquet of red roses and a large box of white chocolates. Finally, he handed Rukia a envelope. Rukia smiled and began to dig into the chocolates.

"Hey!" Rukia looked up at Ichigo's yell. "Don't I get a thank you?"

"Thank you Ichigo." Rukia smiled innocently as she shoved another chocolate in her mouth.

Ichigo rolled his eyes and went into his kitchen and began looking for something to eat. Meanwhile, Rukia opened the card and gasped as she saw a painting of them on the front of it. It was during the prom when they had danced together. Rukia smiled and ran her fingers over the rough surface of the paint. Inside there was a poem.

_Thou art my princess_

_My love you will always be_

_I'll be by your side forever_

_If you'll be by me_

_I'll slay thy dragons_

_And always protect thee_

_But all I ask is for your heart_

_That is my only fee_

_I'll ride into battle_

_Upon your command_

_A good luck kiss_

_Is all I demand_

_You are my princess_

_And I am your knight_

_Carrying you away_

_Protecting you from night_

Rukia smiled and looked over at Ichigo as he shoved a carrot stick into his mouth. Standing up, she ran over and jumped into his arms.

"Whoa!" Ichigo dropped the carrot stick as he caught Rukia. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Rukia kissed his neck. "I just love you."

Ichigo smirked and kissed her nose. "I love you too princess."

* * *

**Two months later aka May**

Ichigo stretched as he woke up and clambered out of bed. Immediately Nemu was there and helped him up.

"Thank you Nemu, but you don't have to do that ya know?"

"Sorry Ichigo."

Ichigo smirked and patted her head as he walked out to the kitchen, Nemu closely behind. "Do you ever sleep Nemu? You are always awake when I have to get up in the middle of the night or something."

"That is my job is it not?"

Ichigo shrugged. "That's true, but I think I can manage walking now. It's been three months since I started and my hair is even starting to grow back." Ichigo reached his hand up and felt the short spikes of orange hair.

"Are you sure you don't need my assistance right now Ichigo?"

Ichigo turned and looked at the nurse. She had bags under her eyes and seemed very stressed. "No, I'm fine. Please go to bed or something."

"Thank you sir." Nemu bowed and then fell into Ichigo's arms as she passed out.

"What the hell?" Ichigo picked Nemu up bridal style and started walking towards her room.

"Ichigo! I'm here!" Ichigo froze as Rukia pushed open the door and looked at him to Nemu to back at him before her mouth dropped open.

"Rukia! Hi!" Ichigo looked down at Nemu and pleaded Rukia with his eyes to stay there. Rushing, he put Nemu down on her bed and threw a blanket over her before running back out to the living room. Rukia was gone, the door left open.

"Shit!" Ichigo threw on a shirt and ran out the door, shutting it behind him. Hiyori threw her sandal at him as he almost knocked her over and Shinji had to restrain her. Ichigo ran and caught sight of Rukia right as she opened her car door.

"Rukia! Wait! It's not what you think!" Ichigo ran and grabbed Rukia by the shoulders and fell on his knees. "I swear nothing happened princess, I love you."

Rukia smiled at Ichigo and flicked him in the head. "I know nothing happened you idiot. I forgot your anniversary gift in the car, I came back down to get it."

Ichigo blushed as he looked at her hands and saw a small gift box. Standing up, he brushed his knees off and tried to pretend that didn't just happen.

Ichigo coughed and grabbed Rukia's hand, leading her back to his apartment.

Rukia laughed and poked Ichigo's red face. "Silly boy. I knew Nemu would pass out one of these days."

Ichigo simply grunted and dragged her to his living room.

Rukia sat on his couch while Ichigo made a snack.

"Here princess."

Rukia turned as she saw that Ichigo had made Chappy shaped pancakes for her.

"Chappy!" Rukia ran up and grabbed the plate from him before smothering it with syrup.

Ichigo smiled and sat down next to her with his eggs. As much as he would've liked some pancakes, he was on a strict diet.

"Ichigo? Do you know how long we have been dating?"

Ichigo nodded and finished swallowing his eggs. "Four months today."

Rukia smiled and held out her gift box. "It's not much, but I wanted to give you something this time."

Ichigo raised his eyebrows, but opened the box to see a necklace with a half a heart. He looked at Rukia and she pulled the other half out and placed it on her neck before holding them together so Ichigo could read it.

_Love can_

_Create miracles_

Ichigo smiled and put his half on before leaning over and kissing her. "Thank you."

Rukia nodded and kissed him again, pancakes totally forgotten. Ichigo put his hand against her cheek and kissed her deeper. Rukia broke apart from the kiss and pulled Ichigo to the couch where she sat on his lap and kissed him again. Ichigo wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the neck. Rukia kissed his forehead and his temples. Finally, Ichigo brought her back to his lips and swept his tongue against her lips. Opening her mouth, they kissed deeper. Ichigo ran his hand up her back and Rukia started to take her shirt off. Ichigo grabbed it and held it down after breaking lip contact.

"No Rukia."

Rukia bit her lip, hurt. _Does he not want me?_

Ichigo kissed her hand. "We don't know what will happen to me, and we don't have any safety precautions. I will do everything to protect you Rukia, even if it is from yourself. I want you, but because I love you, we can't."

Rukia nodded and snuggled next to him. Ichigo reached into his coat pocket and pulled out an envelope and handed it to Rukia.

"What's this?"

"Your present. Though we can't use it for a while."

Rukia opened the envelope to find two sets of six tickets. Six for Okinawa Beach and six tickets for ChappyLand. Rukia squealed and kissed Ichigo. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"Ichigo smiled and Rukia gave him one of each ticket.

"Don't think you can get out of ChappyLand either." Rukia stuck her tongue out as Ichigo groaned. "We can go after I graduate in a month. Okay?"

Ichigo nodded and looked at the time. "It's almost dinner time. You should get home princess."

"Mm, fine." Leaning up, she kissed Ichigo one more time and grabbed her stuff. "I love you!"

"Love you too." Ichigo smiled as he shut the door.

* * *

Rukia went to school the next day, super excited. In her backpack, she held five tickets to Okinawa and to ChappyLand. Now she just had to figure out who to give them to.

"Rukes!"

Rukia turned around as Renji and Rangiku walked up to her, holding hands.

"Hey kiddo." Renji smiled and rubbed her head.

Shoving his hand away, Rukia scowled. "I'm older than you Renji."

"Doesn't make you look older." Renji stuck his tongue out.

Rukia kicked him in the face before looking at Rangiku.

"Hey Ran, what are you doing after graduation?"

"Enjoying the summer! Then, probably getting a job somewhere. School is so BORING!"

Dramatically, Rangiku fell into Renji's arms. Rukia laughed and pulled out two of each ticket. "Well, do you guys wanna come with Ichigo and I to Okinawa and ChappyLand?"

"A Beach!" Rangiku grabbed the tickets and hugged Rukia. "Of course! I need to start planning now what to pack!" Rangiku walked away talking to herself about how she would need 12 bags. Renji sweat dropped and took the other two tickets.

"Thanks Rukia. How did you get these, Okinawa is usually packed full?"

Rukia shrugged. "Ichigo did it."

Rukia looked up and saw Orihime and Uryuu. "Orihime!" Rukia called.

The orange haired girl looked up and started waving excitedly before running over and grabbing Rukia's hands and jumping up and down.

"Isn't it great Rukia-chan? We graduate in a month and then we can go and become super space heroes that fight crime from the evil…" Her sentence was cut off by Uryuu covering her mouth.

"Good morning Rukia."

"Morning Ishida. Morning Orihime."

"Good morning!"

"What are you guys doing after graduation?"

"I am going to study under my father to eventually take over his medical company." Ishida pushed his glasses up and looked at Orihime.

"I'm going to keep working at the hospice. Nanao says that I might take it over one day."

"So are you guys free at all?"

"I can arrange my schedule. Why?"

"Because Ichigo got me tickets to Okinawa and ChappyLand and I wanted to know if you two would like to go."

"ChappyLand!" Orihime yelled. "They are supposed to have amazing rides and lots of cute toys! Yes! Thank you Rukia!" Orihime squeezed Rukia and then turned to Ishida. "How about you Uryuu?"

Uryuu blushed at some mental image and nodded. "It would be my pleasure Rukia." Ishida took the tickets and took Orihime's hand again.

Rukia grinned as she looked down at her single ticket.

_This is going to be an unforgettable adventure!_

_

* * *

_

So, I haven't written in forever because a lot has come up. I did come back safely from Haiti though! So, this is the best I got and I've gotten a lot of reviews lately telling me that I was dragging this on, so I skipped some months finally. Hope you like it, and review!


	20. Chapter 20: Graduation and ChappyLand

Hey guys! Sorry, it took me until today to finally get the inspiration to write another chapter: D. Also, I decided what I'm going to do with Ichigo and I think it's gonna make everyone happy. I'm going to keep Ichigo alive: D –airhorn- Mainly because I'm in such a good mood today. If you wanted Ichigo to die, send me a message or review and I'll see about writing an alternate ending just for you guys. Don't worry; I won't keep this fluff going for super long cause you guys would get bored. Thanks for reading and I'm sorry for the wait (I know I say that every time).

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or its characters because if I did, there would be some romance there already: P, I also do not own any ideas that came from other places. I only own what came from my own imagination.

* * *

"Rukia Kuchiki!"

Rukia jumped up as the deep voice of her principal called out her name finally. She had been sitting in that stupid metal chair for over an hour and they were finally to the K's. She walked up onto the stage and bowed before getting her diploma. Grinning, she held it up and smirked at Hisana and Ichigo who were cheering from the stands. Ichigo blew her a kiss and she blushed before returning to her seat.

_Wow, I can't believe that I just graduated. Time flew so fast. Here I was thinking that my life was over after I got caught stealing those earrings and now…_

Rukia held onto her necklace and glanced back at the stands. Ichigo was grinning and staring right at her. He probably couldn't tell you what name they were on now. Rukia smiled and turned back to the front. Now, if she could only survive this then they could go home and get ready to leave tomorrow for the beach!

"Tetsuo Momohara!"

Rukia groaned, so she might be here a while.

"Finally!" Rukia collapsed on the row next to Ichigo. The speeches had been made and everyone had walked across the stage and now she was exhausted.

"Oh come on, it wasn't that bad." Ichigo smirked as he wrapped his arm around his girlfriend. They had been dating for almost six months now. In fact, it would be six months in about 5 days.

"You weren't sitting in a horrible chair for two hours!" Rukia pouted and leaned against her boyfriend.

"You looked beautiful though." Rukia blushed as Ichigo pressed his lips against her forehead.

_**SNAP**_

"Hisana!" Rukia and Ichigo shouted as she ran in circles with her camera.

"Come on, that was priceless!" Hisana pouted. "It's my little sister's graduation; don't I get to take pictures?"

Rukia rolled her eyes. "Fine, let's hurry up though."

One million pictures and an hour later, and one particularly funny picture when Byakuya showed up and tried to smile, they were finally done with everything. Now it was time to go home, pack, and get ready to leave.

* * *

"Rukia!" Rangiku poked her best friend in the head as she stood waiting to get off the plane. "Wake up already!"

Rukia jumped and hit her head on the light. "OW! Damn it!"

Rangiku giggled and dragged Rukia off the plane. "Wow! Do you smell the fresh air, the salty water, and the hot guys?"

Renji coughed from behind Rangiku and she smiled and ran and hugged him. "Like this one here!"  
Everyone laughed and grabbed their bags as they headed down the sidewalk, surprised at the sudden change in heat.

"WOW!" The group stared up at the large hotel as they stood on the sidewalk in front of it. It was a large, white building with about 50 stories.

"Here are your keys." The foreign manager pulled out an envelope and looked at the tags attached. "For Ms. Matsumoto and Mr. Abarai."

"Thank you!" Rangiku grabbed her key and winked at Renji, who blushed.

"Mr. Kurosaki and Ms. Kuchiki."

"Thanks." Ichigo reached out and grabbed the key and froze as Rukia stood there with her face pale and her mouth gaped. Ichigo jumped back and stared at her.

"Mr. Ishida and Ms. Inoue."

Ishida bowed and took the key and looked at Orihime as they both blushed.

After the manager left, Rukia finally found her voice. "WE'RE ROOMING AS COUPLES?"

Rangiku covered her ears and pouted. "Yes, you're not a child anymore and besides this isn't a school trip. I wanna be adventurous." Rangiku purred against Renji, who blushed even more.

Rukia just stared and turned to Uryuu and Orihime. "Are you guys okay with this?"

Orihime blushed and looked down at her feet and Uryuu pushed up his glasses. "Well she has a valid point Rukia, even if it is slightly, uncomfortable."

Rukia turned to Ichigo who just shrugged and she slumped her shoulders. "Fine."

Ichigo and took their bags to their room and Ichigo ran into the room as Rukia screamed.

"What? What is it?"

"There's only a double bed!" Rukia stared in horror. Ichigo sighed and dropped the bags.

"Don't worry; I'll go stay with someone else tonight."

"No!"

Ichigo turned back around as Rukia grabbed his arm. "I'm sorry. Please don't go."

Ichigo nodded and Rukia let go. She got up and left the room. "I'll be back."

Ichigo sighed and got changed. Lying down on the bed, he started watching tv until he finally fell asleep.

* * *

"I can do this. I should get back." Rukia was standing in front of Rangiku's door as Renji and Rangiku sat scowling on their bed.

"Then go! You've been standing there for two hours!" Rangiku pouted.

"Yeah, I should go."

Rangiku sighed and kicked Rukia out of the room.

"Go back to your room!" With that, she slammed and locked her door shut.

Rukia got up and walked back to her room, taking a deep breath she opened the door.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to…" Rukia paused as she saw Ichigo was asleep. She smiled and turned off the tv before changing into her pjs. Crawling in next to him, she leaned over and kissed his cheek. "I'm sorry. I really do love you."

Ichigo woke up, but didn't say anything. Rukia giggled and turned her back to him and went to bed. Ichigo reached up and touched his cheek. "I love you too." Ichigo whispered.

"Good morning princess." Rukia woke up to Ichigo kissing her cheek and smiling.

"Hey."

Rukia looked at Ichigo when he stood up. He was already dressed. He was wearing a white polo with orange on the edges and a pair of dark green pants. He put on his necklace and then pointed to the shower.

"I'm going to get everyone else, go get ready we have to go to ChappyLand today."

Ichigo blinked and Rukia was already in the shower. He rolled his eyes and walked out.

Thirty minutes later, everyone was standing outside as Rangiku was trying to hail a cab. Everyone was dressed casually and Orihime and Rukia were jumping up and down in excitement. The cab came and everyone piled in. Ichigo looked at Renji and sighed. "The hell begins."

* * *

"CHAPPY!" Orihime and Rukia screamed as they saw the large bunny standing in front of the gates to ChappyLand. They ran up to him and hugged him tightly as everyone else stood back. After taking pictures with him, they paid their tickets and walked through the gates.

"Look Ichigo!" Rukia dragged the orange haired man behind her. "It's the Chappy gift shop!"

"No!" Ichigo yelled at everyone standing outside and five minutes later he came out with Rukia, a pissed look on his face wearing a matching pink Chappy the Rabbit t-shirt and bunny ears.

"You look like an idiot!" Renji laughed.

"Shut up asshole!" Ichigo glared at the man as he fell onto the sidewalk laughing.

"You don't like them Ichigo?" Rukia pouted. Ichigo sweat dropped and shook his head.

"No! Of course I mean I love them Rukia."

Rukia smiled and grabbed Ichigo's hand.

"Well we're going to see if we can find any cool rides." Rangiku pulled Renji behind her.

"Orihime and I are going to play some games."

Rukia looked up at Ichigo as he raised his eyebrow. "What do you want to do?"

Rukia's eyes got big and she giggled. "Everything!"

Ichigo sighed and followed Rukia as she dashed towards the first thing she saw, which was a Chappy rollercoaster.

"!"  
Rukia had a vice grip on Ichigo's arm as they flew down the hill on the coaster. Ichigo was grinning and laughing as they flew at over 90 mph.

"Let's go again!" Ichigo cheered as they got off of the coaster. Rukia glared and Ichigo lowered his arms.

"Ohh! Look Ichigo! It's a game stand!"

Ichigo walked up as Rukia paid for a set of baseballs to knock over Chappy cans. She threw all three balls and hit them directly, but they didn't topple over.

"Aww." Rukia pouted.

"Uh oh someone's upset!" The stand owner said in a sing-song voice. "Whatcha gonna do about it?"

Ichigo glared at the man and slapped a dollar bill down on the table. The man handed him three balls and Ichigo leaned back and threw the ball as hard as he could at the cans. The throw shook the entire stand and the entire thing of cans fell over, showing that they were glued together. Ichigo glared at the man and he jumped.

"Take any prize you want!" The man screamed.

Rukia hummed as she carried a large, purple stuffed Chappy around the park. "Thank you ichigo!"

"Yeah, yeah." Ichigo smiled as he walked beside her with his hands in his pockets.

"Ichigo!" Rukia dragged him to a photobooth and they got in. Ichigo scowled as Rukia put the money in.

"Do we have to?"  
"Yup!"  
Rukia grinned at the camera while Ichigo had his eyebrow raised in the first one. Rukia noticed and in the second picture, he was smirking while Rukia was yelling at him. In the third picture, Ichigo had grabbed Rukia's face and kissed her and in the last picture Ichigo had a huge fake smile on and Rukia was laughing.

"I love them!" Rukia giggled as she held onto Ichigo's hand. He now had to carry the large Chappy and was blushing as all the little girls laughed at him. They rode many other rides, but Ichigo refused to play any more games. It was now almost sunset and they had to leave soon.

"What do you want to do now princess?"

Rukia looked up at the sky as it was getting dark. "Can we go on the ferris wheel and watch the sunset?"

Ichigo nodded and they ran across the park to the ferris wheel. They reached the top right as the sun was setting. The man stopped the ride so that everyone could watch it.

"Can you believe it?" Rukia whispered.

"What?" Ichigo asked, pulling Rukia closer to him and wrapping his arm around her.

"That we would of turned out this way. That after all we went through that you would still be here?"

"Yeah. It's like you said, "Love can create miracles."

Rukia blushed as Ichigo put their necklaces together and leaned his head against hers.

"I wish you were better."

Ichigo kissed the top of her head. "Shakespeare said that, "All that lives must die, passing through nature to eternity."

Rukia pouted. "That's not fair. I want you to live forever."

Ichigo chuckled and kissed her nose. "Only if you live forever with me."

Rukia smiled and kissed him. "Deal."

Ichigo smirked. "Did my heart love till now? forswear it, sight! For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night."

Rukia giggled and pulled his face closer. "Shut up Shakespeare and kiss me."

Ichigo nodded and they kissed sweetly until the ferris wheel took them back down to reality.

"About time you guys got here! I'm starving!" Rangiku whined from the bench she was sitting on.

"Sorry!" Rukia apologized and they all walked to the street and got in a cab.

Rukia leaned against Ichigo as she listened to her friends tell about their day. Sometime during that ride she fell asleep and when she woke up the next morning, she was in bed and Ichigo was sleeping next to her, his arm wrapped around her waist. Rukia smiled and brushed the hair out of his face.

"I love you Ichigo Kurosaki." Leaning close and kissing his forehead. "Please don't die."

"Don't plan on it." Ichigo, who was still asleep whispered.

Rukia smiled and buried her head against his chest.

_Good, cause I can't live without you idiot._

_

* * *

_

How was that? I already know what I'm going to write in the next chapter so it shouldn't take that long for me to do! Let me know how you liked it or if it completely sucked. I can take it! Don't be too mean though


	21. Chapter 21: Life's a Beach

Chapter 21: Life's a Beach

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, any of it's characters or ideas. I do not own anything else that I did not create.

* * *

"Ichigo!" Rukia pushed on his arm playfully. "Get up! We going to the beach and if you don't get up, I'm going without you!"

"Go." Ichigo groaned as he turned away from Rukia in the bed. She pouted and then smirked as she stood up on the bed and jumped on him.

"Ah! Damn it Rukia!"

"Get up, get up, get up!"

Ichigo scowled at Rukia and she grinned back. Finally, Ichigo groaned and pushed Rukia off and went into the bathroom.

"Yay!" Rukia giggled and grabbed her beach bag and ran outside her room to go wake everyone else up.

"Rangiku!" Rukia pounded on her best friend's door. "Get up! Renji too!"

Rukia raised her fist to knock again, but the door opened and she was dragged inside.

"What the hell?" Rukia glared at Rangiku and Orihime as they both grinned and removed her sundress.

"What is that Rukia?" Rangiku pouted and Orihime shook her head.

Rukia looked down at her pale purple one-piece with little Chappies on it. "What?"

"You're wearing that to spend the day on the beach with your boyfriend?" Rangiku slapped Rukia on the top of the head and Orihime just looked down.

"Yes, why?"

"Because, all girls know that you have to look beautiful when you go to the beach with your boyfriend if you want to get some later." Rangiku winked and they both turned around when Orihime squeaked and turned bright red.

"What's up Orihime?" Rukia asked

"Nothing! It's nothing! I thought I saw a bug is all!" Orihime waved her arms back and forth and laughed awkwardly.

"Um, okay…"

"Anyways, Orihime let's get her!"

"Wait, what?" Rukia backed up as Rangiku and Orihime jumped on her. "Nooooooooo!"

"Where the hell are they?" Renji groaned as the men stood outside waiting on their girlfriends. "It's like 90 degrees out."

"You're going to have to be in it all day, stop complaining idiot." Ichigo rolled his eyes

"What did you call me strawberry?" Renji growled.

"I said you're an idiot Pineapple!" Ichigo stood up.

"You're both idiots." A female voice came from behind them.

"Who asked…." Ichigo turned around to see Rukia in short white and blue sundress with her hair up in a messy bun. She looked so beautiful. "You."

Rukia blushed as Ichigo gaped and she threw her bag at him. "Stop staring, let's go."

Ichigo nodded and grabbed Rukia's hand. They were followed by the other couples. Ichigo was wearing black surf shorts with a red stripe down the side and wearing a red shirt that was unbuttoned. Rangiku was wearing a pink flowered skimpy bikini with a white cover-up hanging on her shoulders. Renji was wearing full black shorts with a monkey on the side and a white tank top. Uryuu was wearing a pair of blue shorts with a white collared shirt on, and Orihime was wearing a yellow flowered bikini with a pale yellow cover-up hiding most of it.

* * *

"Amazing!"

They finally got to the beach and it was mostly empty. There apparently was some parade today in town so mostly everyone was there. They grabbed an umbrella and the guys set everything up while the girls finished getting undressed. There were two large umbrellas set up with towels underneath and a cooler full of drinks along with a stereo and a picnic basket. After it was all set up, they took off their shirts and got ready to hit the ocean.

"Rukia!" Ichigo called as he took off his shirt. "Are you ready to go?"

He turned and paused as he saw Rukia in a purple flowered bikini and blushing. She looked at his chest and blushed even more. Ichigo smiled and ran and grabbed her, swinging her in the air.

"Ah! Ichigo! Put me down!"  
Ichigo held Rukia in his arms and kissed her. "You look beautiful."

Rukia smiled and Ichigo put her down. "Yeah, well don't get too distracted when I race you to the ocean!" Rukia took off running and Ichigo laughed and chased her.

They rode the waves and drowned each other in the sea and even played some volleyball and now it was about time for lunch.

"This is awesome!" Rukia sighed as she leaned against Ichigo and ate some more of her rice cake. "Thank you Ichigo." She leaned back and he leaned down and kissed her.

"Welcome."

"Yeah thanks Ichigo!"

Ichigo looked up at everyone else as they leaned on each other and ate with red faces from the sun.

"Of course, what fun would it be without you guys?"

"None."

Ichigo grinned and finished eating his lunch. Yawning, he fell back onto his towel. "Well, I'm going to take a nap."

"Oh, no you don't." Rukia reached up and tickled Ichigo till he sat back up. He scowled and held her hands to keep her from tickling.

"What?"

"You have to make a sand castle with me." Rukia grinned.

"Let's have a contest!" Rangiku screamed. Everyone raised their eyebrows. "Oh come on! It'll be fun!"

Everyone laughed and the contest was about to begin.

"Now we have to pick teams." Ichigo sighed as he grabbed Rukia and pulled her into his arms. "My partner and no one else gets to say anything."

Rukia blushed, but didn't say anything.

"I choose Orihime!" Rangiku grabbed Orihime and smushed her face against hers. "With our enormous boobs, we can make an amazing castle!"

Orihime blushed and gave an apologetic look to Uryuu.

"I suppose that means I am with nerdy here then." Renji complained, but a swift kick to the back of the head from Uryuu quickly silenced him.

Ichigo and Rukia walked close to the sea and Rukia sat down on some wet sand. Ichigo ran and borrowed some buckets and shovels from a family and Rukia grinned up at him.

"Can we make a Chappy castle?"

Ichigo groaned and handed her a shovel. "Sure, but I'm making a castle around him."

-Over at Rangiku and Orihime's-

"Okay Hime, you gotta squeeze your boobs like this to hold the water."

"Couldn't we just borrow some things from someone?" Orihime blushed as she held her boobs together.

"Nonsense! If we don't use these babies we have nothing!" Rangiku waved her hair behind her and ran to the ocean. A few minutes later, she ran back and dumped water onto the sand.

"Let's make the playboy mansion!"

Orihime blushed again, but nodded and started building their castle.

-Renji and Uryuu-

"A temple?" Renji glared. "What a stupid idea!"  
Uryuu pushed up his glasses and looked at Renji. "It's the easiest, most elaborate and the simplest for a person such as you."

"Why you!" Renji swung at Uryuu who blocked.

"Get started Abarai."

Renji growled, but grabbed a bucket and dumped sea water on Uryuu. "Fine, four-eyes."

-Ichigo and Rukia-

Rukia bit her tongue as she stacked more and more sand on top of the gigantic Chappy she was building. The sand was already about five feet tall and Rukia was about to have to stretch to put more sand on. Meanwhile, Ichigo was sitting on the ground and building an elaborate kingdom around the Chappy. Rukia was stuck in the middle as he worked all around her, adding small houses and even people. Rukia grinned as she looked up and put the finishing touches on her Chappy.

"It's perfect!" Rukia cheered and turned around to look at Ichigo. Ichigo looked up at Chappy and turned white.

"It's…beautiful." Ichigo gulped. It looked like a mentally retarded bunny on crack. He looked down at the kingdom and smiled. He finished building the wall and made a place on it where a banner made of sand came out of it.

"Um, Ichigo?"

Ichigo looked up at Rukia who was standing awkwardly in the middle of the castle. Ichigo laughed and reached in and picked her up and out of the sand castle.

"There ya go shortie."

Rukia glared and kicked him. When Ichigo leaned down to grab his leg however, she grabbed his face and kissed him. Ichigo forgot all about the pain and put his hand behind her head and pulled her closer, sand-castle forgotten. They kissed for a few minutes before a small boy pulled on Ichigo's shorts.

"Excuse me; can we have our stuff back now?"

Ichigo smiled and rubbed the kids head before handing them back the pails and shovel. He turned to Rukia who was gaping at him.

"What?"  
"You're really good with kids."

Ichigo rubbed his neck. "I have two little sisters, and I always did want kids."

Rukia frowned and looked down and noticed the banner. "What's that for?"

Ichigo leaned down and wrote on the banner. _Ichigo and Rukia forever._

Rukia blushed and tackled Ichigo into the sand. Leaning up, she kissed his nose before smiling and winking at him. "I love you, strawberry."

-Orihime and Rangiku-

"Finished!" Rangiku cheered as Orihime frowned at her red boobs. The mansion was pretty standard with some sand plants and shells added on to make it prettier. Orihime had insisted on adding a sheep into the garden and Rangiku had added a pole. They wrote their names around it and ran off to find the others.

-Renji and Uryuu-

"Uryuu, are you finished yet?"

Uryuu turned and glared at the red-head as he finished putting designs on the outside of the temple. "Yes."  
"Well, hurry up! I wanna race to the inside!"

Uryuu rolled his eyes, but stopped when he saw Orihime and Rangiku running towards them. Renji and Uryuu could only gape as they ran towards them. It was like a scene out of a movie.

"Hey guys!" Orihime waved as Rangiku tackled Renji to the ground.

"Where are the others?"

"Here" Ichigo greeted as he held Rukia's hand and walked up to the group.

"So, who's going to judge?" Renji asked, after removing Rangiku from himself.

"I will!"

The group turned around to see Hinamori Momo standing there in a light green swimming suit with her hair up in its usual bun.

"Momo-chan?" Ichigo asked as Rukia glared at the girl.

"Shiro-kun and I come here every summer for our vacation!" Momo smiled happily.

"Where is he?" Ichigo asked.

Momo turned and pointed to the drink shack. "He doesn't like the sun too much."

Ichigo laughed and everyone else just looked at them. Ichigo noticed and blushed. "Sorry, this is my nurse and Toshiro is one of my doctors."

Momo bowed as the others greeted her. "Shall we begin?"

They walked over to Rangiku and Orihime's and Momo looked it over. She blushed at the pole and when she realized what it was.

"Umm, very nice. I give it about a 5."

"Aww!" Rangiku pouted and crossed her arms. Orihime just blushed.

Then, they walked to Renji and Uryuu's. Momo smiled at the temple and it's design. It lost some of its score when Ichigo and Renji got in a race to get to the middle of it first. Rukia pulled them out and glared.

"8 and a half!"

Finally, they went to Ichigo and Rukia's. Everyone gasped at the kingdom and marveled at its beauty.

"Wow Ichigo! That's amazing!"

Momo gaped and then looked up and saw the Chappy. The group followed her example and sweat-dropped.

"I give it a 9."

Ichigo and Rukia cheered and Ichigo swung her around. "We won!"

Renji crossed his arms. "Psh, artists."

* * *

"What'd you say pineapple?" Ichigo threatened.

"Nothing, nothing strawberry!" Renji laughed and took off towards the ocean. Ichigo growled and chased after him. Rukia and the rest laughed and sat down under the umbrella.

"He seems much better." Momo smiled at Rukia.

"Yeah." Rukia smirked and watched Ichigo chase Renji across the beach.

"Be careful though." Momo warned and looked at Rukia. "He shouldn't spend too much time in the sun or anything, he could get sick."

Rukia looked over at her and bit her lip. "Okay."

Momo left and went to the drink shack. Rangiku and the rest relaxed on towels and were talking while Rukia watched Ichigo finally tackle Renji. She giggled and then Renji must of said something because the chase began again. Rukia laughed until she saw Ichigo suddenly stop.

She sat up and looked at him. He looked towards her and then fell backwards into the water. "ICHIGO!" Rukia screamed and ran towards him. Renji turned and saw that he was floating in the water and ran back and pulled him out. Carrying him, he finally got out of the water at the same time Rukia reached him.

"Ichigo!" Oh god, Ichigo!" Rukia ran her hands over his face and felt for a pulse. She relaxed a little when she found one. Turning around, she bolted to the drink shack as fast as she could. She burst in the door and found Toshiro and Momo paying.

"Kuchiki-san?" Toshiro asked.

Rukia couldn't speak and pleaded with her eyes for Toshiro to understand. He got wide-eyed and nodded before chasing her out the door.

* * *

Told you I would update soon :D


	22. Chapter 22: Promising Anniversary

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Bleach characters or personalities. I don't own Remember Me or anything affiliated. I also keep messing up the creator of Bleach's name because I don't pay that much attention so I'm going to use his real name not his pen name, Noriaki Kubo.

* * *

It had been thirty minutes and Rukia and the others were still locked out of the room as Toshiro and Hinamori worked on Ichigo and finding out what was wrong. Rukia had also been pacing back and forth in the hallway for the last thirty minutes, distraught that they refused to let her in.

"Rukia, why don't you just sit down?" Renji asked as he watched her from the chairs they pulled out of the other rooms to sit in.

"Why don't you sit down?" Rukia snapped and continued pacing. Renji looked around and raised his tattooed eyebrow.

"I am sitting down…"

Rukia huffed and kept walking up and down the hallway biting her lip. They haven't even come out and told her how he was doing. He had seemed fine all day, maybe Momo was right, she should've forced him to sit in the shade some instead of being outside in the sun too long. Finally, the door opened and a tired Momo walked out and jumped in surprise at all the people surrounding her.

"Ichigo-chan is fine. He has an infection because he was outside in the sun for too long and over exerted his body. Shiro-kun is giving him and anti-biotic right now and after some rest, he should be fine." Momo smiled and then shrieked as she was plowed over by all of Ichigo's friends who all crammed into his hotel room. Momo opened her eyes and Toshiro was standing over her.

"Are you okay Bed-wetter Momo?"

Momo blushed and jumped up. "Of course I'm fine!" Toshiro rolled his eyes and walked down the hallway. Momo chased after him and grabbed his hand, causing a slight blush to appear on the short man's face. Momo giggled and they walked back to Toshiro's car to put the medical bag away.

"Kurosaki-kun!"

"Kurosaki, you all right?"

"Ichigo, I'm gonna kick your ass!"

"Ichigo, get better, I wanna go shopping!"

Ichigo woke up to all of those annoying voices. He opened his eyes and saw he was surrounded by them and Rukia was there too, but she was looking down at the ground and holding his hand. He groaned at the bright lights of the room and scowled at everyone.

"Shut up, will ya? I'm trying to sleep."

Everyone laughed and Renji slapped him on the head.

"Ow!"

"Idiot." Renji turned away and crossed his arms. Ichigo smiled and looked over at Rukia. He nodded to Rangiku.

Rangiku got the hint. "Let's go shopping!" She ushered everyone out and Rukia and Ichigo were left alone.

Ichigo ran his thumb softly across the top of her hand and whispered. "Rukia?"

"I hate you."

Ichigo bit his lip and kept holding her hand. "Really?"

"No." She whispered. "I hate myself."

"Why?" Ichigo scowled.

"Because no matter what I do, I can't seem to take care of you. I should've made you sit down and rest. I don't deserve to be with you, I only hurt you more."

Ichigo gasped as Rukia's tears fell on his hand. "Rukia, that's bullshit. You've given me so much to live for. You couldn't ever hurt me."

Rukia looked up and glared at him. "I'm not afraid of hurting you; I know you can take it. I'm scared of losing you idiot!" Rukia jerked her hand away and started to run towards the door. She was stopped by Ichigo's hand gripping her arm and jerking her onto his lap. He grabbed her shoulders and stared into her eyes, his eyes alight with passion.

"Listen to me." He growled and Rukia's eyes got wide and she froze. "I am not going anywhere." He stressed every word and stared into her eyes. "I'm the one that doesn't deserve you, Rukia you saved my life you idiot."

Rukia's tears continued to fall as she grabbed his face and kissed him as hard as she could. Ichigo let go of her shoulders in shock and wrapped them around her waist. They kissed for a few more minutes before Rukia laid her head on his chest and wiped all her tears away. Ichigo rubbed her back until he fell asleep and Rukia looked up and carefully crawled out of the bed and felt his forehead. She scowled when it was hot and she ran to the bathroom and got a cold washcloth and laid it against his forehead.

* * *

The next morning, Ichigo woke up to an unconscious Rukia lying next to him, still fully dressed with a rag in her hand. Ichigo scowled, she must have been up all night taking care of him. He grabbed the rag from her hand and took it to the bathroom. He walked back into the room and covered her with a blanket before hearing a knock on the door.

"Hello?"

"Kurosaki." Toshiro greeted, walking into the room. Momo smiled at Ichigo and followed.

"What are you guys doing here?" Ichigo asked.

"For your check-up." Toshiro rolled his eyes as he searched through his bag. "If you want to be able to leave this hotel room today, I'd consider you sitting down and letting me do my job."

Ichigo stuck his tongue out, but sat in the living chair near the door, not yelling because Rukia was asleep. "Hurry up. Today's a special day."

Toshiro raised his eyebrows and Momo clasped her hands together. "Is it your birthday Ichigo-san?"

Ichigo smirked and looked at Rukia. "No, it's our anniversary."

Momo giggled and grabbed Toshiro's arm, causing the man to blush. "It's ours too!"

Ichigo raised his eyebrow and looked at Toshiro, who jerked his arm out of Momo's.  
Ichigo smirked. "Are you guys married?"

Toshiro blushed and glared at Ichigo, while Momo held her hand up happily. "Not yet! Toshiro proposed last month!"

"Awww, how sweet." Ichigo laughed.

"Shut your trap Kurosaki." Toshiro growled and pulled Momo's hand down. He pulled out his tongue depressor and forced Ichigo's mouth open as he put the stick on his tongue. He took Ichigo's blood pressure and did some other minor tests before standing up and packing his bag. He sighed and turned his back to Ichigo.

"You can leave the room today, but try not to overexert yourself today."

"Toshiro."

Toshiro turned and glared at Ichigo. "Dr. Hitsugaya."

"Right, right." Ichigo waved his hand. "Thank you really."

Toshiro nodded and he left the room with Momo bowing and then chasing after him.

Ichigo looked over at the sleeping Rukia and smirked before walking out of the room.

A couple hours later, Rukia woke up to a large object landing on her face. Her eyes popped open and she saw a large bag on her face. Pulling it off, she saw it was a clothing bag and she looked up with curiosity at Ichigo who was standing at the end of the bed in a suit. The suit was all black except for the red vest that was underneath.

"Get dressed princess, we have a date tonight." He smirked and walked out of the room.

Rukia raised her eyebrow and unzipped the bag to reveal a beautiful red, one shouldered dress. She gasped and felt the soft material before running into the bathroom to get ready. She groaned when she saw how she looked and even more so when she realized she had slept most of the day away.

"Oh shit!" Rukia slapped herself on the head as she realized what today was. She bit her lip and ran to check her bag and sighed in relief as she saw that she had packed his gift after all. Smiling at the dress again, she ran into the bathroom to shower and get ready. Twenty minutes later, she walked out of the bathroom and grinned at a dumbfounded Ichigo.

He gawked and held out a bouquet of flowers as he stood speechless at how beautiful his girlfriend looked. Rukia blushed and took the flowers before walking towards the door.

"Well?" Rukia put her hand on her hip. "Are you coming or not?"

Ichigo blushed and then scowled before running to open the door. "Yea, just try to keep up Shorty."

Rukia growled, but walked out the door with Ichigo following her. They walked outside to a taxi and they got in. Ichigo told the driver a street address and Rukia sat quietly next to him.

"What's wrong?" Ichigo whispered into her ear as Rukia jumped.

She pushed him gently away and rubbed her ear. "That tickles." She frowned. "And nothing's wrong."

Ichigo nodded and raised his eyebrow. "Liar."

"Nope."

Ichigo rolled his eyes and whispered in her ear again. "Liar."

Rukia scowled and pushed him away. Ichigo grinned and tickled her sides until tears came to her eyes.

"Fine!" Rukia yelled. "I'll tell you!"

Ichigo smirked and let go of her as she punched his arm. "I feel bad that I slept through most of our anniversary."

"Oh." Ichigo stretched and put his arm around Rukia. "Well, that is your fault after all."

Rukia gaped and Ichigo smiled as he winked at her. "You're the one that stayed up all night."

Rukia blushed and growled. "You're the one that got sick!"

Ichigo scowled and they had a staring contest in the back seat until the driver coughed and they noticed that the car was stopped. Ichigo paid the man and they stepped out in front of a French restaurant.

Rukia got wide-eyed and looked at Ichigo. "I've never eaten at a French restaurant before!"

Ichigo nodded and tipped the host as he opened the door for them. They walked into the restaurant and the host found them a table.

A waiter came up to them and looked skeptically at them before speaking in French. "Bonjour. Je m'appelle Philip. Vous prenez un apéritif?"

Rukia looked dumbfounded at the waiter that had just spoken to her in French. Ichigo however, smiled and said back in fluent French. "Je vais prende tomates et mozzarella."

The waiter scowled at Ichigo's know how and continued on. "Et à boire?"

Ichigo looked at Rukia who was still staring and smiled while reaching over and taking her hand. "Deux l'eau."

The waiter walked away and Ichigo picked up Rukia's hand and kissed it. "Rukia, are you okay?"

"You speak French?"

Ichigo smirked. "Well not like I had anything better to do while lying in a hospice. Well till you came along." Rukia blushed and took her hand back.

"Well, what did you say?"

"He asked if we wanted an appetizer and I said we would have tomatoes with mozzarella and then he asked what to drink and I said two waters."

Rukia smiled. "That's really cool Ichigo."

"Je t'aime."

Rukia raised her eyebrow.

"It means I love you."

Rukia blushed and mumbled. "I love you too."

* * *

After they had finished their main meal, which was some complicated fish that Rukia had no idea how to say, but tasted like heaven on a plate, Ichigo ordered a simple dessert of vanilla ice cream. Ichigo stopped eating his ice cream and stared into his plate. Rukia also stopped and tilted her head towards him.

"Ichigo? What's wrong?"

Ichigo looked up his face bright red. "Hey Rukia, we've been together for a while right?"

"Yeah…" Rukia raised her eyebrow at the random question. "Six months today. Unless you count when we met and then about 9 and a half."

"Well, I know my dad is over in America researching some new treatments and so it's given me a lot of hope. You've given me a lot of hope."

Rukia blushed and smiled as she grabbed his hand.

"So, just in case I do make it through this thing, I want you to know how much I love you and how much I want to have a normal life with you, even if I never can."

Rukia looked at Ichigo confused as he pulled a box out of his pocket. Rukia's eyes got wide and she pulled her hand back from Ichigo.

"Calm down, this isn't an engagement ring."

Rukia relaxed a little, and Ichigo opened the box to reveal a white gold band with their names carved in it.

"This is a promise ring. If I make it through this, I promise I will never leave you. I will stay by your side forever and as long as you want me. I love you so much Rukia. This is a ring of hope for our future together."

The next thing Ichigo knew is that he was on the floor of this French restaurant, couples and waiters smirking all around him and that Rukia was sniffling into his neck. "Rukia?"

Rukia leaned up and kissed his face over and over. Then she took the ring and put in on her right ring finger. "You are mine forever, no matter how long it lasts here. I can't wait to be engaged to you one day and even married."

Ichigo grinned and hugged her. After paying for their check, they decided to walk back to the hotel. It was a quiet walk with Rukia playing with her ring the entire time and Ichigo still trying to remove the blush from his face.

Back in the room, Rukia went into the bathroom as Ichigo got his pjs on and visa versa. When Rukia came out, Ichigo was humming some classical music that was on his iPod and Rukia giggled. Ichigo stood up and grabbed her hand.

"May I have this dance?"

Rukia laughed and curtsied. "Of course."

They danced around the hotel room and Ichigo hummed.

"You're a very good dancer Princess."  
"Not too bad yourself, Strawberry."

Ichigo scowled and tickled Rukia.

Rukia giggled and slapped his hand. "Stop it!"

Ichigo tickled her more until Rukia took a step back and slipped on the rug. Ichigo tried to catch her and grabbed her and turned her around as they fell onto the bed, Rukia landing on top of Ichigo.

They looked at one another in shock, breathing heavily. Ichigo gently raised his hand up and put her stray bang behind her ear. Rukia smiled and kissed his cheeks and his nose and his forehead.

"I love you baka."

* * *

SO, whatcha think? I know, I've written better and I kind of lied about updating more xP my bad.


	23. Chapter 23: Returning Home

So after much consideration and my own personal beliefs and the fact that apparently no one reads my author's notes, I have decided to NOT do a lemon. Those of you who wanted one probably should of read the author's note. Sorry that this is so short, I wanted to get it in and I did promise before May. I have exams all next week but then I'm done with school! So, I'll update more and if I don't I allow any of you to email me and tell me to get to work. Thank you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, any of its characters or their personalities. I do not own Remember Me or anything it is affiliated with.

* * *

Ichigo grinned and kissed Rukia. "I'm a baka?"

Rukia smirked and nodded as she kissed his forehead. "Yup."

"Oh really?" Ichigo grabbed Rukia's side and began tickling her relentlessly. Tears came to Rukia's eyes as she struggled against him. Finally managing to get off of him, she crawled to the corner of the room and pouted. Ichigo sat up and stared at her. She stuck her lip out farther and Ichigo chuckled before walking over and picking her up and then sitting down and putting her on his lap.

"What's with the face?" Ichigo whispered as he poked her scowl.

"Tickling is cheating."

Ichigo laughed and hugged her around the waist. "I love you."

Rukia scowled and glared at him. "That's cheating too!"

Ichigo smirked and began to gently kiss her jaw and cheek. Rukia turned red until she finally pulled away, unable to scowl.

Rukia smiled and kissed Ichigo's temple. "I love you more."

Ichigo grinned. "Yes, winner winner!"

Rukia poked him in the head until he fell over and ran away when he lunged after her. Giggling, they blushed when the door opened and Rangiku stood there with an accusing face on.

"If you guys are going to get it on, be more quiet!" Rangiku then slammed the door and Ichigo and Rukia stared at each other before busting out laughing.

* * *

The rest of the trip passed without any sort of incident except for the finding out that Uryuu and Orihime had done it. The two had walked around with blood red faces for the entire day once Orihime let it slip to Rangiku. It was Saturday and the group was getting on the plane to head home. Ichigo was staring out the window when he felt a head fall onto his shoulder. He looked over and Rukia was passed out on him, her face sunburnt. Ichigo laughed and moved her head so that she wasn't lying on it. He looked around at his other compainions and smirked.

Renji was leaning against Rangiku with drool dripping from his mouth onto a magazine. Rangiku was sitting next to him trying to get the flight attendant to give her some sort of drink, most likely alcoholic. Uryuu and Orihime were in the seats in between Rukia and Renji and Uryuu had his head leaning back against his seat with his glasses off. Ichigo started to chuckle when he saw that the pale man hadn't tanned underneath his glasses and looked like a raccoon. Orihime was mixing together her meal consisting of peanuts, pretzels, ketchup and some orange sauce that Ichigo couldn't identify. As he stared at his friends, Ichigo looked up and thanked his mother for giving him more time than he thought he had.

A couple of hours had passed and now they were landing. Everyone had woken up and was staring out the window at the city.

"I can see my house from here!" Renji grinned and Uryuu sighed.

"This is Tokyo Renji, you don't live in Tokyo."

Renji blushed and yelled at Uryuu. "I know that! I was making a joke!"

"I'm home!" Rukia yelled as she walked into her house. Ichigo was behind her dragging her bags before tossing them onto the couch. Rukia walked up the stairs to see the no one was home.

"No one's here." Ichigo confirmed as he walked out of Byakuya's office.

Rukia put her hand on her hips and pulled out her phone. "Hey Hisana. Where are you guys?"

Rukia listened for a few minutes and sighed. "Okay, well I'll see you guys later then."

Ichigo plopped himself down on the couch and looked up at Rukia. "Where they at?"

"Byakuya had a business party and since he's not a very outgoing person he made Hisana be his date again..." Rukia flopped onto Ichigo's stomach causing him to curse.

"Watch it!"

Rukia ignored him and jumped up and down.

"Hey midget!"

Rukia growled and jumped for Ichigo. "I'm not a midget! You're just a skyscraper!"

Ichigo paused and looked at her. Suddenly he started laughing. "That's a new one!"

Rukia blushed and ran into the kitchen to make some popcorn.

* * *

Two days later, Ichigo was walking Rukia home after the movies. They were going to take her car, but Hisana needed it and Rukia refused to ride his bike when going on a date. They were swinging arms when a shrill tone came from Ichigo's pocket. He whipped out his phone and groaned as he looked at it.

"What's up old man?"

Ichigo let go of Rukia's hand as he gaped while Isshin was talking. Rukia tried to pull him down so that she could hear, but he walked away and sat on a bench. Rukia bit her lip and waited. A few minutes later, Ichigo shut his phone and looked up at Rukia.

"Ichigo! What's the matter?"

"They found something new."

"What?"

"They found a new way to treat leukemia. In America, its called a bone marrow transplant. My dad just got off the phone with a doctor. They said that if I can find a donor, they will do the surgery in a few months."

Rukia grinned and grabbed his hands. "They found a way to cure it?"

Ichigo shook his head. "Not to cure it, to treat it. He says that if I get it while my cancer is in remission that it can most likely cure it."

Rukia scowled. "You have to go through chemo again?" Rukia frowned and ran her fingers against his face.

"Probably." Ichigo sighed and leaned into her hand. "I'm going to have to find another donor."

"Another?"

"It has to be someone with the same type of cells as me, and Karin is a match."

Rukia smiled and tapped his cheek. "So if Karin volunteered, why do you need to find another donor?"

Ichigo pulled his face away from Rukia and stared at her. "No."

Rukia put her hand down confused. "What do you mean no?"

"I will not let my little sister do that for me and that's final."

"Ichigo!"

Ichigo ignored her and walked silently back to Rukia's house, with Rukia trailing behind him. When they got to her door, Rukia turned around to say something, but was interrupted.

Ichigo kissed Rukia on the head and turned away. "I'm sorry baby, but I need to go. I have a lot to think about."

Ichigo left and Rukia stood gaping at the door.

* * *

"Ichigo, why won't you let me donate to you?" Karin growled as she called Ichigo.

"_No, Karin. I won't let you."_

"You asshole, I wasn't asking." Karin scowled and looked at Yuzu who was mouthing for her to calm down.

"_It's too dangerous Karin. I can't put you through something like that." _

"It's my decision!"

"_That's enough Karin. I'll talk to you later. Tell Yuzu and Goat-face I said hey."_

Karin slammed the phone down and stormed out of the house. Yuzu called after her, but Karin was already sprinting down the road.

Yuzu bit her lip and ran over to the phone. "Hello Rukia?"

_"Hey Yuzu, what's up?"_

"Why won't Ichi let Karin help him?"

Yuzu heard Rukia sigh before she answered. _"He's just being his old stubborn self."_

Yuzu was silent before a few minutes before looking up brightly. "Rukia? I have an idea!"

_"What's that Yuzu?"_

Yuzu smiled as she told Rukia of her plan. They would get Ichigo to come home for a dinner and then they could have a talk with him. Maybe if enough people talked to him they could get him to go through with it.

* * *

"Yo Yuzu! What's going on why did I have to come home tonight?" Ichigo asked as he kicked off his shoes and walked into the kitchen. "What the hell?"

Inside the kitchen was Tatsuki, Chad, Renji, Rangiku, Uryuu, Orihime, Rukia, Hisana, and his family and they were all glaring at him.

"What's going on?" Ichigo backed up a few steps. "Tatsuki, what are you doing here? I haven't seen you in years."

"You dumb-ass!" Tatsuki snarled at Ichigo and walked up to him. "If there is a way for you to get help, why won't you just take it?"

Ichigo scowled and stood his ground. "I will not let Karin do this and that is that."

Tatsuki slapped him on the head and he scowled.

"Why Kurosaki-kun?" Orhime asked with tears in her eyes.

Ichigo sweat-dropped and looked at Rukia who was frowning. "It's too dangerous."

"But if she is willing to do it, why does that matter?" Uryuu asked.

Ichigo grabbed his hair and groaned. "I'm her big brother, I'm supposed to protect her. How can I ask her to do something like this for me?"

A couple slaps later, Ichigo growled. "Stop hitting me damn it!"

Everyone got quiet as Karin whispered something.

"What was that Karin?" Isshin asked gently.

Suddenly, Karin looked up and glared at Ichigo. Tears were rolling down her face as she started to scream at him.

"You asshole! I don't care! I'm willing to take the fucking risk! Don't you think about anybody else? You're so selfish, always trying to take care of all of us! Do you not think that we want you to live? I want to do this Ichigo, not because I want to be the damn hero, but because I want my brother! Stop being such a dick and let me help you! You're so damn stubborn you probably won't let me, even though I'm the only one that can! Fine, go ahead and die Ichigo! I don't care!"

After her rant, Karin shoved past Ichigo and ran up to her room. The entire house shook with the velocity of the door slamming against the frame. Everyone was quiet. Ichigo slid down the wall and grabbed his head. Soon, everyone had left except for Yuzu and Rukia. Rukia sat on the counter staring at Ichigo. Yuzu was sitting next to him with her tiny body curled up as she wrapped her arms around her legs.

"You should let her do it Ichigo." Yuzu said softly.

Ichigo looked at Yuzu with a pained face. "How can I?"  
Yuzu smiled and pointed to a picture of the family. Ichigo was jumping on Isshin's back, Yuzu was in Masaki's arms and Karin was staring up at Ichigo.

"She always looked up to you Ichigo. She's exactly like you. She isn't a little girl that needs to be protected anymore. She wants to be the one to protect you for once."

Ichigo nodded and stood up.

"Where are you going Ichigo?" Rukia asked. Ichigo walked over to her and kissed her gently.

"I'm sorry about the other day. I need to go talk to Karin."

* * *

Karin threw another shoe at her wall. It fell to the ground and she stared angrily at the black mark that was now on her wall. Yuzu was going to kill her.

"Jerk!" She cried as she tossed another shoe at the wall. She heard a knock on the door and plopped down on the ground. "Who is it?"

"It's me. Can I come in?" Karin wiped her face as she heard Ichigo's voice and scowled. "No, don't you have something to do?"

Ignoring her, Ichigo walked into the room and sat down next to her. Karin glared and turned away from him. Ichigo smiled and leaned his head against the wall.

"Do you remember when we were kids and we would play Hero in the backyard?"

Karin nodded, but didn't look at Ichigo.

"I was always the hero, Yuzu was always the victim, Dad was the villan and you always wanted to be the sidekick. I used to think that you just wanted to be tough and thought Dad was too annoying to be a villain with. I now realize that you wanted to be a hero, I just always stood in the way."

"That's corny." Karin sniffled as she stared at the opposite wall.

Ichigo laughed. "Yea, it was. It's true though isn't it?"

Karin sighed. "I didn't want to be the hero. I wanted to be with you. I looked up to you."

Ichigo wrapped his arm around Karin and pulled her to face the same direction as him. She laid her head on his shoulder and Ichigo finished his point.

"Heros have to retire you know. They become old and stubborn and they have to find someone to replace them. Karin, I think it's about time that I stopped being so stubborn and let you be the hero."

"What?" Karin looked up at him confused.

Ichigo smiled at her. "I'll do the transplant." When he didn't get a reply, he opened his eyes. Karin was gaping at him until she suddenly started crying. "Karin?"

Karin tackled him to the ground and began to sob. Ichigo was shocked, but rubbed her back to comfort her.

"Thank you Ichigo."

Ichigo smiled and looked up to see Yuzu grinning and Rukia smiling. Isshin was behind them and gave Ichigo a thumbs-up. Karin turned around and saw them and punched Ichigo. "Jerk! Why didn't you tell me they were here?"

Karin rubbed her face off as they all laughed. Yuzu ran in and hugged him too and was soon followed by Rukia who kissed him as hard as she could. Ichigo sighed, but hugged them all back.

Chemotherapy was going to suck though.

* * *

How was that? Review please :D


	24. Chapter 24: A New Beginning

**(4 months later)**

"All righty Mr. Kurosaki." A man with a thick southern drawl said as he looked down at Ichigo's chart. He had finished another round of chemotherapy and now hairless once again, he and his family and of course Rukia had flown to America to get the treatment. "Looks like everythin is in order. Now, let's do some surgery!"

Ichigo sweat dropped as he looked at the goofy man. He looked over at Karin who was sitting in a matching gown and staring at her hands. Isshin and Yuzu were sitting in between them and Rukia was sitting on Ichigo's bed.

"Karin."  
Karin looked up as Ichigo called her name. "What?"

"You don't have to do this you know."

Karin smiled and nodded. "I know. I want to."

"What's wrong Karin?" Rukia asked, getting off the bed and grabbing the younger Kurosaki's hand.

"Just scared."

"About what?"

"What if…" Karin sighed heavily and then looked up at Rukia. "What if after all I do, it still doesn't work? What if Ichigo gets sick again and I won't be able to do anything to help him?"

Rukia smiled and hugged Karin. "Nothing is going to happen to Ichigo."

"How do you know?"  
Rukia grabbed Karin by the shoulders and looked her in the eyes. "Cause I'll kill him before he gets sick again."

Karin smiled, but Rukia turned her to face her again.

"Your brother is going to be fine because he is the strongest person I know. I have never met anyone like him and I never will. He knows what you're sacrificing and that you don't have to help him. He would never let himself get sick again after what you've done. And even if he does, you have gone above and beyond what was asked of you Karin. I'm proud of you, your family is proud of you, and most of all we thank you for saving your brother, and the love of my life."

Ichigo blushed while Karin hugged Rukia. A few minutes later, the doctor came back in and told them it was time. Goodbyes were said, prayers were sent up and Ichigo and Karin went hand in hand to the operating room.

* * *

"Karin?"

The dark haired girl opened her eyes to see her entire family above her.

"What happened?"

"I'm fine." Karin heard a voice from beside her and turned her head to see her brother lying on a hospital bed next to her. They were in a room now and the pale yellow walls were making her sick so she turned back to the family.

"Everything went okay?"

"Perfectly darlin!" The doctor grinned as he walked up. "Mr. Kurosaki is fine and so are you! And I ain't even told ya the best part! Ya'lls commitment to each other gave us some samples, and now we're well on our way to tryin to find a cure."

Karin and Ichigo grinned at each other. A few days later, after the bandages were removed and the tests were run, Ichigo was finally cancer free. Rukia, Karin and Yuzu all cried as they hugged Ichigo the entire way back to the car.

* * *

**2 Months later**

"Ichigo?" Rukia walked up the stairs of the Kurosaki house to find out that Ichigo wasn't home. Scowling, she turned to leave before she saw a note on his bed. She walked over to his bed and picked it up. She opened it and smiled.

_Rukia,_

_Today is our anniversary! Happy Anniversary baby! Too bad for you, I'm not here. I do want you to do something for me though. Don't worry there is money here to get you everywhere you need to go. If you can pass my test, you'll get a prize, and you'll find me. I will give you clues and you have to solve them to find me okay? Don't get pissy, just do it ok? _

_I'll be expecting you._

_-Ichigo_

Rukia sighed as she turned the card over to read the clue. "Stupid idiot making me do all this work."

_Shakespeare, curse words, strawberries and love at first sight. Where am I?_

Rukia grinned as she bolted out the door and got in her car. She drove all the way across town until she pulled up in front of the hospice. Walking in, she went straight up to Ichigo's old room, ignoring all of the surprised looks. She burst in and nearly terrified an old gentleman cleaning the bathroom. She looked around the room and scowled.

"Looking for something, Ms. Kuchiki?"

Rukia turned around and saw a grinning Yoruichi. "Where is it?"

Yoruichi shook her finger. "Not so fast, first you must pass my test." She grinned and flashed her feline eyes. Rukia sighed and nodded.

Yoruichi smiled and pulled out the next clue. "Before I give you this, who was the first patient I ever took you to see?"

Rukia smiled and put her hands on her hip. "As if I could ever forget, it was Mr. Komamura."

Yoruichi looked shocked and handed Rukia the card. Ripping it open, Rukia read the next clue.

_Woo! You beat Yoruichi! About time, the stupid baka -.- Ready for your next clue? Of course you are, so stop growling and play my game!_

_The rain hits it and the patterns fly across the sky. It's a place you've been to, and a place you felt at home. You couldn't see me, but I could see you._

Rukia looked up confused as Yoruichi read over her shoulder. "Where the heck?"

Yoruichi laughed and poked Rukia in the head. "Don't you remember what Ichigo told you about the rain?"

"Yea, we had to run outside because…the neon…made patterns across the sky! Henri's!"

Rukia ran out of the hospice and over to Henri's. Opening the doors, she was met with the familiar smell of grease and Coke. Henri smiled at her from behind the counter and a scowling Kaien was cleaning up dishes.

"Hey Henri!"

Henri smiled and pulled out a glass. "What can I do for my favorite customer?"

Rukia blushed and sat down at the counter.

"Come on now Henri, you say that to everyone." Kaien smiled as he walked up behind Rukia and leaned on her shoulder.

Rukia faked gasped and Henri laughed. "Yea, but with her I mean it!"

Rukia smiled. "You wouldn't by chance have a note from Ichigo for me do you?"

"Well, no I don't."  
Rukia frowned and Kaien started to laugh.

"He may not, but I do!" He grinned as he held the third clue over his head.

"Kaien! Give it to me!"

"Tsk tsk." He held Rukia back with one arm and pushed her back to the stool. "Did you think that you only had to pass her test?"

Rukia groaned and slammed her head onto the counter.

"Ok, my test! Where was our first date?"

Rukia rolled her eyes. "The library."

Kaien scowled and Rukia grabbed the note from him. She walked outside as Kaien looked at Henri.

"She wasn't supposed to get it right!"

Henri looked over at Kaien. "She's over you kid."

Kaien sighed and looked up at Rukia. "Yea, I guess Ichigo won after all."

Rukia pulled out the note.

_Now I know what you're thinking. Why would I give it to that jerk? Well, because one he has to get over you and also at a certain point in time, he was very special to you. I am grateful for him because he was there for you when I couldn't be. You can't really blame him. I was dying and I still wanted you for myself. I'm sorry baby, but there are only two more clues!_

_The place for friends and more importantly family. The place you know and the place you love. The place we danced beneath the stars and the home we shared. Come on honey, it's easy._

Rukia ran to her car and floored it back to her house. She ran to the backyard and saw Hisana and Byakuya talking underneath the umbrella table. She ran over and smiled at them.

"What are you guys doing home?"

They both smiled at her. "We got a day off."

Rukia hugged them. "DO you guys have a note for me from Ichigo?"

Hisana looked at Rukia confused and Byakuya simply sniffed.

"I have a note from the boy."

Rukia turned to Byakuya and put on a pouty face. "Can I have it please?"

Byakuya almost let out a grin, but held it in. "Perhaps. If you pass my test as well."

Rukia almost groaned, but knowing that she would get scolded, she held it in. "Yes sir."

"How much do you love this boy?"

Rukia blushed before looking at her feet to answer. "I love him very much. I love him so much that I would give up my life to save his. I can't imagine life without him, the world without him is cold and dark. He is my everything, and the one who makes me stronger. He is my hero, my love, my best friend and my protector. I trust him more than I trust myself and I know that no matter what happens, everything will be okay because he is always with me."

After a few minutes pause, Byakuya handed her the note before walking inside the house. Hisana hugged her and kissed her head. "He's proud of you. You're all grown up now. I love you Ru. See you later."

Rukia smiled and sat down in Byakuya's chair. She tore open the envelope and pulled out the next clue.

_That must've been awkward huh? Imagine when I told him what I wanted him to ask. That's the best facial reaction I've ever seen! One more clue princess and you'll get to find me. _

_The place most special to me. The one I love lies there. She is our guide and protects us from above. Where is she?_

Rukia reread the note many times before walking to her car. She sat in there for a few minutes before suddenly grinning and shouting. "Masaki!"

Driving to the graveyard, Rukia was all smiles. She ran across the field to Masaki's grave. When she got there, she knelt down and said a little prayer before leaving a flower on her grave.

"Hello Masaki."

"Hello Rukia."

Rukia jumped as a voice came from behind her. She turned around and saw Karin and Yuzu walking towards her.

"You're early!" Yuzu smiled as Karin prayed to her mother. Then the twins switched and soon both were grinning at Rukia.

"What?"  
"We have your next clue!" The twins said in unison.

"Can I have it?" Rukia asked suspiciously.

The twins shook their heads and held it in between them.

"Ichi didn't tell us anything to test you on before." Karin smirked.

"So we made our own!" Yuzu laughed.

Rukia sweat dropped as the twins laughed.

"Pop Quiz!" They said together.

"Ok…."

"Question number 1: What's the first movie you and Ichigo went to see?"

Rukia groaned. "Chappy?"

"NOT!" The twins laughed. "It was the Winter War. It's okay you get one more chance."

Rukia sighed. "Okay next question?"

"What was the birthday gift Ichigo got you?"

Rukia grinned and pulled out the locket from her neck. "A silver heart shaped locket with the kanji symbol for miracle carved into it, and…" She opened the locket and showed the twins a picture of them back then to them now. "A picture of us."

The twins smiled and hugged Rukia.

"I can't wait for a new sister!" Yuzu chirped.

"Wait what?" Rukia asked. Karin slapped her hand over Yuzu's mouth and threw the envelope at Rukia.

"Nothing! Gotta go Rukia, see ya!" The twins ran off as Rukia picked up the envelope.

_The final clue! Yay princess you did it! Don't hit me when you see me. This is the final clue, so don't keep me waiting!_

_A place I call home and I hope you will too. A place that Nemu lived and the décor was hideous. Now that you know it's my apartment…get over here midget!_

Rukia laughed and made a mental note to hit him. Running to her car, she jumped in and drove to Ichigo's apartment and let herself in. The entire living room was covered in rose petals and Ichigo was standing in the middle with a grin on his face. He was wearing a nice sweater and a pair of khaki pants.

"Hi princess!'

Rukia slapped him before kissing him. He swung her around and set her on the ground before kissing her head, nose, cheeks and lips.

"You found me."

Rukia scowled. "What did you expect baka?"

Ichigo chuckled.

"Where's my present? I did a lot of work for this thing!"

Ichigo smiled and grabbed Rukia's hands. "From the moment I met you I loved you. You changed my life and you saved me. When I go to sleep I can't imagine being next to anyone but you, when I wake up, you are the first face I want to see. I want to spend my whole life with you, and now that I know it's longer than I expected, I want to share every moment with you. I will spend the rest of my life loving you if you will let me."

Rukia smiled and then gasped as Ichigo got on one knee. "Oh my god…"  
Ichigo pulled out a diamond ring and held it up to Rukia. "Rukia Kuchiki, love of my life and my princess. Will you please marry me?"

He never got an answer, because Rukia had tackled him and kissed him before she had a chance to. He kissed her back and laughed at her red face as all of her friends; family and his family came out from hiding and were cheering.

"GRANDKIDS!"

"Way to go Kurosaki."

"Yay Ru!"

"Congratulations little sister, and Kurosaki."

They smiled and Ichigo slipped the ring on her finger. "Today we start a new beginning."

"No, today the real adventure begins." Rukia smiled as she stared at the ring.

My bad! I've been busy with work and stuff. Very, very sorry. I did write all of this in one night though…. Sorry if it sucks v.v Only one more chapter and then I'm done! Any requests for wedding songs? Any comments on how amazing it was? Any grammar comments? Shut up -.-


	25. Chapter 25: Wedding DayEpilogue

Hey guys! I know that most of you are upset about the whole ending…but I'm sorry! I mean I could go on with IchiRuki scenarios forever, but it's time I moved on eh? I do have other stories, none quite as good and I am going to write the other ending for this, the much sadder one. I am really proud of this story and if any of you have suggestions of what I should write about next let me know! I'll try my best to make you happy because I don't write for me, I write for you guys the ones that actually read this xD. As for the whole clue thing, I know it took her a few minutes to figure out the Masaki one; it's not that she didn't know it's just that she had been running around everywhere and just went through that horribly awkward situation with Byakuya… Anyways, I hope you guys liked that last chapter and that you guys enjoy this last chapter of Remember Me. This story has been dedicated to….-drum roll- all of you! I couldn't pick who to give it to since most of you reading it now have reviewed and been with me since the beginning so thank you. Now, I'll shut up and here it is the final chapter of Remember Me.

* * *

"Oh my god." Rukia took a deep breath as she walked around her small bedroom and tried to calm her beating heart. She was 20 years old and today…she was getting married. She had been locked in her room by Rangiku and Hisana so that she wouldn't "spoil the surprise". Her white dress laid on the bed with her matching shoes on the ground next to it. They had planned the wedding in only two months and oddly enough, Ichigo was very willing to be a part of the planning. Now, as Rukia stared at her dress, she knew that he was the one she would spend her entire life with.

"Rukia!" Rangiku sang as she burst through the door. "Your decorations are now complete! So let's get you dressed and down there!" Hisana walked in and Orihime right behind her.

Rukia looked down at the ground before looking at them and grinning. "Let's do this!"

About thirty minutes later, Rukia was dressed and all made up…except they couldn't decide what to do with her hair. Rukia's dress was slimming white. The top was tightly against her and had light purple jewels imbedded in it, then there was a light purple sash that was tied around her waist and the pure white bottom flowed behind her like an angel. Her bridesmaids wore short, shiny, light purple dresses and were going to carry a bouquet of light lavender and dark purple lisianthus mixed with white roses.

"What the hell Rukia?" Rangiku growled as she stood before Rukia fighting against that one stray bang.

"I don't know!" Rukia complained. "It hates me, it never moves!"

"I think I know what to do."

Everyone looked over at Hisana who had walked back in the room carrying a small wooden box. She opened it and pulled out a silver and purple hair clip with the letter K on it.

"What's that Hisana?" Rukia asked as Hisana slid the clip into her hair and finally got that stubborn bang out of her face.

Hisana ran her hand across Rukia's face and smiled at her. "It was our mother's. She wore it on her wedding day and Dad had it specially crafted for her. She always kept it in this box and would stare at it every day. I want you to wear it Rukia. Let your day be filled with as much happiness as hers was."

Rukia smiled and quickly dabbed her eyes before they started pouring over with tears, and God knows that Orihime would freak out if her makeup was ruined. "Thank you Hisana."

* * *

"She's not coming!" Ichigo freaked as he walked across the short stage that Byakuya had built. They were getting married in Rukia's big backyard because that is where they had some special memories and also Byakuya could control everything.

"Shut up Kurosaki." Byakuya rolled his eyes as he made some final preparations for the wedding. The backyard was covered with balloon arches made of white and purple balloons. Tables were everywhere covered in white tablecloths with light purple flowers in the middle. The chairs were also covered and had a purple sash tied around them much like Rukia's dress. He had strung silver lights across the entire thing. He looked over at Ichigo who was about to pull his hair out. Ichigo had a black tux on with a lavender vest and tie. His boutonniere was a simple white rose with purple tinting on the top of it.

The people were all seated and waited for Rukia's arrival. The groomsmen had seated everyone and Ichigo stood nervously at the bottom of the steps as the preacher stood up on the stage. He had six groomsmen. His best man was Byakuya, and then behind him was Isshin, Renji, Uryuu, Toshiro, and finally Chad. Rukia's bridesmaids were Hisana, Rangiku, Orihime, Momo, Yoruichi and Nanao. The bridesmaids were Yuzu and Karin and the ring bearer was Jinta, Ururu's big brother and Yoruichi's son. Ururu was there too, but since she was still sick, she was shaded under an umbrella while she sat in her wheelchair. Ichigo fretted until he heard the soft music begin to play and he looked up to see Karin and Yuzu skipping (Well, Yuzu was skipping) up the aisle throwing lavender rose petals. Nanao came up behind them and winked at Ichigo as she passed by. Yoruichi was next and she ran out of order and kissed Ichigo on the cheek causing everyone to laugh and Ichigo to curse and blush. Momo came and smiled at Ichigo and winked at Toshiro before getting in her spot and the Orihime came and grinned before blushing at Uryuu. Rangiku came next and winked at Ichigo before leaning over. He covered his eyes and she laughed. Finally, Hisana came flowing up the aisle before she bowed to Ichigo and got in her place. Ichigo's heart sped up as he saw Rukia standing at the end of the aisle. He grinned and she blushed. She pretty much ran up the aisle and Ichigo grabbed her hands.

"Who gives this girl to be married?" The preacher asked. Rukia looked down and Ichigo glared at the preacher before Byakuya's clear voice rang out.

"Her brother does."

Rukia gasped as Byakuya left his spot and stood in front of Ichigo. He shook his hand and removed Rukia's veil as he kissed her cheek. "Good luck Ru."

Rukia and Ichigo smiled as they took each other's hands and walked up to the preacher. They made their vows and poured purple and orange sand into a vase so that they mixed together. They kissed and turned around as the preacher announced them as Mr. and Mrs. Kurosaki. They walked down the aisle as bubbles were blown and the song Bubbly was played over the speakers. The reception began and people were eating and congratulating them.

"Attention ladies and gents, it's time for the couple's first dance!" Renji smirked from the dj station as he pulled out the cd with the song Ichigo requested. Ichigo took his bride's hand and led her to the dance floor. The lights glimmered above them as the music began to play.

_You're the sky that I fell through__  
__And I remember the view__  
__Whenever I'm holding you__  
__The sun hung from a string__  
__Looking down on the world as it warmed over everything__  
__Chills run down my spine__  
__As our fingers entwine__  
__And your sighs harmonize with mine__  
__Unmistakably I can still feel your heart beat fast when you dance with me.__  
_

Rukia began to laugh as the Owl City song continued to play. "Nice choice Mr. Kurosaki."

"Why thank you Mrs. Kurosaki." Ichigo grinned as Rukia blushed. They danced beneath the lights and the stars and they sped up as the music did. When the song ended, Ichigo leaned down and kissed her.

"I love you my princess."

"I love you my prince." Rukia smiled as she danced the night away with her new husband. The gifts were piled up to the sky and after they were opened and some thrown away, (Mainly ones from Isshin) the new couple got in Rukia's car and sped away to their new life together.

* * *

**5 years later**

"Ichi! Hurry up!" The 25 year old Rukia Kurosaki called up the stairs. She wore her best dress and tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for the orange haired pain in her butt. "Ichi!"

"I'm coming!" Feet ran down the stairs and Rukia smiled as the mop top walked towards her and hugged her. "Hi momma."

"Hey Ken'ichi." Rukia ran her fingers through her son's hair. He smirked at her with his big, blue eyes. He was the spitting image of his father except for his eyes. Rukia fixed his tie and then ushered him out of the door. "Let's go see your father."

They drove in Rukia's car and the ride was quiet as they drove to the Kakura Graveyard. They parked outside the gates and grabbed some flowers from the backseat before walking across the graveyard. They found the familiar grave and kneeled in front of it as they sent prayers up. Rukia ran her fingers across the lettering before Ken'ichi put the flowers on top of it.

"Hey mom?" Ken'ichi whispered.

"Yes?"

"Where's Dad?"

Rukia smiled as she looked up. "He's right there."

Ken'ichi looked up and grinned as he saw his father walking towards them with his hands in his pockets. "Daddy!"

Ichigo looked up and smiled as he saw his son and his wife. "Hey buddy!" Ken'ichi ran to his father as Ichigo swing him around. They walked back to Rukia and Ichigo leaned over and kissed him.

"Ew! Get a room!" Ken'ichi gagged and hid his face in Ichigo's suit.

They laughed and Ichigo tickled him. "How do you think you got here?"

"I was adopted. I had to of been!"

Rukia smiled and turned him to face her. "Sorry baby, you can't deny us. You look exactly like your father." Rukia turned and walked away as she called back. "I feel sorry for you Ken'ichi."

Ichigo scowled. "Hey! What does that mean?" When Rukia didn't respond he chased after her and threw Ken'ichi at her, knocking her down. They laughed and Ichigo helped them up, but before letting Rukia go, he whispered in her ear. "It seemed to work on you princess."

Rukia blushed and slapped Ichigo before walking back to their car. "Did you say bye to your mom? We will wait in the car. Don't be late; your sisters are expecting you."

Ichigo shrugged and walked back to his mother's grave. "Bye mom. Thank you again for everything." Then Ichigo ran to the car. They had his sister's graduation to get to.

* * *

"Yay Yuzu and Karin!" Isshin screamed from the stands until Ichigo punched him. The twins walked up to them in their caps and gowns and hugged Ichigo and Rukia.

"Way to go Aunt Karin and Aunt Yuzu!" Ken'ichi smiled as the twins gave him a kiss on both cheeks.

"Did I say I was proud of you Ichigo?" Karin smirked at her brother.

"For what?" Ichigo asked as he put his arm around Rukia.

"For being so ugly and making such a cute kid!"

Ichigo scowled and swatted at his sister as she jumped out of the way. "Shut up and let's go eat." The twins pushed past Ichigo and walked towards the car, Isshin chasing them with the camera. Ichigo held onto Ken'ichi's hand and walked behind them as Rukia stood still. She stared at her family and Ichigo. She still found it so hard to believe that Ichigo was still here. It had been five years and the cancer had not popped up again. Ichigo had gone back to school and got his degree in Art. He now had paintings in many of the museums in Tokyo and Kakura. After Nanao's retirement, Rukia took over the hospice and had gotten help for most of the patients there.

"Rukia!"

She looked up as Ichigo and Ken'ichi waved at her. She smiled and rubbed her stomach as she felt her baby bump. "Okay, you better be a girl. I can't handle another one of them." Smirking, she ran and caught up to her family and they all walked away to their happily ever after.

* * *

That's it! The final chapter of Remember Me. Hope you liked it and thanks again for reading! Sorry that it's so short, but I wanted to make sure it didn't take two months to update again. Have a great day and review!

-Caitlyn


End file.
